The Ruby Heart
by Slytherin-Princess44
Summary: So whats up with this new girl Madeline McGonagoll, who happens to know things are happening? Proffesor Em-K needs a haircut, and strange things are happening. Slight crossover with Twilight and House of Night
1. I Introduction

I) Introductions

Madeline started slowing down to a quick pace on her way to her mother's bookshop. She was only 15, not exactly an age people expect to see a salesperson. Madeline loved helping out with the shop and getting to meet new people; to see what interest people have. Besides, she was almost 16.

Her long blonde hair (with sweet blue highlights) was flowing out behind her as she hurried on. Madeline was wearing her favourite sparkly green tank top and white jean capri's with a moss green sash and white sneakers. On her arm, she carried a beige shoulder bag and dangling from the strap was a googly-eyed frog. She finally came up to the store and she quickly pointed her finger at the lock, said "Alohamora", and went inside.

She expected her mother would not be there yet, or the twins. What she did not expect was her _grandmother_ to be there. At all! "Um… _Grandma_?" she said frowning, while putting down her bag and sitting behind the counter. "Ah, my dear Adeline!" The old woman smiled. Madeline scrunched up her nose at the use of her nickname.

Madeline and her mother and father had moved from France to London after her parents had gotten married and had her. On Madeline's father side, she was Afghanistan, on her mother's side, she was British.

"Don't look at me like that, Adeline. Soon your mother can give you a detention for that!" Madeline stared at her as she started to get the shop ready. Madeline suddenly got a flash of something big happening. Wonderful but horrible. Maybe a mix of both.

"What do you mean Grandma? I don't understand, I thought I was helping her with the store?" Her grandmother shook her head. "No, not anymore. As you know, I am a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And your mother has been asked to take over the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts."

Just then, the door to the shop opened and in came the twins. More like the troublemakers, Madeline liked to call them. "Hey was up lil' Adeline?" Lola said.

Lola and Lily were the twins. They were 19 and had titian hair that went to their middle backs, though Lola liked hers a bit wavier (Her mother had been married; had the twins, father died and then they went to France on a trip and she got married again). Lily was wearing a tight, strappy, dark blue dress that barely went to her knees (and showing tad more cleavage then what should be allowed) while Lola was wearing tight, leather pants with a matching strapless top that showed off her mid-drift, it was also blood red.

"Hey guys what's up?" Madeline asked as she sorted a pile of books onto the 'Magical Beasts' shelf. "Hmm" smirked Lily "The sky maybe?"

"And your head" added Lola

"Did you count her arms?"

"Her brain?"

"What brain?"

"Oh yeah..."

"Stop it you two" their grandmother said sharply. "You remind me of two twins at Hogwarts" Lily and Lola, sighed, "Yes professor McGonagall," they said in unison. "Good, now Adeline…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!?!" screamed Madeline, startling some people in the store. "I don't want to go to another school! I just moved a year ago to come here!" She collapsed in a chair while sobbing uncontrollably. "You will be starting in September on the first and even though we usually start at age 11 you will start at 16 and will be in sixth year sense your birthday is right before school starts." McGonagall smiled at her as she looked up at her grandmother. "Why is this happening to me? Now? It is so unfair!"" Madeline thought this was just silly.

"Dear, don't cry, I went to Hogwarts in my youth" calmly said a woman you looked to be about in her 50's. "You did?" Madeline looked up at her "What was it like?" Madeline slowly was starting to feel better but not quite. Just then, before the woman could answer the door rang as it opened again.

A teenage girl with her hair in a long plait came in. She looked to be about Madeline's age. Madeline went over to her. 'May I help you madam?" _Perhaps working today will get my mind off things!_ She noticed her grandmother eyeing the girl. The girl stared at her with her big brown eyes. "Oh you don't have to call me that. My names Hermione and I am looking for a book on Arithmancy. They don't have the right one at Flourish and Blotts so I thought I might look here!" Madeline stuck out her hand and the girl, known as Hermione, shook it, "My name's Madeline McGonagall. We have a book called _Powers of Arithmancy _or _Study of magical Sights: Arithmancy._" Hermione's eyes flashed excitedly at the idea of the books, but then again, Madeline noticed that when she first entered the shop and noticed how many books there were.

"Follow me and I'll show you where the different books are in case you come back again." Hermione was gazing around at the 'towers' of books on all the shelves "It sounds marvellous, are you related to a Professor McGonagall?"

Just then, she noticed that Madeline was getting teary again. "What's wrong Madeline?" she was looking at her in concern. "W-well I'am related to Minerva McGonagall, but I'm g-going to an n-new school i-in September a-and I m-may never s-see anyone a-as nice as y-you here again" Madeline took out a handkerchief and blew her nose, which sounded like a horn. "Wait what school are you going to?" asked Hermione with interest even though she was still concerned for Madeline.

" Hogwarts School o-of Witchcraft and W-wizardry" moaned Madeline. Hermione suddenly let out a squeal. "Oh my gosh. _I_ go to Hogwarts too!" Madeline looked at her and they finally reached the correct shelf.

She handed the two books over and muttered "Ah boy." Louder she said, "What year are you going in Hermione?" Madeline thought that sense she looked about her age she would be in about the same year. "Oh. I'm going into my sixth year" Hermione said then added, "What year are _you_ going into?"

However, before she could answer Lily and Lola came around the corner. "Oh it's little miss prissy Adeline" smirked Lola. "No the other way. Missy Prissy Head-In-The-Air Adeline wearing not but a red bag" (It was a weird line that Lily had picked up who knows where!) Lily sneered in a rather snarky manner while twirling a curl in her finger. Hermione glared at them "You two remind me of someone I know but wish I didn't" Lola looked her up and down "You've got a thing to say" Hermione gasped and still glaring at them, as they laughed and pushed them aside while continuing down the aisle.

Madeline looked at Hermione "I see you have met my sisters". She started walking to the front of the shop when Hermione pulled her back. "Sisters? Those girls looked nothing like you!" Hermione gasped "Or are you adopted?" Hermione added for good measure. "Step sisters, my mother and a man had those two then he got murdered. And one time when they were on a trip my mother got married in France and had me. My daddy's sister had been from Afghanistan as I was told and every person in my daddy's family were from there." Madeline hoped that telling Hermione a bit more about herself would let her get a clean getaway.

"Now that is cool Madeline. So what year _are _you going in?" obviously Hermione was not about to let the matter drop. Madeline bit her lip "Sixth year" she said shrugging. Hermione's eyes widened and a smile crept on her face. "`Mione? Oh where has that girl got to?" A voice rang out. Hermione jumped and looked startled. "I've got to go!" And she started to run down the aisle "I'll see you at school!" She added over her shoulder. Madeline sighed as she returned the wave. _This will be a long year_, she thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione went up to the counter and paid for the books. She took a chance to look back and saw Madeline was looking for another book for an old man. She sighed and left the store. 'Oh there you are dear. We were worried." Mrs. Granger took the book from Hermione's arms and put it into a large shopping bag with some of the other things that they had already gotten for her new school year.

"We saw your friends while you were in the book shop Hermione." Mr. Granger smiled at the look of surprise on her face. "Oh really dad? Where?" Hermione raised her eyes at her dad as he said nothing but continued to smile at her. "I have a feeling, dear, that you know where they are." Hermione gasped as something clicked into place. "Well I think either they're here under the Invisibility cloak being very sneaky. Or they're at Quality Quidditch Supplies." Mrs. Granger laughed, "Well somehow the first guess is always right. Come out boys she caught you." She looked towards a corner and Hermione followed her gaze.

Ron and Harry emerged from under the cloak and they were laughing their heads off. "Harry, Ron! It's good too see you two!" Hermione flung herself at Harry in a big hug then gave a smaller one to Ron. "Good to see you too `Mione, but you don't have to break us to show it" Ron flashed a smile and Hermione returned it. _Awesome!_ She grinned to herself. "Sorry" She could feel her cheeks reddening. "Are you guys done your back-to-school shopping?" she said more seriously. Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Ron who gave him a quick grin before looking back at Hermione and saying "Duh, or else we wouldn't have the time to bother you"

Hermione scowled. "So that is what you're doing?" She raised an eyebrow and looked back a forth between them. "Bothering me? Because you have nothing better too do?" Harry put a reassuring hand on her shoulder "What would we have better to do then see our best friend?" he asked. Hermione's face burned again and quickly looked down "Besides, mum invited you over for the remainder of the summer with us." Hermione's head shot back up so she hit Harry in the face. "Ow!" Harry rubbed his cheek where she had hit him the hardest. Ron laughed and Harry shot him a murder stare. "Stop Ron it's not funny," Ron just laughed louder. "Yeah it is!"

"Guys! We haven't even started school and you two are already getting on each other's cases?" _Why can't these two ever get along? _For a moment? _Though that is a nice song: For a Moment._ Hermione grinned as she remembered the song from _The Little Mermaid 2 _from when she was little_._ Ron's voice snapped her back to reality and she realised Harry and Ron had been staring at her. "You tell us off then your eyes go unfocused and pretty soon you start grinning stupidly at us." Hermione glared and sighed, "I just remembered something from when I was a little girl, my thoughts reminded me of it" She gave them a knowing look that clearly said: It's a muggle thing.

A bell rang and they looked around wildly only to see it was the book shop door being opened and someone coming. A second later Hermione realised it was Madeline waving something at her "Madeline! Come over here!" she called. Madeline rushed over and panting said "You bought the books but only took one of them silly." Hermione gave a small laugh as Madeline handed over her book. "And who are these two? I don't believe I have seen you before" Madeline had just noticed Ron and Harry staring at them as if they were mental.

Hermione slapped her hand to her forehead and said "I'm sorry guys, Madeline these are my friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, Ron, Harry this is Madeline McGonagall" _Their faces are priceless! _Thought Hermione as she saw her friends faces turn from smiles to shock. "As in _the_ Harry Potter?" gasped Madeline. "Are you related to Professor McGonagall?" said Harry at the same time.

"Answer my question first" they said in unison.

"No" Harry and Madeline said together.

"Why?" they said again in unison.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two of them saying everything at the same time. "Either way!" said Ron loudly "It's good to meet you Madeline." She and Harry immediately stopped at the same time and looked at Ron. "It's nice to meet you too, I hope that-" suddenly Madeline stopped, they heard a voice calling her. "I've got to go. See you at Platform 9 ¾!" and she ran off. "Strange girl" Ron muttered. Hermione glared at him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The summer went by normally at The Burrow, though Harry was waiting for something worthwhile to happen. "You kids better get to bed if you expect to be up ready for the train tomorrow." Said .

They all trouped up to bed, but Ginny pulled Harry aside. "What?" he whispered sense everyone by now would be in bed. "Do you think that Hermione and you could switch rooms? I'd rather she sleep with Ron tonight. It's just... She doesn't realize it but during that she tosses and turns all night. And because the springs on the bed are a little loose it's really squeaky. I barely get any sleep at night."

"Yeah sure, will Hermione agree with it?" Ginny gave him an exasperated look and muttered. "She won't even know the real reason I'm asking her." A bit louder, she said, "I can just tell her that, say, Ron didn't want you sleeping in his room tonight, but he didn't expect the fact she might have to go in there. I don't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that she is the reason I don't get a good nights sleep." Harry stared at her then said, "That's actually a good idea"

Ginny smiled "I'll go tell her, you act as if everything is alright and make sure Ron's asleep." And with that, she continued up the stairs.

Harry went into the room he and Ron was sharing only to find that Ron was actually, already asleep. He quickly got changed and tiptoed out of the room. When he got to the room Hermione and Ginny were sharing he quietly knocked on the door. "It's me," he muttered and the door was immediately thrown open. "Harry come in." Hermione said, she ushered him in and closed the door. Hermione was wearing a long pale pink dressing gown while Ginny was wearing a yellow dressing gown that went to her knees and had matching lace on the edges.

"So basically Ron doesn't want you in his room tonight?" asked Hermione, and when he nodded, she pressed on "Well why not?" Harry just shrugged "I asked him but he didn't tell me" Hermione walked to the door however before she closed the door behind her she turned back and asked "Two things. One: Is he asleep? And Two: Can I ask him about it on the way to the train?" Harry could see that she was surprised as he when Ginny answered "I'll answer you in the same order, Yes and No" Hermione shrugged and turned to leave and shut the door behind her.

"You can sleep in Hermione's bed, Harry" Ginny smiled and lay down in her bed "G-night Harry" Harry merely nodded and lay down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Madeline could not sleep. She had been rolling around in her bed for a good two hours. Finally, she gave up on sleep and went to the kitchen, and what do her wondering eyes should see?

Lola was sitting at the table looking very worn indeed with a bottle of Firewhisky beside her right hand and a whole bunch of empty glasses. She was wearing the same clothes as the day before ( a beautiful gold evening gown that went slightly past her knees) and her hair looked like it had just been blow dried but not brushed. "Lola! What has happened too you?" Madeline immediately asked. "Have you been drinking? Lola please tell me, I can help you!" when all she got was silence then a devil glare, she did not step down. "It's none… of your... business. You're too… young… to understand." Lola cried angrily but with a slur in her voice.

Madeline sat down and said in the same tone (without the slur of course) "Try me Lola. Just because you are older, just because you are my stepsister does not mean that I cannot understand. I'm sixteen now!"

Lola shifted uncomfortably in her seat then looked back up at her "Fine. I _was_… engaged to… the man I love, only…. to come to his…. home as he…. requested and find… him cheating on me… in his bedroom. He immediately… said that we were… to call off the… engagement and that he… hated me. Thought I must…. admit the other girl… was beautiful. With…uh…black…hair….um…sapphire…eyes…"

Lola collapsed onto the table in a drunken sleep. Madeline got up to leave, put the bottle in the recycling, and went to bed but she didn't go to sleep. Madeline just sat there on her bed, her mind working fast.  
**  
**


	2. II Hogwarts and Feast

II) Hogwarts and Feast

Finally morning came, and with it, the day to go back to school. Hermione loved it best when they first got to the Platform between 9 and 10. Just because the complete magical aura started there. She was wearing her favourite lime green long sleeve with v-neck cut, jeans with the back pockets decorated with fuchsia sparkles (OK guilty! She did that part), and green flats with light pink bubbles.

When she emerged from the barrier, she took a deep breath, and went to find a compartment, making sure Ron and Harry were behind her. To her delighted surprise when she looked in the first compartment there was Madeline just staring out the window, wearing a blood red shalwar kameez with the most beautiful elaborate embroidery; she also had two silver bracelets and a matching string necklace with a single small amythest in the middle.

"Madeline? Can we join you?" asked Hermione opening the door. Madeline looked up "Of course Hermione" She nodded, and resumed looking out the window. _Maybe Ron was right,_ thought Hermione, _She is a little strange. Maybe that is the Afghanistan part of her_. She glanced at Ron who was already sitting opposite and just gazing at her.

But then suddenly Madeline said, not turning away from the window "Please stop staring at me Ronald" Ron looked at Harry surprised but was met with a shrug.

"That's a nice necklace Madeline," mentioned Hermione, "Oh thank you my aunt sent it to me a few months ago, she lives in Mazar-e-Sharif, a city in the north of Afghanistan. She told me it's been in the family for a few generations. In case you're wondering it's actually a real amythest." Madeline smiled.

"Wanna play some chess?" Harry asked a few minutes later just after the train started to leave the station. Madeline looked up "Me?" she said bewildered, Hermione could see she was not used to be asked if she wanted to play a game or not. "Yeah, Madeline, see what you can do against Harry." Said Ron "I'll play winner" Madeline nodded and started to sort her pieces on the board. She chose to be white, while Harry was black.

It was a quick game, by Hermione's standard's when watching Harry and Ron, but this one only lasted about 15 min, till Madeline smirked moved a piece and said "Checkmate"

Ron looked dumbfounded. "How did she do that?" Madeline raised her eyebrows at Ron and said, "A really good chess player never reveals his or her secrets."

"My father and I are always playing chess and teaching family back in Afghanistan how to play. There is still war there and women are not allowed to go out and work, and if they go out, they must wear a burqa if they are a woman or a chador if they are a girl, to completely cover their faces. Therefore, when we go there on trips we always teach them games so they aren't bored. Of course that means I must wear a chador when father takes me there."

"The Canadian, American and British armies are fighting the Taliban; there are a few other armies too though. The Taliban say they are fighting for Afghanistan but they are the ones who are imprisoning women and girls in their own home. Here," Madeline reached in her bag, pulled out three books, and handed them to Ron, "Read these."

The first book was _The Breadwinner_, the second was _Parvana's Journey_, and the third was titled _Mud City_. "These are a series books following the story of two girls, Parvana and Shauzia. It has real information about Afghanistan and when you read them you may notice that a few times in the books it mentions my family's home, on my fathers side that is. I think it would be good so you can understand, well, more about me."

"What is a burqa and chador?" Ron asked, still gazing at the three books.

"A burqa is a long, tent-like garment, which the Taliban have said women must wear whenever they go outside. It covers them completely and even has a narrow mesh screen over the eyes. You can understand it is hot in the summer. A chador is sort of the same thing but different: It's a piece of cloth worn by women and girls to cover their hair and shoulders. Girls wear them outside. The men do all the work and shopping. If a women goes out, she must be accompanied by a male, or have a written note attached to them from the male stating she has permission to be out. Women and girls become weak because the homes are a very little single room. They do not move around much and besides, there is not much room to move around in. Women, girls, don't get much exercise." Madeline sighed and looked down. They saw a single tear run down her face as she bit her lip.

"I'm sorry I asked," said Ron, "I was just curious! Sue me! Though not literally!" he added for good measure. Madeline smiled at him and laughed.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and to all of their surprise (sort of), Draco Malfoy was standing in the doorway. "What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione asked icily, no way was she going to let the horrible Slytherin-Prince take on them this year (however secretly she had been writing to him all summer; they had made a good friendship. It had happened by accident).

"I was wondering if I could talk to Potter alone." He sneered, to Hermione's surprise Harry immediately got up and started to follow Malfoy, up at the door he turned and said, "Don't worry, it's not like anything can happen, the train is full of students." and left. Madeline got up and said, "I'll follow them just to make sure," And left, quietly closing the door shut behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry followed Malfoy to the end of the train aware that Madeline was following him so Malfoy could not attack anyway. "What do you want Malfoy?" he asked dangerously. "I want to apologize, Potter" Harry blinked. This was not what he had been expecting. "Huh?" was all he could get out.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and muttered, "My father doesn't want me doing this, but I'm tired of always doing what my father wants." Harry smirked. "You sound the opposite of Neville" Malfoy raised his eyebrows and said, "I want to start again. I've liked you and your friends from the beginning but under my fathers orders I was forced to act like an ass towards you" Malfoy grimaced slightly as if he was in pain.

Then Malfoy stuck out his hand, which had a burn mark on it, and as if his hand was giving the orders, Harry shook it. "You'll have to prove it though Malfoy" Malfoy sighed "Very well Potter. See you at school" Malfoy smiled (it looked a little funny) before adding "Harry" but Harry just nodded "Draco".

Madeline watched them closely, as far as she could tell, they were just talking, but she thought she noticed Malfoy's hand slipping into his pocket. She quickly muttered a spell and he immediately took it out. There on the hand was a horrible scorch mark. Madeline giggled slightly. She raced to Malfoy's side when Harry left and said, "OK I know you were reaching in your pocket for you wand. You were going to jinx Harry!" she added her special glare for an extra touch.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and shook his head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. "I was going to ask him to give this to…Hermione. I was asked to give it to her and not to say who it's from." Madeline blushed and took the note, "I'll give it to her. Sorry about that." And she hurried back to the compartment where the others were waiting for her. The train was nearing the station.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that all about on the train?" Ron immediately asked Harry, once they got a carriage. They had changed already except Madeline, who explained that she was going to get robes on the first trip to Hogsmeade, because she only had time to get her books. Madeline put down her book while Hermione put the note from Draco back in her bag, her face slightly pink. Luckily, Madeline was the only one to notice this; though Ron eyed the note with a suspicious glance.

"Malfoy wanted to apologize and be friends, with all of us." Hermione pretended to roll her eyes, as he told them everything. "No bloody way will I be friends with that ferret Harry!" Ron cried out angrily, immediately after Harry finished telling them what happened. "Oh come on Ron," sighed Hermione "Give him a chance. He could have changed, it happens. I for one do not mind giving him a second chance. After all, I did punch him in third year." She shrugged her shoulders.

Ron just glared and right away gave her a retort. Hermione just answered back and the row started. _Great_, Madeline thought, _I have to start my year off in a fight._ They got out of the carriage and headed up to the school with the others, _I will just have to block them out every time they start a row!_ Madeline knew, it was not going to be easy.

Once they were inside Madeline was shocked. She thought the doors were big, but when they stepped in the place was enormous; her house would probably fit a little less then two times in the Great Hall. There were four house tables with the houses colours and symbols over it, and, right at the top the Staff table, which had a giant black banner with an enlarged Hogwarts symbol in the middle.

Madeline saw her mother already at the table and waved and her mother returned the wave along with a cheery grin. Then she realised that sense she was not in a house she could not go anywhere. Therefore, she decided to do the sensible thing and wait at the doors.

Finally, when everyone was settled in, Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster stood up "I would like to welcome you all for another year at Hogwarts. Now, before we continue with the usual Sorting Ceremony I would like to welcome a new student who will be starting in her sixth year. Ah, and here she is already. Please join me in welcoming Madeline McGonagall!" The whole Hall burst into applause as Madeline walked towards Dumbledore. She knew her face was showing complete confidence.

She got up to the Staff and turned around, flashing the whole Hall a dazzling smile. The oak doors opened again and in came Madeline's grandmother carrying a stool; a grubby hat and a roll of parchment. _Ooh, I hope I can be sorted first so it will not be as embarrassing, _thought Madeline. No sooner, had she thought it then Professor McGonagall put down the stool and the hat and opened the parchment, and the first years all came together in front of her. "Now first years. When I call your name, you will come forth, put on the hat, and it will sort you into your houses" She cleared her throat and started "McGonagall, Madeline!"

Madeline was surprised that what she hoped came true, ok well not that surprised, and she hurried forward and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on her and immediately the brim opened and a voice said: "A McGonagall? I have not seen one in ages. Lots of courage and bravery, ready to prove yourself. Well then…GRYFFINDOR!" the hat bellowed the last word to the Hall and it rang out in applause again as she hurried to the Gryffindor table and sat down beside Harry.

As Madeline looked down the table, the sorting continued, she saw other students who she saw at Diagon Alley.

The sorting finished at the 'W's' (Georgia Windfall - Ravenclaw) McGonagall picked up the stool and the hat and walked away. Dumbledore stood up and with arms wide and said beaming "Tuck in!" And suddenly the house tables were groaning under the plates and plates of food. "This looks amazing guys!" Madeline exclaimed. "The food is good, but the dormitories are awesome!" Hermione mentioned, "You know Peeves was messing in the kitchen again and scaring the house-elves so it's lucky there actually is a feast. Same thing as two years ago" Nearly Headless Nick said suddenly. "Your remember I'm sure?" his gazed turned towards Hermione. She nodded and frowned a little.

Nick soon after glided up the table to chat with a little first-year girl with her pitch-black hair in two braids. Hermione looked curiously at her. She was wearing a black dress that went to her knees with a white collar and black tights. Underneath her new robes of course but her robes were wide open. She was oddly pale with dark eyes.

After the last of the pudding vanished, Dumbledore stood up again. "Now that we are all fed and watered. I would like to make a few announcements. One, Mr. Filch says there is a list of 517 items that are banned, the list can be viewed tacked to his office door. Also Professor McGonagall has the list of those wishing to be on the house teams, Gryffindor with three positions open, Ravenclaw with five positions open and Slytherin and Huffelpuff both with four positions open." He paused for a moment while the Hall silence suddenly lifted. "As so" Dumbledore continued louder "I know how important your study's are and I am sure that you would want to have breakfast before classes start, so off you go!"

Madeline heard the scraping and banging as the school was dismissed and headed with Harry, Ron and Hermione up to the Gryffindor Tower. She had not actually listened to Dumbledore's speech, mostly because her grandmother already told her. Another was she was a Seer but did not want anyone to know. Not even her family, she was still considering her friends.

Madeline followed Hermione up to the rooms. When Madeline got into her bed, she was amazed at how warm and cozy it felt. She also heard Hermione give a big huff when the others got into bed. Madeline grinned to herself but did not fall asleep right away; rather she was listening to the storm that had started outside during the Feast. Madeline had always loved the rain. She was glad the rain started after they were inside and she was a total water baby. Well more then that. It wasn't, however, like she knew that yet.


	3. III The New School Year

III) The New [School] Year

As the weeks went by Madeline found herself losing a sense of time. Everyday it was the same thing (except weekends!): Wake up; Breakfast; class; class; lunch; class; class; dinner; homework. It may seem robotic to some people but sense many of the classes were different everyday it was quite fun. The first Hogsmeade weekend was the third Saturday in September. Unfortunately, Madeline was not able to go because she had an essay for Flitwick that she needed or else was looking towards detention.

One night, Ginny came up to Madeline while she was doing homework and told her something. "I don't want to be with my boyfriend any more but I don't want to hurt him. Michael Corner was easy because we practically dumped each other at the same time, but this time the boyfriend I'm with wants to be with me but I don't want to…be." Ginny scrunched up her nose with her head resting on her hands, "Life stinks at the best of times." She huffed.

Madeline put down her quill and considered Ginny for a moment. Then she suddenly saw, in her minds eye, Ginny being asked to a dance by her hearts desire. And it wasn't her present boyfriend. She knew what to do. "I have an idea Ginny. Hold on!" Madeline got up and went and sat on the couch next to Gin's boyfriend while noting that she got a curious glance from a few people nearby, including Ginny.

"Hi," Madeline said silkily, twirling her hair with her finger, "I'm a friend of Ginny's and there is an awkward thing she wants to say to you but well, feels awkward about saying it because she's afraid of hurting your feelings." Madeline gave a small pout, just enough for him to get the message. Easy girl, she warned herself, whatever, she was a master at this.

"Yeah?" he asked. Madeline made a small sad smile and puppy dog eyes and continued: "You see, I don't want you hurt either but I better get it over with: Ginny's dumping you, she doesn't want to be with you anymore." And with that done she stood up and went back to the table with Ginny sitting there staring at her shocked.

"And that's how I work it!" Madeline grabbed her stuff and walked up to her Dorm, not noticing Ginny slapping her forehead before going up to her Dorm. However, Ginny was slightly laughing inside her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks before Hallowe'en a notice went up all over the common rooms. They all saw it when they were heading down to breakfast on Saturday. It said:

**We will be having a Hallowe'en  
ball on October 31st .  
Dress robes ****will**** be worn and it will start  
at 8:00 after dinner.**

"Wow" gasped Madeline, as she Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were heading down to breakfast. "Halloween is in two weeks! And I still need to get a dress! It's so lucky tomorrow is a Hogsmeade weekend sense I missed the last one." Ron made a strange face. Yesterday at breakfast he had received a package that held dress robes for him that, according to Ginny, made up for the ones he had to wear two years ago. They were like his school robes but were very dark orange, almost black in colour.

"Well you can help me pick out a dress too." Said Hermione. "For the first little while mostly of the dance, I guess…" Madeline nodded and gave her a strange smile, then gasped. "I just remembered something be right back!"

Ginny watched as Madeline ran off. "I wonder what her problem is?" She asked, "I mean she may have a completely different side to her that will come out unless she does one thing or another every so often." Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at her. "What?" Why do I always have the odd thing to say! She thought. "I don't think it's anything like that." Ginny said hurriedly. Hermione nodded. "You're right. I mean she does have a way of doing things that's probably just something about her that's unique, like the fact she can do Wandless magic!"

Ginny was shocked. This is whom I end up being friends with? An Afghanistan and McGonagall's granddaughter? I cannot believe that this is happening! Obviously it showed on her face, because when a second later Madeline ran up too them. She immediately questioned her about the odd look on her face. "Nothing" Ginny muttered and turned away from them and started towards the Great Hall.

A hand suddenly came onto her shoulder; she whipped around only to find, Jane, her roommate behind her. "Sorry if I startled you Gin." Ginny just shook her head, as they sat down at the table. "No, you didn't startle me I've just heard enough of rubbish, it all started when…" and she started about what was happening sense after the Madeline had appeared.

Jane watched her while Ginny talked, with a piece of chicken on it's way too her mouth. Though Ginny noticed after a few moments, Jane realised the chicken was getting cold and started eating after about five minutes. "…And then they act as if I'm just so crazy!" Ginny finally finished as her lunch disappeared. "Well, Gin I think that they're trying to welcome the new girl and also, you've barely ever hung out with them so it's probably the fact, they just don't see you often. OK so you and Harry are sort of together." Jane had wise words. Nevertheless, it was all true.

"Me and Harry? I just broke up with my boyfriend!" Ginny looked at Jane strangely.

"Oh well Madeline hinted to me yesterday that you two were going to be closer quite soon." Jane shrugged. Ginny shook her head. It was a wonderful wish but... not likely to happen.

At breakfast, Hermione was in the middle of eating her breakfast. She was wearing aqua jeans and a white T-shirt with blue designs all over and a white cashmere sweater. She had her hair down and had a little butterfly barrette in her hair that Madeline had given her.

Then the post came. This in itself was not unusual except that a beautiful sleek owl flew towards Hermione and landed in front of her. It was carrying a white rose, a silver locket with a heart on it made out of rubies and a simple note that was on a piece of paper that looked like a business card, however it had swirls of gold glitter all around the edges. She took it off and smelled the rose as she read the note:

**Roses are red**

Ruby hearts too

To the ball, I want to go

With someone, that is you!

D.M 

Hermione smiled and couldn't help giggling. She knew whom it was from: Draco. She chanced a glance at him for across the hall, caught his eye, and nodded. They both smiled and turned back to their breakfast just as Madeline sat down across from Hermione. Before she had time to react, Madeline grabbed the note, read it, and handed it back to Hermione.

"Well princess, look who has a guy at your heart!" Hermione knew she was just teasing and giggled again. "I already accepted. He also sent me this rose and locket!" Madeline gasped. "It's so beautiful! I love roses."

Then Madeline paused, "Wait. How did you accept so fast? You just got this note right before I came in here."

"After I got it I saw him watching me and I nodded my head to show that I was saying yes." Madeline seemed to accept this answer and went back to eating her breakfast.

I think I'll let her in on my secret, thought Hermione: "OK I have to tell you something. At the Hallowe'en ball, I'm going to be singing for a little while. Just for a few songs, then there's this other band singing a song or two I don't know about it. I'm doing a few more songs then dancing for the rest of the night. So I'll sing for two hours after I dance for two hours." Hermione sighed, "It will be a tiring evening, but definitely a lot of fun and it will be worth it. I found a spell so after every song, my costume automatically changes immediately, well, on stage. Though all people see is a mist surrounding me and then disappearing with me standing there in a different outfit." Hermione shrugged.

Madeline let out a happy gasp, "Ohmigosh! What are you singing? Do you have your stage outfit? If you do not I can help you get it!" Hermione pretended to jump back in her seat, "Whoa! Back off, I'm not telling you my secret!" But she giggled. "Look we better get to Hogsmeade, I'm sure Harry and Ron won't want to waste any time showing you around!"

"I doubt that." Said Madeline, shaking her head. They went into the Entrance Hall where Filch was marking off the people with permission to go. The slight hold up was a second year who was trying to get into Hogsmeade, claiming he was a third year.

It turned out that Hermione was actually right (No surprise there)! Once they got into Hogsmeade Harry and Ron immediately began naming all the places they could go. Shrieking Shack, Honeydukes, Post Office, Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, a pretty little hilltop clearing, Honeydukes. Well Madeline got the point: Ron obviously really wanted to go to Honeydukes.

Sense the hill where the Shrieking Shack could be seen was closest, they went there first. It took ten minutes to get up because the hill was slippery with some mud and wet leaves. Finally, when they got to the fence, Madeline saw the Shack where she had not been allowed to go when she was little.

"People say it's the most haunted house in Britain but we know that a friend of ours, Remus Lupin, was actually making those sounds." Ron said, leaning on the fence, staring at Madeline with interest.

"Oh my! Whatever for? Why would she be going in there?" Madeline cried. The others looked confused at this last sentence. She stuck her hand in her bag and brought out some binoculars. Peering through them, she practically flipped over the fence because she was leaning so far on it, looking at the Shrieking Shack. Of course, she did end up flipping over.

"Ooph!" Madeline grunted has she it the ground. Ron immediately reached over the fence to help her up and over.

"Thanks, it's just, I thought I saw someone enter the Shrieking Shack!"

* * *

Bellatrix slowly walked up the stairs. She thought someone was watching her but knew it was ridiculous. However, just to make sure, she had cast a spell on the entire Shack so no one will disturb them. She wondered why her master had decided to use the Shack, but of course, she knew it was foolish to let him know she thought these thoughts. Stopping for a moment, she mustered all her energy to perform a small amount of Occlumancy enough so her dear master would not know.

"Bellatrix, you are very nearly late." A cold voice came from the shadows.

Bellatrix slowly turned, and there in the shadows was him, her master, the one to win in the end.

"My apologies my Lord. It's a Hogsmeade weekend and I needed to avoid detection. I-"

"Spare me your excuse Bella; I have a job for you!" Lord Voldemort snapped. He turned and started pacing the room, his cloak making a swishing sound everytime he turned. Bellatrix followed him with her eyes still bundled in her traveling cloak. He turned around and studied Bellatrix. "You know that, McGonagall girl? We need to plan the kidnapping of her. She has immense power, obviously she cannot handle it so we must take it. We can take care of it."

Bellatrix gave a cold smile. "What must I do my Lord?" she sank to the ground in a kneeling position staring up at him.

"Round up all the followers and bring them to the cave. Then choose three to go with you, we must get the giants. The dementors are already there; along with the Inferior." Voldemort stopped his pacing and turned to look down at her. "You must not fail me Bella, one more mess up and I have had it!"

And with that he turned on the spot and dissapperated, leaving Bellatrix staring at the spot where he vanished. Then she threw up.

While they walked around Hogsmeade, Madeline smiled, the last time she had been here she had been quite small, though she didn't tell this to the others, they were having fun showing her around. She felt something was wrong but decided not to worry her friends…yet.

They agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks in two hours. So the two girls went one way to get dresses and the two boys towards Honeydukes. They found a nice little shop where they could see it was filled with hundreds of dresses, their vision already impaired by the sudden rainbow of colours. They grinned at each other and went inside.

Hermione still wasn't one to excited over a dress, but she had had alot of fun at the Yule Ball so now she was even more excited!

They immediately grabbed a handful of dresses each and took turns trying them on so as to let the other see. The first one that Hermione came out in was a midnight blue dress that was over the shoulder, long sleeve, and cut at one knee then continued down the side. It was very beautiful but didn't suit Hermione's hair colour and eyes.

Madeline's first one was a light purple dress that went to her knees and had pink sequins on them. She didn't even let Hermione judge it before deciding that it was horrible (the lady at the counter scowled).

After two more dresses that went from a bubbly yellow ("Oh good heavens!") to a sporty diamond Quidditch dress ("Ugh!") Hermione found a beautiful red and gold dress that matched the Gryffindor colours. It had gold around the edges, no sleeves, just thin spaghetti straps, and matching pure gold gloves that were small, considering they only went to her wrists. She would wear gold hoops and the locket; and with her hair in a braid down her back, she said she was able to weave thin ribbons of red and gold in it. Madeline said it made her look really look like the Gryffindor Princess!

After a dress that was quite pretty but did not suit her (light emerald green with a sort of princess look, and made of velvet), Madeline chose a dress, which was dark blue, dusted in diamonds and made of silk. It had very thin straps and showed a bit of cleavage. Madeline had matching gloves that were a beautiful silver with a hint of dark blue and that barely touched her elbows, she told Hermione that she was going to where a diamond bracelet and matching diamond necklace and earrings with it and spray silver and blue glitter in her hair and just have her hair half up, half down.

They both purchased their dresses and headed off to meet the boys, when Hermione looked at her watch she was surprised to see that an hour and a half had already passed by! They didn't realize it because they were having fun trying on dresses. That part surprised Hermione sense she wasn't one to get excited over something as little as a dress.

When they got to the Three Broomsticks, they saw Harry and Ron sitting at a table in the corner. Their butterbeer had already come, and Ron just saw the two girls enter the pub. He waved them over so they quickly came over to sit down (or as quickly as possible with a packed full pub with tables and people and chairs everywhere!

"Hey guys! So what are you up to?" Hermione asked sitting down, running her hands through her hair slightly. She had put her bags just under the table by her feet, Madeline did it too. Of course, Ron made sure to sit beside Madeline, not that Hermione or Madeline minded, but they gave each other knowing looks.

"We went to Honeydukes and we met Ginny and her friend, what's-her-name, Jane. So we talked for a while then headed off. Guess what? Harry asked Ginny to the dance!" Ron burst out.

Madeline gave her radiant smile to Harry, "You did? That's wonderful! I'm so happy you're taking her!" Harry just gave a sheepish grin and muttered "Thanks." Of course Madeline knew that Harry had been going to ask her. But no need to tell him that.

"Oh yeah and we got you guys stuff from Honeydukes too." Said Ron. He reached under the table where a single bag was at his feet. Pulling out two bags and handing them to the girls he asked. "Hey Hermione. You've been quiet; who are you going to the dance with?"

Hermione gave a start, "Oh…um…I just…er…" she stuttered. She gave Madeline a pleading look and Madeline caught it.

"Back of you guys," she advised them, "if Hermione doesn't want to tell you, that's her business. And don't think that she not saying anything because no one's asked her, she was asked this morning and I was there."

Ron shrank back but Harry just looked confused, "I didn't say anything Madeline," he said, "OK well now I just said that but, well, you know what I am."

Madeline gave a tinkling laugh. "Don't worry I'm not accusing you. However," her gazed turned to Ron's, while her tone changed, "you are a different story. Everytime that a dance goes on, you are always trying to get Hermione to open up every little thing! Women have rights in this country to keep secrets to themselves! Hermione is not like those bimbo girls that are always giggling about who's with who. She is a strong, independent women, and if you cannot handle that she is not worthy of your time."

Ron sighed, "OK, OK you're right, I'm sorry Hermione. I know your not like that and I know that you were/are thinking in your head that I'm a git." He nodded and turned to Madeline as if asking her approval. She merely rolled her eyes.

Harry looked at his watch. "We better get back up to the school; it's starting to get late." The others nodded, and getting their bags they quickly paid, Madeline leading the way out of the pub out in to the cold night. All of them agreed it had been, in fact a fun trip though they didn't visit every place they planned. However, as they trudged up to the school, through mud and water, a pair of cold heavy lidded eyes was unknowingly watching them.


	4. IV Harvest Day

IV) Harvest Day 

"Oh Hermione you look absolutely outstanding!" Madeline exclaimed. They were showing off their dresses to each other. Ginny was also there. Hermione grinned. She was the last one to show her dress. Madeline had been so excited that she showed hers off first. Ginny had gone second and it turned out the dress Ginny had been the emerald one that Madeline had discarded at the dress store.

"I can't wait till the dance!" said Ginny, sitting on Hermione's bed eating some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans.

"Hey don't eat 'em all!" giggled Madeline. She grabbed the box out of Ginny's hand, grabbed a handful and handed the box to Hermione, ignoring the shout of protest that came from Ginny. "We girls must keep our figures don't we?" Madeline said in a very silly English accent and striking the most absurd poise, earning more laughter from the girls.

It was Sunday night and they were having their own little slumber party in their dorm. Madeline was wearing some yellow pyjamas with monkeys holding cup cakes all over. The matching shirt was also yellow and had a single monkey that was frowning and rearing back, preparing to throw the cup cake in its hand and the words underneath said **I'M NOT AMUSED**. Ginny was wearing a long blood stone coloured nightgown that was very beautiful and her hair in two braids (done by Madeline) and Hermione had lost her pyjama top with her rich purple pyjama shorts, so she just wore a green tank top. Her hair was just thrown up in a messy bun.

Laughing, Hermione followed her lead, sitting on the edge of her bed so straight and perfect she said, "Ah yes, we must keep up tradition of our ways." To prove it she pursed her lips and threw her head back with her hand on the back of her head. Ginny was laughing so hard that she fell off the bed and onto the floor.

"OK guys; let's be serious for a second." Hermione said, finally catching her breath. "I want you guys to join me on stage at Halloween. Except…I decided just to go with one costume for the whole time and just have the lighting and stuff change, other wise it looks weird. "

Sense it was October; Madeline was wearing earrings with a single opal. She also had a bracelet made with pink tourmaline. She always followed the months and gems. Sometimes she would feel giddy and go by the days of the week. As an example sense today was Sunday, she might be wearing earrings with three gems: Amber, gold and topaz. Now as she nodded excitedly her braided ponytail swung back and forth. She had use two gold coloured elastics for it.

Today the ruling planet was the sun and it was a time for happiness. The best part? Tomorrow was Harvest Day! It was her favourite time. She had gained permission from her mother and Dumbledore to help with the Harvest Day dinner. Basically Turkey, stuffing, pumpkin pie, apple pie, carrots, mashed potatoes, gravy, freshly cut sun flowers from the meadow 'round the castle at the tables, pumpkins as decorations around the walls, banners and candles! Oh it was going to be fantastic!

"I'd love to Hermione!" said Madeline excitedly. She jumped onto the bed beside causing Ginny (who had just picked herself off the floor and sat down again) to bump off the bed again. "Hey not funny!" Ginny said, sticking out her bottom lip and glaring at Madeline.

Hermione was obviously working on not busting out laughing as her whole body was quivering ever so slightly, her hand over her mouth and her eyes already laughing. "Oh yeah?" said Ginny, "Well lets just see how much you laugh when your in that situation!" And with that, Ginny grabbed a pillow and started hitting Hermione with it. And at that point, the pillow war began!

* * *

Harry and Ron were [finally] finishing their Herbology homework when something from up the girl's staircase made them jump. They had heard a scream followed by a shriek and a sound of laughter. They looked at each other startled.

"What the bloody hell was that?!?" Ron gasped.

"I'm guessing it was the girl's seeing as it came from up the girl's staircase." Harry said reasonably rolling his eyes.

Ron wrote down on last sentence and closed the bottle of his ink. He stared up at the girls staircase and wore a thoughtful expression on his face. "Do you ever wonder what girls talk about when guys aren't around?" He turned his head to look back at Harry, but he was finishing his Herbology homework. "Harry!"

Harry jumped and looked up at Ron, "What?" he asked.

"I was asking if you ever wondered what girls talk about when guys aren't around." Ron said in a frustrated voice. Harry just shrugged.

Ron shook his head and reached into his bag. Pulling out some papers he asked Harry without looking up, "Who is this teacher anyway? I forgot. I think her name is Professor Em-K or something…"

Harry nodded. "Yeah that's right. Binns quit for some reason and she's the new History of Magic teacher. She seems pretty cool but every time I have her class I think she has a new hair cut! I think that's a little weird." Ron nodded his head agreeing.

"Why did Binn's quit anyway?" Ron asked.

"Binn's quit the post after he finally realized he had died years previously, plus he actually fell asleep in class once. You would think he would know he's dead I mean, entering and exiting the classroom through the blackboard all the time? But I'm guessing he just never payed attention." Harry shrugged and bent down to pull out his last bit of homework (two foot roll for Transfiguration).

At that moment a crash came from the staircase followed by thumps and yells and giggles and a whack off other noises. Within a few moments three objects appeared. The boys couldn't tell who they were because there was pillows and feathers going every direction. Suddenly one of them tripped and sent the rest sprawling to the floor. Once the feathers landed, and the three people got untangled, Harry and Ron were able to tell who they were.

"Ginny?"

"Madeline?"

"Hermione?"

"Uh, hi guys!" Ginny said slowly getting up. "What are you doing here?" Madeline and Hermione got up too, the three of them brushing feathers off their pyjamas.

"Just doing our homework." said Harry and Ron. The girls shrugged and started heading back up the stairs, though Ginny and Madeline snuck glances back at the boys and smiled at them, giving them a small wave before catching each other's eye, grinning, and hurrying up the staircase where Hermione was waiting for them.

Two hours later when the girls got ready for bed, Madeline noticed the piece of paper she had seen drop from no where. Unfortunately she hadn't had the time to read it.

* * *

Early the next morning Ginny's eye's fluttered opened and blinked in the pale sunlight coming through the window. Smiling slightly to herself she went to the window and threw it open welcoming and breathing in the dewy morning air, giggling slightly when a blue bird flew past and hit a window close by then flew off again.

She happened to glance down at the friendship bracelet Madeline had giving her a week ago ("No matter what, we will always remember eachother." Madeline had said) only to scream in shock.

Madeline's eyes flew open and she jumped up hitting everything in sight with the pillow in her hand, only to stop amidst feathers and other jumbled things, looking wild eyed and scared, breathing heavily. "What was the screaming all about?!?" she cried, seriously freaked.

Ginny said, "I'm not the one hitting everything like a maniac. Look!" And she stepped out of the slight shadow and showed Madeline and Hermione (who Madeline had woken up) her arms, face and neck. Her skin had turned raw red over night. It looked like it had been rubbed forever and would never heal. Along with Ginny's flaming red hair, she looked down right scary. That wasn't compared to her face. Her hair was messed from sleep, her face was raw, and she had a terrified look on her face. Fear matched nothing else and even as they watched her and wondered what to do, Ginny collasped in front of their eyes!

* * *

'Ugh, when is she coming down?' thought Bellatrix. She was hiding in the Gryffindor common room with an Invisibilty Cloak. Her master was already upset that she lost the paper but now she had to try and kidnap [Madeline] McGonagoll.

She had heard a slight shriek and lots of banging a few minutes before but now all was silent. Bellatrix's head dropped onto her legs. She had been on the watch all night. There had to be an easier way to get her! And she felt almost like throwing up again. She knew why though.

And she had it! Her head snapped up and she hurried through the portriat hole, ignoring the Fat Lady, ("Who's there? You shouldn't be out at this early hour!") and hurrying on to the dungeons where the Slytherin's were. She had to get to Draco and his friends. They were the key to the _girl_!It's not like students from her own house would care that she was in their common room, or in the castle for that matter.

Bellatrix grinned with malicious as she ran down the stone staircase.

* * *

Madeline and Hermione (with the help of Ron and Harry) had taken Ginny to the hospital wing before everybody had gotten up. Hermione suspected Ginny had collasped from the shock but Ron was worried it was much worse. I mean, who wakes up one morning with raw skin? Madeline expressed her thought that something had bitten her or whatever during her Herbology class the day before and now it was effecting her. Harry was just so scared that his face was white and he didn't speak.

Once they had left Ginny in Madam Pomfrey's care, they went back to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for the day. Madeline simply put on some ripped jeans and a t-shirt she usally used when she was painting and her hair was thrown in a messy bun with the tendrils pinned with some bobby pins. Hermione wore regular jeans with cute multi-colour sewn on patches, a pair of tan loafers, a simple orange alluring halter top (for Harvest Day), and her hair was in a ponytail.

Madeline hurried down to the kitchen to start cooking for the Harvest Dinner. Before hand, she took a quick detour outside and picked some special grain that Proffesor Sprout had growing especially for Harvest Day.

When she got into the kitchens, she saw the house-elves had already started getting all the ingredients together – besides the grain which was going to be turned into flour – but had refrained from starting as they knew Madeline had some original idea's in her mind, well, more original then what they did every year.

"OK everyone, I'm here!" Madeline called, setting the bundle of grain onto a table, "OK lets get started. You two," she pointed at two younger elves – one with blue eyes, the other with green orbs for eyes but that doesn't come into the story much – who immediately straightend up and looked at her, "can started with turning the grain into flour, we have alot of work to do today, plus while everyone is doings stuff after lunch we have to sneak into the Great Hall without being seen, there so we can decorate."

The two little house-elves (with the help of Madeline) got all the grain into the mini-mill that they had (A/N I have no idea how I thought of [mini-mill] but it sounds funny) so they could turn it into the best flour.

Madeline took ten minutes to get everyone sorted, making sure they knew what they were doing, and handed out the recipe for each group. However she turned to Dobby, the only house-elf left that she hadn't given a job.

"Alright Dobby, your coming with me," she said, "I'll put disslusionment charms on us so if anyone goes outside, they won't notice us....hopefully. However this means everytime we pick something we must put a disslusionment charm on that object too." Dobby nodded to show he understand what Madeline was saying.

"Alright everyone!" Madeline called out. All the elves stopped working for a moment to turn and look at her, "Dobby and I are going to go pick some things for the food and decorations, this will take a while so I hope nothing goes wrong here."

It took quite a while (even with Hagrid's help) to get all the pumpkin's [they needed] into the room just off of the kitchen. But once they got it everyone took a five minute rest. Or at least Madeline did. The other house-elves kept on baking; and now a warm delicious smell was seeping out from the kitchen and floating over the whole castle. It was a toasty sorta smell, with cinnamon and other yummy things.

By the time lunch came around Madeline had gotten all the decorations together so she was able to go to lunch. Before leaving the kitchen she took off her apron and washed her face and hands before going in the Great Hall for lunch, there meeting up with Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Hey guys, how's everything sense I last saw you?" asked Madeline, helping herself to a generous helping of food. She was starving.

"Not much went on," said Hermione, "Madam Pomfrey said that you were right: Ginny did rub againts something during Herbology but it's happened before so Madam Pomfrey fixed her up fine. Oh look there she is now!"

They all twisted around in their seats and caught Ginny's eye as she walked towards them. She still looked a little pale with the exception of her cheeks which were a little flushed. She was also a little shaky but otherwise OK. She sat down next to Hermione and slowly started putting some food on her plate.

"Are you alright Gin?" asked Ron. Ginny just shrugged.

"Madam Pomfrey said I shouldn't be eating that much for the rest of the week 'cause to much food could get infected in my body then I would be worse off then when I started." And she did follow Pomfrey's word. Ginny only ate one piece of ham, handful of grapes, glass of pumpkin juice and a very small about of pudding.

Suddenly an owl flew over head and dropped a letter onto Madeline's plate. The letter was lavender in colour and smelled of lilac's... and now it also smelled of eggs. Madeline ripped it open and read:

_Please meet me in the Entrance hall. We need to talk._

It was in writing she did not recognize and there was no signature saying who it was from. Well Madeline might as well go but at the same time, she had a horrible feeling about this. No one knew her favourite flower was lilac's... however that day she had found the note, she was taking a survey and one of the questions was 'What is your favourite flower?' and Madeline had been saying the answers in a loud whisper because the common room was empty... or was it?

"Whose it from Madeline?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, there is no signature but I'm gonna go...Can one of you come with me? Just to be safe?" Madeline looked at each of them straight in the face.

"I will," said Ron immediately standing up. Harry rolled his eyes.

So Madeline and Ron headed into the Entrance hall in time to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle messing with little Dennis Creevy.

"Oi! Get your hands off him ferret!" Ron called out.

The trio raised their heads to look at him and ran off laughing. Madeline and Ron looked at eachother confused before hurrying to Dennis's side.

"Are you alright Dennis?" asked Madeline gently. She had taken a liking to him when they first met, and now they were good friends, even if there was a small age difference.

Dennis nodded, trembling from head to toe, but he had a weird look in his eye. Madeline tried to wave it off but found her worry of the whole situation was growing worse, eating her insides out.

"Lets take you back to Gryffindor tower so you can have a lie down OK Dennis?" suggested Ron. Again, Dennis nodded. As the three headed to the tower Madeline noticed that Dennis had become relaxed. To relaxed and she became very suspicious and wary of him. Though Ron, who was strutting a few steps ahead of them, appeared not to have noticed.

When they got in the common room, Dennis pulled out a small pouch and said, "I'm gonna quickly talk to my mom," and he threw a tiny handful of the powder into the fire place, making the fire turn green.

"No Dennis you really should lie down, you can talk to your mum later." Madeline said sternly. Dennis just grinned with an evil glint in his eye and Madeline realized her mistake.

"PETRIFACIS TOTALUS!" She shouted at the imposter, just as he shouted the same spell at Ron who was taken off guard, and fell to the ground. The imposter managed to jump out of Madeline's spell just as the Polyjuice Potion started to wear off. It was Bellatrix Lestrange.

She dodged Madeline's next spell and stunned her, grabbing tight hold of her she stepped into the fireplace and vanished into the fire. Unknowing that a boy, not much older then the real Dennis Creevy, had seen the whole thing and now was looking positivly scared. He had to tell Harry. But first, Colin really should take the curse off of Ron.

Colin was angry that Bellatrix had dared use his brother as a bait, but then, Colin reminded himself, that wasn't _really_ his brother, oh no that was just Bellatrix in desguise using Dennis's form.

When Colin and Ron had told Harry, Ginny, and Hermione what had happended, they hastended to Dumbledore to tell him immediately; though wasting precious minutes in trying to find out what the password was and if it wasn't for McGonagoll coming along and saying the password ("Tootie Fruitie.") and letting them into his office, the five of them could have been there all night.

Dumbledore listeneded calmly as they told their story, though looking very grave, especially when Ginny showed him the note that Madeline had recieved at lunch (Madeline had just left it on the table so Ginny put it in her pocket). Finally he stood up and started pacing his office, clearly thinking hard.

"You say she already knew there was something wrong?" he questioned them.

"Well," started Harry, "Ginny first asked who the letter was from and Madeline just said there was no signature but she was gonna go. We never saw the letter so we had no idea where she was planning on going. Then Madeline asked if one of us could go with her so Ron volunteered, but the way she was talking and the look on her face just showed worry and so I was guessing something was up." while he spoke Ginny slightly moved closer to him and Ron looked at them with a knowing look in his eyes before glancing back at Dumbledore.

"We will need to send Hagrid to search out information for us. Meanwhile we will form our plan of attack and get miss McGonagoll back!" Dumbledore stared at them with a ferious hope and pride.


	5. V A New Beginning

**V) A New Beginning**

In the beginning, Harry thought they were just going to trace where Madeline had been taken, go to that place, rescue her, and be back before tomorrow. But now he saw it was much more then that. Dumbledore seemed to expect that Madeline was taken straight to Voldemort, and he was sure to have a strong army; therefore, they had to have a strong army too.

Harry considered calling back a number of all the DA members from the year before. And so he voiced the thought when Dumbledore had called the four of them (Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny) to his office after the harvest dinner to talk about what the plans were or were going to be.

".... if we want to rescue her as soon as possible, it would be easy to just have a group that already know a bunch of good spells that can help fight their army and get Madeline back." Harry was telling them. He looked at Ron and raised his eyebrows. Ron wasn't really looking at anything or anybody. Just staring into nothing with a blank look on his face. Ginny waved a hand in front of his face but he remained motionless.

"Well that says it then," she said, "He finally cracked from love... if you would call it that. More of an obsession." she leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs comfortably, shooting a grin at Harry. They were all startled when Hermione shrieked. Ginny's finger had suddenly burst into flame. Ginny and Dumbledore were the only one's who didn't react but his face changed into an odd expression. Ginny just shrugged and blew on her finger, extingushing the flame.

"Don't worry, nothing's wrong. It's happening at random moments, it actually started last night before I fell asleep." Ginny shrugged again and gave Harry a reassuring smile; which Harry returned immediately.

Dumbledore noticed the exchange between them but did not say anything further. "I believe mister Weasley is just in a state of shock. Nothing to worry about. Now lets get back to business. I agree with you Harry, the idea of using a group of people who know the spells to fight Voldemorts army" (Ron first showed a sign of life by flinching slightly) "would most certainly be helpful. However we may not want to discuss that quite yet. Save it for a rainy day, as I should say." he chuckled slightly as he ryhmed.

Hermione was rubbing Ron's wrist where his pressure point was, trying to get him back in focus. It didn't help much sense she had been doing this for the last five minutes without any positive feedback. However she now gave up in a huff.

"What do you think they're doing to her sir?" Ginny asked.

"I have ideas, miss Weasley, but I shall not like to discuss it at the moment. Right now I have more pressing matters that I do need to ask you four." he nodded to each one of them. "Starting yesterday afternoon I need to tell me everything that happened. Up until the last time you saw her."

Slowly, with Harry and Ron's help, Ginny and Hermione told him everything Madeline did yesterday. Starting at lunch time, through her classes, her idea of a sleepover, finding the mysterious note... at the point Dumbledore stopped them for a moment.

"Where is this note?" he asked. Apparently this was an important clue for him.

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other, then back at Dumbledore.

"It's in her pillowcase. Ever important writing on paper is put in there." Ginny said softly. "Do you want me-?"

Ginny was cut off as Dumbledore waved his wand, then a second time. He took a piece of spare paper and a quill and ink. The room was silent for a few moments, interupted only when a a few of the portraits on the wall muttered to each other, or the scratching of Dumbledore's quill.

All four of them jumped, as the note slid neatly under the doorway and onto Dumbledore's desk silently.

"Smart note." Ron muttered and the jumped again. None had noticed that he had come out of his trance.

Dumbledore finished writing and sealed it with his wand. A soft tap on the window showed them that he had summoned an owl to send the letter. After sending the owl off he took the mysterious note and handed it to Hermione who was nearest. Slowly it was passed around the room. In itself the note wasn't long but Ron's suggestion of calling the Mysterious Note had its merits. It was quite mysterious and no one except Dumbledore seemed to take anything out of it. OK thats far fetched, Hermione took half of it. This is what it said, in a cold, unfamilier writing:

_The Ruby Heart_

_It's has been long told, that sense the beginning of time, a new being has being chosen to hold the key of the Heart, while four are chosen around him/her to represent him/her. Everytime the Chosen One dies, thats the moment a new being is born as the Chosen One. The four followers represent their own powers, with new powers of their own. Controlling certain elements each is said to be a warrior, protecting the Heart._

Underneath in crued writing was scrawled 'McGonagoll' underlined three times. All four realized what that meant at least.

"Is this saying that whoever wrote this, thinks Madeline is the Chosen One? Holder of the Heart? Whatever you wanna call it...?" Ron was reading the note through a second and third time, his voice trailing off as he focused on what was written, rather then what he was saying.

Dumbledore nodded, his hands folded lightly onto the desk. "I have been wondering for some time who the next Chosen One would be. Actually the last person who was this 'Chosen One' was a friend of mine from the Ministry. Lovely chap, died with dragon pox unfortunately. Name was Burt Friggen from the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Not that it matters at this point. But you see, the day he died I was informed from Minerva that her granddaughter was born. At 4:08 PM that very same day. A Tuesday at the end of August, quite humid out. Anyway, 4:08 PM happened to be the time, I was informed from the Healers at St. Mungo's, was when Burt passed away." Dumbledore's wise face had turned sad at the memory of his old friend. "However at that time I didn't quite connect with what I knew from the Healers and what Minerva had just told me from her family. Ever sense then, however, I have wondered whether this precious child was the Chosen One after all, or whether this was simply an odd coincidence."

"I met her myself when she was a few months old. I noticed she seemed much more intelligent and bright then any other I have known. Already walking and running at four months, perfectly strong, smart, and healthy. I thought for sure she must have been chosen. But now, you have shown me proof that miss McGonagoll is in fact the Chosen One."

The four of them looked at eachother, Ginny and Harry's hands clasped together. After a few moments passed, Ron spoke up.

"Sir, do you mean... that is... that this note... holds the, well, _truth_ to Madeline?" Not just the other three but he surprised even himself with the burning question in everyone's throat. No one had guessed he could ask such a deep question to unravel the mystery. But then again, it was obvious he cared for Madeline so of course he would do anything to save her, to get her back.

Dumbledore nodded again. He sighed. "She has been watched by _them_. _They_ track her every move, making sure _they_ have the perfect oppurtunity to capture her, where no sees it happen, just so _they_ can be gone by the time everyone notices. But of course mister Creevy saw to it that you were all informed immediately." Dumbledore had been happy that Colin had gone straight to the others and then to Dumbledore so he [Dumbledore] awarded him 50 points.

Hermione spoke up, "Uh, sir... what do you mean _they_?" for she had noticed the emphasis on the word. She was leaning forward in her seat, eager to know every detail.

"Voldemort... and his Death Eaters. I may be wrong, but I believe he has only one working for him at the moment. Doing all the important jobs, acting as the gopher for him. Young mister Creevy told me that he had watched the whole thing. Miss McGonagoll, the imposter, posing as his brother mister Dennis Creevy, and mister Weasley came in. 'Mister Creevy' said he wanted to talk to his mother so he threw Flu Powder into the fire. But Miss McGonagoll refused to let him do that. Then he said it happened fast. Miss Mcgonagoll tried to imobolize him while the imposter jumped out of the way and shot the same spell at mister Weasley..." he continued telling them the events which Colin had told him. (A/N I'm quite sure you don't want to read what happened again, even if Dumbledore is telling them what happened.)

Ron nodded, "Even though the spell was just meant to imobolize me, I hit the ground hard so I think I got knocked out for a few moments until Colin revived me with a wet cloth that he conjured up."

Dumbledore stood up. He walked to his office door and turned back to them. "As important as this conversation is, and believe me we will be continuing it, you must rest for tonight. I'm sure you will want have some fun outdoors. I doubt this good weather will last. Next week is the Halloween Ball. Now listen to me, blabbering away, you four need your rest. So for now I will say goodnight."

All four recognized the dismisal and hurried out, talking as they headed back to Gryffindor Tower. Suddenly Hermione mentioned something which made them stop.

"You can all count, look at us. There is four of us. Remember what the note said? '_While four are chosen around him/her to represent him/her_.' Do you think, maybe, we're the four? It said that the four would control elements. The most thought of elements are fire, air, water, and earth. I think Ginny would be fire. Remember her finger? It burst into flame but didn't hurt anybody. And Ginny simply controlled it by blowing it out like a candle. And on Thursday during Herbology, that Venomous Tenticula, which normally tries to snag my hair, handed me the clippers I needed, and when I actually said thanks to the plant, it seemed to bow or something. Maybe that means I would control earth!" All through this Hermione's voiced became more and more excited.

The others stayed silent and Hermione became exhasperated. "Oh come on you guys! You have to admit it all falls together. By the proof we know Madeline's the Chosen One, Holder of the Heart, what you want to call it, and it said that four who are around her control elements. There's four of us. And in total the five of us are good friends. That would be four surrounding the Heart!"

* * *

_*Meanwhile with Madeline*_

"Let me go!" Madeline screeched, trying to make her voice as loud as possible, hoping to attract some one, anywhere. Bellatrix was dragging her by her arm up the wrecked and wooden staircase in the Shrieking Shack. After a few moments of painful agony of hitting the stairs with her back, and getting heavily scraped from bits of wood, she found herself being thrown onto a ragged bed in the far corner of the room.

In the shadows a tall man, laughing cruelly, came towards her, his cloak slightly billowing out behind him from the bit of wind that was coming through the hole in the wall. For the first time in her life, Madeline felt awe and fear as she saw, for a first time, Voldemort in the flesh. And with that, she was blind folded from somebody behind her and her legs and arms were bound too.

Suddenly she felt her head shoved painfully up and some odd liquid poured down her throat. Madeline felt her thoughts changing just as a few minutes late another liquid that burned her throat was shoved down and she collasped into a deep sleep.

* * *

_*Back at the castle*_

Hermione was still trying to get through to Harry, Ron and Ginny, though, luckily, they started walking to the Tower again and were seated by the fire in the common room. OK, the three were seated while Hermione paced back and forth in front of them.

Harry was starting to look like he was silently agreeing with Hermione, while Ginny looked thoughtful and Ron, well him? Hermione glanced at him. He was trying to take it all in.

"Don't you see? It's the only logical explanation! Madeline is the Heart and we are the followers, warriors, whatever! Ginny is the fire, i'm earth which must mean you two are water and air." she breathed heavily staring back and forth from Ron to Harry. No response. Hermione groaned and collasped onto the last space on the couch beside Ginny and proceeded to stare into the fire.

After what seemed a quater of an hour, Harry spoke up, "I think Hermione's right. I was taking a bath after Quidditch practice and something fell into the water. It kinda made a small wave but big enough to go over my head. I kinda had a headache so heated water that was mixed with soup wasn't gonna help the situation. Either way once I registered what was happening it already went over my head. Except for one thing. It never touched me. It seemed like some transparent bubble was created around my head, and then it sort of disappeared." Ginny raised her eyes at him. A very strange tale indeed.

Harry saw the look on her face and Hermione's and said immediately, "I know it sounds crazy but its true. Another time was when I was walking around the Black Lake and some Slytherin thought it would be funny to charm the water to transform into a giant serpent made out of the water. It kinda picked me up but I yelled 'Put me down!' and it suddenly disappeared. Neither I nor that Slytherin kid knew what happened. He just kind of ran off thinking I had some sort of power over him or something. The only downside was that I got really wet and got Filch angry." Harry pursed his lips and clapped his hands together, then resting them on his lap. "Not funny."

Ginny snorted and began to laugh, followed by Ron and finally Hermione. Harry looked at each of them for a few moments then began to laugh himself. A few moments and they all stopped however Ginny was still trying not to laugh. Harry looked pointedly at her, "Don't laugh."

She clamped to hands on her mouth.

"Don't laugh."

Ginny started to giggle slightly.

"Don't laugh." by now Harry was teasing her, seeing how far he could go.

Her laughing became harder to control.

"Don't laugh."

Her legs were slightly brought up off the floor as she rolled on the couch laughing. The idea of Harry with a water serpent, getting wet, an angry Filch and the fact she had a hard time not laughing anyway was enough to set her off.

Hermione pointed her wand at Ginny and immediately she passed out. Then Hermione held up her watch to look at it, "Five, four, three, two one..." Ginny moaned slightly and opened her eyes again. Ron sat back down his seat. When Ginny had first fainted he was about to jump up and demand that Hermione wake his sister. Now he could see it was completely harmless. And helpful sense Ginny was no longer laughing.

"What did you do Hermione?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned her head to him, "Just a Relaxation spell. Don't worry just because I overdosed. The book said what would happen if there was to much power. The 'victim' for lack of a better word, would just pass out for five seconds and thats it. ANYWAY getting back to the point of us staying up to talk." She resumed her pacing as Ginny sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Right. I was just saying that I think Hermione is right. Ginny has the power over earth, Hermione is over water, and me and Ron are over fire and air." Harry yawned, obviously he was half-asleep sense he got the elements mixed up.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "We should get to bed, it's late. And by the way Harry," she turned to him as he started towards the boys dormitory, "I'm the power over earth, Ginny is over fire, your over water, and Ron has the power over air."

Ron froze, "Why do I control air?"

Ginny giggled and it was her turn to roll her eyes, saying with a voice as though speaking to a small child, "_Because_ Ron, your such an airhead!" And the two girls ran up the stairs before Ron could do or say anything.

* * *

After Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had scouted out almost all the DA members from the year before, every night was spent practicing for when to get Madeline back. By now the whole school knew she was gone, but only half knew she was kidnapped. And only half of the half cared.

On Friday (the day before the dance) Dumbledore sent a note to everyone in the DA that he needed them all in the Room of Requirement immediately, and that they each had permission to leave their class.

As they all piled in, Dumbledore began speaking: "I have just recieved a note from Hagrid. He is watching Voldemort" (a few people shivered and Neville stumbled as he went to sit down) "and has found out he and Bellatrix Lestrange" (more movement and Neville paled instantly) "are hiding Miss McGonagoll in the Shrieking Shack. We will head out immediately."

They didn't really have a plan of a form of attack, but they had an idea of what to expect, 20 people plus Dumbledore should be able to take on two evil bad guys. Or to be respectful, an evil bad guy and and evil bad women.

With Dumbledore leading the way, everyone hurried into the grounds towards the Whomping Willow. Some people looked confused and Harry remembered that nobody really knew that the Whomping Willow led to the Shrieking Shack.

Before Dumbledore could raise his wand, Hermione said, "_Imbobilous_." so that the tree stopped thrashing as they drew near. Dumbledore gave her a slight grin and a few people rolled their eyes good naturally. Now with Dumbledore still leading the way, one by one they all squeezed through the opening at the base of the tree, and one by one they felt like they were sliding down a shoot till they hit the floor and stood up, dusting themselves off, before looking around and realizing where they were.

Ginny heard a few mutters and Luna whispered in her ear, "So this is where the Whomping Willow tunnel leads too. I knew it led somewhere because I could see the hole and tunnel in the base but I never got enough courage to try and find out!" Luna seemed excited to finally know where the tunnel lead, even though Ginny could see she was a bit nervous.

"Are you a little scared?" Ginny asked her, and Luna stopped examinging the ceiling with interest and instead gave Ginny a small smile.

"Yes. But my mum said that when your most scared, thats when life is most meaningful." and Luna nodded her head, silently agreeing with her dead mum (A/N if you all remember Luna's mother died when Luna was 9 because one of her experiments went badly wrong). Then she suddenly gasped. OK well everybody except Dumbledore gasped and looked a little freaked.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Dumbledore... you always bring to much company. I must say it... quite displeases me." Voldemort stepped out of the shadows and everyone took a step back except, Dumbledore and Harry. "Ah! And young Mr. Potter is here too, how charming! But I must disagree. I would prefer that I could kill you quickly, rather then you always evading fate." Voldemort's voice was silky. You could hear the danger in his voice, and even though he appeared calm, his voice betrayed him. He was angry.

A flash of gold light and a white one. Someone had tried to surprise stun him but he was to quick and put up a shield which made the spell rebound on the person. Everyone saw who it was and looked down at his limp body. Zacharias Smith.

"Always said he was an idiot." Ron muttered in Hermione's ear.

But no more time for talking! Suddenly Bellatrix apparated right there beside her master and everyone began dueling. Though it seemed she and Voldemort were outnumbered, a few students began toppling over. Suddenly Dumbledore waved his wand high above everyone and brought it down in an arch. It seemed some sort of purplish pointy things went flying to the two and exploded on them. And they were gone. Or so it seemed for the time being.

As those who remained standing went to help those who were hurt, or stunned or whatever, tiny purple and orange sparkles danced around the place, then one by one disappearing. But just as everyone started congratulating each other, Hermione let out a small shriek.

A figure was walking towards them in the shadows. Everyone knew who it was, but it was so confusing and mysterious to who it was, but they could see she looked and acted different. Her hands were folded neatly in front of her figure as she slowly started coming out of the shadows and towards them.

Her hair had gone from blonde to black, free to put into two low braids on her shoulders. She was wearing a simple long sleeved black with a white collar and tiny grey poka dots all over and a matching skirt that was cut just below her knees. She had thin dark grey tights that looked _almost_ black and black ballet style shoes with buckles.

Hermione felt she knew the look from somewhere. But where? Who had the girl turned into? And more importantly: Was this really her?


	6. VI Introduction Again

**VI) Introduction...Again**

Everyone was shocked as they saw the girl. It looked like Madeline but... it wasn't the Madeline they knew. Their Madeline had long blonde hair with blue highlights. She would rather wear her hair down to let it be free. She liked to wear snazzy clothes to represent herself. She was no simple girl. The Madeline they all knew loved nature and liked to bake. She like to wear gems as earrings and perhaps a chain necklace, or locket. Her favourite colours were lavender, crystal and rainbows and her father's family was from Afghanistan though she held no traces of it.

No. This Madeline was different. Dark and mysterious. Prefering rainy days over sunny days. Would have snappy come backs. She had black hair twisted into two braids. Her clothes were dark and simple. The best thing about nature according to her were lightining storms and standing in one holding an antenna. She prefered dark places and colours and slept in a position that might suggest she was in a coffin. She wasn't a vampire. More like were the idea of 'goth' came from; but without all the black makeup. She wore no makeup or jewelery and was quite pale. They all got a correction. This Madeline was apparently called Adeline.

Everyone headed back to the castle now. It had starting raining slightly and Ron thought he saw a ghost of a smile playing on 'Adeline's' lips. But a blink later and she had a blank face, though her eyes looked like she was being cautious. Her tread was smooth and even, her hands still folded in front of her.

Luna came to her and muttered something into her ear. Whatever it was it seemed to 'cause Adeline pain. Her face slightly screwed up and her mouth was in a shape as if she had eaten something not so good tasting. Yet her face was still beautiful. Pale and beautiful with her now dark eyes glittering in the rain as it came down harder just as they entered the castle.

She blinked in the light and looked at each candle, extinguishing half of the lights in the whole castle. Not until it started playing creepy music that seems to come from movies only, did anybody realize an old creepy organ had appeared... playing itself.

Hermione, and a few others, shivered. Nobody was used to this... way. The castle was usually all bright and warm (except when it was winter) and cheery. Now, Madeline, alias, Adeline had turned it dark and cold and gloomy.

Ginny and Hermione shared a look, and they silently agreed on one thing: They were going to get their Madeline back. One way or another.

"I think her mind has been... I don't know. It must be something, normally she _hates_ being called Adeline!" Ginny twisted her fingers nervously together as they headed to Gryffindor Tower, Adeline in front of them. "You told me Proffessor McGonagoll is always calling her that and she hates it."

Hermione didn't answer. But as she climbed into bed a few hours later, she looked over at Madeline. Without realizing it, she started to silently cry. It was like Madeline's body had been injected with a dark shadow or something, like they say the plot is on TV.

Through the curtains (which Madeline had turned into purple-gray colour) she could see her figure, lying on her back with her arms folded on her chest. Before the curtains were closed Hermione had seen a doll dressed and looking identically to Madeline... with it's head ripped off. Hermione shivered and lay down to a sleepless night.

* * *

The next morning, Adeline rose early. _Damn_, she thought, _it's bright out_. She unfurled her arms and pulled back the curtain as she sat up and yawned and stretched.

Scowling about the brightness, she slid off the bed and her feet went into her black slippers. Glancing at the figures of the others girls, in the Dorm, sleeping, Adeline's eyes grew evily wide and a small smile came on her face. The look disappeared, but the smile remained... slightly.

Once dressed in her usual dress and stuff. She went outside and her scowl became more pronounced. She used some clippers to cut some roses and turned them black. In the dorm Adeline cut the buds off the roses. They had to look better some how; even if they grew so... so nice... Ugh. Once that was done, she slightly blew on each, one at a time. They burst into flame, then the flame died out. Sense there was over a hundred it was plenty to spread around the room. And she did so.

Just as she was leaving Gryffindor Tower, Adeline thought she heard a shriek in pain. Hey, she took off the buds on the roses. Not the thorns. Adeline smiled slightly as she headed to breakfast.

* * *

Ginny woke up with the sun glaring at her. She moaned slightly, but realized she couldn't get back to sleep, so she got up. While dressing (a white tank top and yellow hoodie with regular jeans) she thought of ways to get Madeline back to her normal self.

Knowing that she was a warrior, carrier of such a strong element, it frightened her a little. But at times it helped. A little. Ginny found that if she wanted to do some reading, but there was no light, she could conjure out of thin air, a ball of fire. It was completely harmless, seeing as you could stick your hand through it without it burning or feeling warm at all. It actually felt like it wasn't there even though it made a pleasant hissing sort of sound.

They had to figure out how to, make Madeline's brain the way it was supposed to be. Ginny didn't even think that Madeline knew she was the Holder of the Heart (the four of them had decided thats what they would offically call her).

Maybe, Madeline would fall for something if it was her favourite! Ginny thought about trapping her in the R.O.R (Room of Requirement) surrounded by things she loves. Or loved. Yes it was the sort of thing that the new Adeline would do. But perhaps it didn't necessarily mean that the room would be filled with things that she loved. Just cute little things that would make the new Madeline... crack.

At breakfast, Ginny found Madeline eating porridge, looking digusted by something so simple.

"Hey... Adeline. How are you?" she asked politely, sitting down across from her and helping herself to toast.

Madeline didn't say anything. She just stared at Ginny and moved her head slightly to the left and lifted an eyebrow. Ginny cleared her throat.

"I wanted to show you something Adeline. I think it will show you that somethings not quite right. I'm sensing some friction here between us. And it's something not quite in the Gryffindor style." Ginny was trying to be light and cheery, though talking as if to a kindgarden class. Maybe if she did some things she wouldn't have to use the R.O.R.

"I think what she just needs is a big group hug!" said a voice from behind Ginny. It was Hermione. Apparently she had heard the conversation as she headed over to them. Luna was behind her.

Madeline narrowed her eyes, "I don't hug."

Luna went to stand beside her and put her arm around her, "Maybe your just shy." she suggested nodding to other two.

"I'm contagious. I would never be shy. Why would you care?" Madeline said in the same voice staring at Luna. Luna grimaced and slowly removed her arm from around her shoulders.

"OK on to Plan B," Ginny muttered to Hermione, "You know what I think our little Gryffindor needs? Friends, fun... time in the R.O.R!"

So againts Madeline's will, the dragged her up to the Room of Requirement. While Luna and Hermione held her, Ginny paced back and forth from the wall three times and they all went inside as the door appeared.

The room had creamy walls and it was decorated in such a cute way it made even a normal person want to throw up. The only part that suggested it was at Hogwarts was that there was a TV and VCR that was powered by magic. Videos were stacked beside it.

"Yup just what we need. _The Prince and I_!" Hermione grinned at Luna and picked up a video on the stack. "See Mad- er _Adeline,_ this is nice isn't it? Oh look at this! _Cinderella_." she was talking now as if to a three-year-old.

Ginny was standing in the corner trying not to laugh while Hermione and Luna put Madeline on the couch and started a video.

"We'll be back in a bit when the movies done. You'll need a different attitude for the dance tonight!" Hermione smiled encouragingly at her while a movie started in the background. "Oh and one more thing." she said just as the three reached the door, "Don't come out until you get the say so from us."

Madeline narrowed her eyes but sat up straighter and braced herself for what was coming.

* * *

"Is it my fault now? A small number like that. It would be simple to finish them off. You didn't bother defending yourself from that spell!" Bellatrix was in a rage pacing stomping back and forth as Voldemort silently watched her.

"Calm yourself Bella," Voldemort said coldly. "It is not over yet. The fool wouldn't understand the note no matter how many times he read it." silently he was thinking that perhaps _he would_ understand it... "I know who the five are. I know how to defeat them. Now tell me. Will he be born when I kill her?"

Bellatrix stopped pacing and glared at her master, summoning up her remaining strength, she said in a frosty voice, "If everything goes well, he will be born when the girl dies. But of course, I can not fight in _that _condition." she took a deep breath, "What will happen if it's a girl? And McGonagoll still dies?"

Voldemort stood up so suddenly you barely saw it happen, "How dare you question me! I know what I am doing. If it's a girl, kill her. That is useless to me!" He suddenly froze and sat down again. His chin resting on his fist, he appeared to be thinking, and was muttering to himself while Bellatrix looked confused, "Unless... a girl. An heir of my own would be a disgrace as a girl. And yet... could still be valuable. Could still be the Chosen One... I wonder. I must take the chance." again he stood up.

Turning back to him, Bellatrix waited for his final answer.

"Whatever it is, keep it. It will still follow in _my_ footsteps and show that old fool he is only flesh and blood. Not stone as he puts out." And with that, he swept from the room, leaving Bellatrix to sink into his chair with a hand lightly on her swollen stomache.

* * *

"Think its gotten to her yet?"

"Yeah. Gotten to her nerves."

"Has she cracked back to her normal self?"

"I sure hope so!"

"Think it's time to go in?"

"Yeah the fifth movie is over soon."

"The dance starts in an hour."

Hermione, Ginny and Luna were talking to each other outside the R.O.R. They finally decided to take Madeline out. And when they went inside, they were in for the shock of their lives. OK it wasn't a big shock but enough.

Madeline hadn't changed much. But it was noticable that her hair was black at the top and it got blonder and blonder as it went down till it was finally her usually colour of blonde at the bottom. The only other change was that her eyes were back to their emerald green.

"Oh my." Luna gasped.

Madeline raised an eyebrow and, unsmiling, got up, walking towards them. "Hey guys! What's up?" her voice light and normal.

They were amused. The medicine had worked part way. "We have to get ready for the dance, Adeline." Ginny said.

She frowned. "You know I hate being called Adeline. I prefer just Madeline."

They were happy. Another part was cured!

* * *

Harry paced the room waiting for Ginny, Hermione and (hopefully) Madeline to come down for the dance. He was wearing dress robes similar to the ones from the Yule Ball. Ron was wearing robes were a really dark orange that looked _almost_ black but just a few shades lighter.

They had seen the three come back half an hour ago, though they didn't notice the two boys, and go up the girls staircase to their dorm. Now they just had to wait.

"You know, I don't understand why girls take long to get ready for anything. Put on a dress and shoes, maybe a necklace and or earrings and your done! Fast and easy!" Ron grumbled.

"Don't forget they have to perfect their makeup." reminded Harry. Ron just groaned.

After a few more minutes all three came down. The boys mouths fell open.

Ginny had put her hair in a tight bun with her bangs hanging loose and made into waves. She looked beautiful in the emerald dress and it wasn't cut to low or to high. High enough to keep Ron happy and low enough that she can compromise with. She kept her ears and neck bare but wore, at least, the simple friendship bracelet from Madeline. Her makeup was simple: light green eyeshadow, black mascara and thin black eyeliner. no blush, a clear shiny lip gloss. Cherry flavour. Harry was glad to have asked her to the dance.

Hermione had gone by her word. She looked stunning in the red dress with gold embroidery. Her hair was in a single french braid to four inchs below her shoulders. Hermione decided not to bother weaving ribbons in her hair. Rather just putting a few sparkly gold clips in her hair. She looked better with natural makeup. She went with a small amount of brown eyeshadow, black mascara, tiny amount of blush and no lipstick. Except lip balm; her lips felt chapped.

Madeline still wasn't completely back to normal. As one example she still prefered black. So she changed her midnight blue dress to a black one. Everything about her dress that was blue was now black so the part of the dress that looked like diamonds was still there on the dress and gloves. She stayed with silver sparkles in her hair but also a small amount of black sparkles, Madeline just had her hair straight and down. That was another thing that changed: she didn't need to have her hair in two tight braids. She had some black mascara. That was it. Otherwise she remained as pale as can be. And yet Ron still looked love struck, as she gave him a small smile that soon disappeared as she walked over to him.

All five headed into the Entrance Hall and Hermione quickly left them to search for Draco. She didn't tell them of course. She had pretended to look around ignoring them and walk off. She hoped they would take the hint and just accept that she had been asked to the dance.

Hermione was just craning her neck over some Ravenclaws, when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Whirling around she came face to face with him.

"Hey." he murmered.

"Hi." Hermione said breathlessly.

"We better get going. Before Pansy starts pestering me again. She still won't accept that i'm _not_ taking her to the dance!" Draco rolled his eyes. He took her arm and led her through the crowd, which stared at the unlikely coupling. Hermione felt a little self-concious but Draco seemed fine. OK he was a little unnerved too but didn't want to show it. "By the way," he muttered as he stopped by the door, "you look ravishing."

Hermione blushed.

* * *

Ginny smiled as she took _another_ glance at her handsome excort. She thought about later that evening when she, Hermione and Madeline would take the stage. Luckily Ginny had already checked with Madeline to make sure she was still going on and Madeline said yes. She wondered what the two boy would think when they saw the three girls onstage after mysteriously disappearing... she giggled at the thought.

They had designed and made their costumes: Hermione would wear a long tank top with extra material at the top. It was gonna be sparkly orange. Her leggings would be shiny and an orangish-yellow that went to her mid-calf. Ginny and Madeline had the same costume but Ginny's top was sparkly and hard purple while the leggings were a shiny pale purple. Madeline had changed hers to sparkly black with shiny dark grey leggings. Each of them were gonna wear strappy heels to match their outfit. Madeline insisted before she was kidnapped. Their stuff was backstage waiting for them when they had to go on. For now, however, they would enjoy the dance.

Both Madeline and Ginny had been surprised when they saw Draco and Hermione together. But not as surprised and not angry like Harry and Ron were. Though Hermione convinced them that they should give him a chance, and he had said he was going to prove it to Harry, they were still a little angry. Madeline and Ginny agreed that it was kinda obvious sense no one else in the school had the initials D.M (they had both seen the card Draco had sent her).

* * *

Hermione was having so much fun at the dance. It had started with a dinner, then at 8:00 PM sharp, the dance offically started! The other group that was singing and playing didn't want to be shown so everyone could only see their shadows through the orange mist on stage. It gave the idea a creepy look. That was how she, Ginny and Madeline were gonna start their first song: The music would start and everyone would only see Ginny's shadow. Then the other two's shadow would be seen and finally they would come through the mist and stay their the rest of the evening. Except for after exactly one hour of singing. Then they got a ten minute break.

Actually. The only way Hermione would have been able to get on stage on time was if Madeline had come up to her and told her they needed to go. Excusing herself she hurried off with Madeline and Ginny back stage, still listening to the music.

Right before they went on, one of the band members had some little sibling twins (a boy and a girl who were seven and a half) that was going to sing a song in their native language: German. The song was called Im Shlumpfenland ist Weihnnacht (It's Christmas in Smurfland); no idea why it was a Christmas song at Halloween but nobody except them understood it anyway so it didn't matter. Though she didn't tell anyone, Hermione understood every word. It was one of her favourite songs.

Hermione had taken out her hair. Now it was set down, with one gold clip, in the 'mermaid' style. Ginny had taken hers down too and had put it into a side braid that hung over her shoulder, and Madeline had her hair half-up in a ponytail that was curled into corkscrews and the other half down completely straight, keeping the sparkles. They each were holding a microphone. To remember whose was whose, it had a inch wide band that was sparkly in the colour of the certains girls costume.

Dumbledore announced they were gonna have a new group of three girls from here at Hogwarts to take everyone away for the rest of the evening.

The music started. And just as planned everyone could only see Ginny's shadow through the mist, standing in a pose slowly moving into another pose as Madeline and Hermione appeared doing the same thing. Just as they started the singing before the first verse, they stepped through the mist to quiet gasps from the students:

_Turn the lights down low... turn the lights down low, turn them low_

_Turn the lights down low... turn the lights down low, low_

_Turn the lights down low, turn them low... turn the lights down low, low_

The three were mostly moving slightly to the music as they sang. Well actually Ginny started the first verse:

_Evertime there's a breakup/ I feel I wake up/ Everybody knows but/ _

_I feel the pain but/ Ya'll don't really know about/ How this should be going down/ _

_Be the biggest talk in town/ the rumors going roun'_

After Madeline took the stage singing the second verse, ending with all of the singing the chorus. It was alot of fun as they started moving more like teens dancing to the music as if in a video! Even Madeline seemed to be going back to normal. The place where her blonde hair was natural had moved up to the middle of her hair, you could just see some pale blue highlets forcing their way through and she seemed more lively. At least she was smiling alot. Now they started the next part. Madeline began it:

_I'm not making this up/ To clear my mistakes up/ Your the one that blew it up/_

_Saying i'm doing to much/ Why he kept that safe key/ Look it how your playing me/_

_Betraying me/ And this image of what you made me_

Then Hermione got the chance to take over and do the second verse. A.k.a the best verse in the song:

_And now you're talking this stuff/ Seems i'm getting dissed, what!/ _

_Newsweek, you would day to day look at Mutya/ You can't ever really even know me/_

_'Cause my ass is the only thing you'll see_

The whole audience raised their eyes at that. Everyone thought Hermione did that verse to get them over the bookworm idea and at this point they mostly did. Unknowing to them that that had been Madeline's original idea. Everyone saw Hermione, Ginny, and Madeline wink at Draco, Harry and Ron. All three boys gave a sigh of they could say those three cute talented and awesome girls on the stage were theirs'!

There was a break in the song from the singing but while the music played, Hermione spoke softly.

_Everybody makes mistakes sometimes/ My mistakes just happens to be you/_

_I don't have to live with regrets/ And I should have known all along/ It was always you_

And they continued the song to the end. For the rest of the night they sang lots of different songs, going from a story like song where Hermione sang alone in a different language and some man spoke english telling the fast review of the story. Some songs also went were slow but fast at the same time like Madeline sang a song called Beautiful Stranger and Ginny sang He Said She Said. Alot of songs they did solo but a great number were duets and trios. Madeline did the last solo (Whenever, Wherever) and they finished off the night with 2 Hearts.

As they got ready for bed, exhausted and delighted, Hermione nudged Ginny before she went to her seperate Dorm, and pointed at Madeline. She was practically normal now. After the show they had put on casual clothes rather then their dresses. Madeline was wearing a lavender and pearl striped shirt and purple track pants with orange stripes. Her hair was almost completely blonde with blue highlights except for the roots which were still mostly black, though quickly turning blonde by the minute.

"Goodnight!" she yawned and waved at them, not noticing their watchful stares as she closed the door to the bathroom behind her. Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other.

She was back!


	7. VII Everything Back To Normal?

VII) Everything is Back To Normal?

Hermione, Ginny and Madeline were the talk of the school for the next week. Lavender and Parvati were acting very frostily towards them because they always were surrounded by a knot of people. They would shoot nasty questions at them. Obviously because they used to consider themselves the Queen Bee's.

After classes were over, the three of them would lounge around in casual clothes. Hermione usually in her red silk Gryffindor PJ bottoms and usually her black tank top with lace on the bottom. Madeline would, most of the time, wear skinny jeans and some awesome t-shirt and sweater. Ginny just wore yellow track sweats and a matching top. They didn't wear these exact clothes every night. But they wore them a few times (not always together) but also clothes that were close. This just made Lavender mad for some reason and would continually say they were sluts prancing around, when usually, they just talked on the couches or played a game or something, maybe doing homework together. Totally not slutty.

And Parvati and Lavender weren't ones to talk. Boys still followed them around and they were the ones tramping around the place after class in little outfits (though still appropriate for November) like major skinny jeans that hugged their legs (and butt) and a belly halter top with long sleeves that showed practically they're whole back.

But it soon died out. The first Quidditch match of the season was the second Saturday in November. Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin. Normally people would easily bet that Hufflepuff was gonna be squashed but they had a pretty good team this year with brooms as good as the Slytherins, who were all still on Nimbus 2001. Besides the Firebolt these still were the best brooms up to date.

Hermione was, as a first, excited about the game even though Gryffindor wasn't playing. Slytherin was playing which meant she could watch Draco play as Seeker. He had her asked out before saying goodnight at the Halloween Ball, and she had immediately said yes, with giddiness in her voice. That was a first too.

On the frosty morning of the game, Madeline was eating breakfast when the mail came. Madeline was wearing simple blue track pants and the matching top, now she looked up from her breakfast as the owls flew in. She was surprised to see Lola's owl, Katja, fly down to her and stand there waiting for her. Madeline tore the note open as Hermione and Ginny sat down across from her to tuck into their own breakfast. The letter said:

_Hey Adeline, anything new? Don't really care right now. I'm in a hurry to get to work. Anyway for the holidays i'm going to British Columbia (Canada) with Damius _[her boyfriend of two months] _and he said that I should invite you and your little group of friends. Anyway I really like him so if you say yes to come (tell me how many tickets for you guys we're talking about) try not to embaress me or anything like you usually do. He's a wizard so your lucky. If he wasn't, you would be weireder. ~ Lola _

Madeline sighed. This was a hard decision. As much as she really didn't like Lola, this was kinda sweet idea. Going to Canada and getting away from here and everything. It probably would take like, a week or so to get over the jet lag seeing as between BC and Great Britian, there was like, an eight hour difference. Great Britian was eight hours ahead.

"Whose the letter from?" asked Ginny reading the newspaper Pig and brought her.

Hermione looked up to watch Madeline as she gave another sigh and answered. "It's from my step-sister Lola. You remember meeting her and Lily during the summer." she nodded at Hermione and Hermione nodded. Madeline sighed again. "Anyway she has a new boyfriend named Damius after her old fiance was caught cheating... anyway they're going to British Columbia in Canada over the holidays and Damius suggested that... oh heck with it. Here." and she handed them the note. Hermione grabbed it before it fell in her cereal and read it, eyes narrowed. Ginny was reading it over Hermione's shoulder, also frowing.

Finally after reading it like a gazillion times, Hermione caught Ginny's eye and looked at Madeline. "So what do you say? Are you gonna write back?" Katja was eating Madeline's bacon but Madeline didn't really care.

"Yeah I guess so. I was kinda hoping my dad would write and say we're going to go back to Mazar-e-Sharif for a couple weeks. It's been almost 9 months now, sense we last went. Though i'm guessing he ended up going without me already. Anyway about BC.. I'll check with the guys before the match starts. Hey Katja," Madeline nudged her. "Do you know where the owlery is?" Katja blinked her eyes. Probably meant yes. "OK I want you to fly up there and stay there. I'll come get you later to send a letter back OK?" Katja blinked again and took off.

"Well thats settled." Ginny rolled up the newspaper. "We better head out to the pitch. The boys ate early so they could finish their homework before the match." she rolled her eyes. "Not that i'm complaining or anything. It needs to get done." She flipped her hair and began swinging her hips like Lavender and Parvati did when they walked, as the three of them headed down to the pitch. "Besides... Parvati is gonna be hanging over Harry unless we get over there now. Madeline I think you should know something..." Ginny stopped walking silly and began a normal pacing as she looked at Madeline concerned.

"What?"

"I should warn you that Lavender has been after Ron... always trying to flirt with him and such... he doesn't actually pay any attention but I really should warn you. As long as you're around, everything will be normal." Ginny pushed the door to the library open and they immediately spotted Harry and Ron bent over at a table.

"Hey guys!" Madeline gushed. At first Hermione wondered why she was acting so girly (Madeline usually acted girly but she was also kinda tomboy) but then spotted Lavender and Parvati close by the bookshelf. The two glared at group. Apparently they had been planning on making another move on Ron and Harry but was stopped as the three of them arrived. "You almost done that homework? I hope we can get good seats at the match!" She leaned againts the arm of Ron's chair and absently twirled her fingers in his chair. Harry and the others thought Lavender couldn't glare harder.

"Hey. Yeah, we're almost done." Harry pulled Ginny onto his lap (Parvati look outraged). Ron had finally accepted that Ginny was old enough to date. He wasn't entirely pleased about the concept, but he could live with it. "So if the Hufflepuff's have better brooms now, do you think they'll win for once?"

As they started to head out (Ron and Madeline arm in arm) the discussion was turned towards the match. Even though they got to the stadium early, alot of seats were already filled.

The four of them had been working on trying to get Madeline alone so they could all talk about the whole Holder of the Heart thing (i'm sure you readers will remember that discussion). It wasn't difficult with Madeline herself but it was hard to find a moment when they were all alone.

As they settled into their seats, Hermione glanced towards the field where the Slytherin team were already lined up at the edge of the pitch. Draco spotted her and waved. Hermione blew him a kiss.

"Malfoy seems to be in a good mood. I bet he's thinking that his teams gonna win no matter what." Ron grumbled and glared at Draco. "Unfortunately I think they will too. I'm hoping that Hufflepuff kick their slimy little -"

"Ron! Would you stop grumbling and just enjoy the game like the rest of us?" Ginny snapped. The all looked towards the pitch as the fifteen brromsticks rose in the air. Madam hooch gave a blast of her whistle and let the Snitch out first. Then she let the bludgers go. And finally threw the Quaffle into the air and the game began!

The game was really long. Almost three hours! Just when it seemed Hufflepuff was gonna win (for once) Draco caught the Snitch at the tip of Joe Klanker's (Hufflepuff seeker) finger tips. In the end, Hufflepuff only lost by ten points and they were pleased with themselves. It could have been worse. The final score was Slytherin – 340 and Hufflepuff – 330.

"OK so Slytherin did win. I bet Malfoy's acting real stuck up about it." Ron was in a better mood but still unhappy that Slytherin won. Madeline giggled. Hermione knew that Madeline would stop acting so girly and all over Ron once Lavender (who had been hanging close to the group with Parvati and watching them) was gone.

Lavender tossed her hair and glared at Madeline when she and Parvati walked past them, making sure to swing their hips in the boys direction. Madeline and Ginny gave sighs of relief.

"I am so glad thats over with!" Madeline said gleefully. She detached herself from Ron and began acting normally again, as did Ginny. Ron looked confused.

Madeline sighed again, with a teasing exhasperation. "I can't believe you didn't notice! Lavender tried to be all over you! Why do you think I'm trying to make sure she can never get near you?" Madeline gave him a playfully whack over the head and he laughed and gave her a shove back. Madeline stuck out her tongue and pounced on him.

"Anyway," Madeline breathed a few minutes later when she and Ron caught up to them after their wrestling match, "I wanted to talk you guys."

"A bad sign!" Ron grinned.

Madeline shoved him and continued. "I got a letter this morning from Lola and she, along with her new bf Damius, are inviting us to go to Canada on a holiday with them. Specifically to British Columbia." As they got into the Common Room, it was easy to see it was packed with students who got back from the match. Alot of them were just passing them and heading somewhere but around ten stayed... including Lavender and Parvati who were sitting at a table in the corner. Ginny made a mental note to keep an eye on them.

The five of them sat down a bigger table and began chatting about the trip.

"Well it sounds like fun. I probably should send a letter to mum that we would be going. Or else she might get all worried." Ron groaned as he placed his head in his hands. He continued to mumble something and Madeline moved the hair out of the way of her ear and leaned close to his head. After a few moments she sat up and whacked him on the shoulder. Ron looked up in surprise.

"What was that for?"

"You said that you would rather the castle be completely empty except for two of us alone in your dormitory!" Madeline looked fierce as she stood up. Ron looked shocked now and confused.

"I didn't say that!" he protested, but Madeline ignored him. She had already headed towards her dormitory. Lavender grinned and Ginny glared at her. She and Hermione knew that this was how Madeline acted at this time. Her typical PMS run through. Madeline was quite touchy and jumped to conclusions fast during her time of the month.

At that moment, Lavender and Parvati chose to walk over... just as Harry was gonna ask what the right time would be to talk to Madeline about the HotH thing (Holder of the Heart). Lavender and Parvati gave them all nice warm smiles, but they returned them halfheartedly. Ginny was (on the inside) trying her best to not jump up and give Parvati a good whack as she (Parvati) 'accidently' placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey you guys. So did you like the match today?" Lavender grinned. (A/N: You know most authors say that Lavender and Parvati smiling or whatever look stupid but I'm not writing it like that. They look as good as the next girl, they just take more time to look a little better.) She was wearing dark faded jeans and a whitish pink turtle neck. At least it wasn't as skanky as she usually dressed. Probably guessed it wasn't the way to go in this situation.

Parvati was also loosing up on the slut look. Not as much as Lavender though. She was wearing a black track hoodie and underneath was a black belly tank. It went perfectly with her bronze skin and sleek black hair. She was wearing black heel boots to her knees and black skinny jeans. It looked pretty hot but not something Harry was interested in. Poor Parvati and Lavender. They had no idea they were fighting a lost cause. Madeline and Ginny had a firm grip on their boyfriends and that was that.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. I'm happy that Hufflepuff almost won." Harry was just trying to be nice but not act like he was interested. Which he wasn't. Parvati didn't realize that. She thought because he said it nicely and with enthusiasim she had a chance.

"I'm glad you had fun Harry. I think it was the best game I've seen in a while. Of course, it's a more interesting game when you're playing of course. You're the best seeker at Hogwarts and you make the game more exciting." Parvati was totally gushing on him, ignoring Ginny's raised eyebrows and glare.

"So did you have a good time Ron? I know you were upset because Slytherin won." Lavender sympthized him. She was jealous that Parvati seemed to be having more luck. Ron just nodded, looking a little lost. Lavender was now trying a little harder. "You know I really enjoy Quidditch. You're a really good player too. Do you think you could teach me? My older brother has taught me the basics but he's living a long way away and now I have no one else to help me. I was wondering if you could? I would want to, of course, learn from such a profesional player!"

That sweetness in her voice wanted to make Madeline (who was watching from the staircase in the shadows) gag. It wasn't that she was sickly or whatever, it was that Madeline felt guilty and now she left Ron vulnrable. It wasn't like she could waltz back in there. That would set Ron off. Madeline bit her lip. She felt like crying. Stupid PMS. Maybe she wasn't doing a good job of being with Ron; maybe she wasn't right for him. Stupid PMS. Madeline continued cursing it for a few more seconds then continued watching what was going on.

For about another ten minutes, Lavender and Parvati continued talking to the boys (and a little to Hermione and Ginny) before saying they were going to dinner. Lavender had made plans with Ron to go to the Quidditch pitch the next day to fly around a bit. Madeline felt hurt but knew that Ron was dumb when it came to Lavender's flirting technics.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, the talk was mainly with Quidditch. At least with the rest of the school. They kept congratualting Hufflepuff (except the Slytherins of course) on thier narrow defeat. Everyone but the five. Lola had sent them five tickets for the airplane and she would meet them at the airport. They were flying Alaska Airlines.

"By the way... where ARE we going?" Harry asked Madeline at lunch, a week before they were gonna leave. Madeline shrugged.

"Lola said we were going to British Columbia. She said nothing about where in BC we were going." Suddenly she turned her head towards the doors of the hall and stood up. The doors were partly closed. She walked towards them and stuck her head and while Harry and Hermione could see she was talking to someone.

Then without saying anything to anybody, she marched up to the Staff Table and whispered something to Dumbledore. He looked shock but then smiled and stood up. Whispering something back to her, Madeline then swiftly walked back and stood by the doors. Everyone fell silent as Dumbledore stood.

"Our guests have arrived. I had believed they would arrive sometime in early January but they are here now. Sense I thought they were arriving later I had no time to warn you. Please welcome them now. All three of these girls are staying with us for the remainder of the school year. They are from a private school and are wishing to transfer. However they chose to learn more about the school before hand. Now lets welcome them. Isabella, Alice and Rosalie!" He clapped his hands once and Madeline pushed open the doors.

Everyone was amazed. The three were the most gorgeous sublime creatures. Perfect everything, as they stood in front of the school. He refused to say the name of the school for some reason. Everyone was curious about them. All three appeared so mysterious... and yet so beautiful. They looked almost like supermodels!

One of the girls, was pixie like. She had black hair cut in a sort of pixie like style. This was Alice. Her eyes appeared to menecing but kind. Alice was wearing a black dress, with no sleeves or straps, cut just below her knees with ruffles and lavishly decorated in white and light grey. It was gorgeous and looked modern, but old fashioned at the same time. She was wearing black gloves to her shoulders which were cut at her knuckles and was wearing expensive silver bangles and a couple of rings. Alice also wore simple black flats. Around her kneck was a black ribbon crossed and cut around her kneck as a choker necklace.

The second girl was curvier and a few inches taller with gold hair to her mid-back. Her name was Rose. She appeared more... mature, while Alice gave off a more childish air and had a faraway look in her eyes. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a black corderoy jacket with some pockets. Also decorated in dark grey. She was wearing dark grey-black pants and black two inch heels. She had a gold chain necklace that had a round gold piece in the middle. Girls would feel self-conscious just being in the same room as her. It hurt their eyes to cast their eyes upon her beauty.

The third one was more... casual and modern. She had dark reddish-blonde hair that was cut a few inches below her shoulders. This was Isabella. Isabella wore a midnight blue dress. It was blue on the top down to her abdomen, then it was grey-blue and went to her knees and complimented her figure. Isabella also had some dark blue one inch flats. She had no jewelry. Nobody could understand how these girls could stand the cold in _those_ outfits!

Though each girl wore dark colours, they looked no near goths. The thing was, all the girls were chalky pale... beyond snow or unicorn skin... like all the blood had rushed from their bodies long ago... and it wouldn't come back. They had shadows under their eyes, like they never slept. And their eyes, were the darkest. Black as coal and their faces appeared like they were trying to resist a VERY strong urge. But each looked alert as they sat at a small table that Dumbledore had conjured for them.

But none of them ate a thing, though the rest of the students dug in. Instead they merely looked away from eachother. Not looking at anything really. Maybe the wall. Some students would take glances at them. From time to time, the girls' mouths appeared to move so quickly. But they never looked at eachother and no sound could be heard.

"I'm curious about those girls. I... don't _believe_... they're regular witches... not even witches." Hermione muttered to her friends as they finished their lunches. The other two agreed. Ron and Ginny had had their lunch ahead of time because they had been framed for something they didn't do and now had detention. Soon lunch hour was over.

"I have a bad feeling about them. I saw something... last night... a horrible thing will happen..." Madeline had her head down and was shaking it. Then they all stood up to head to Charms.

As everyone headed to their dormitories or classes, and the three girls walked to the Staff table, they happened to walk pass Madeline and her friends and a strange occurance happened so fast that others around them thought it was their imagination. Madeline shivered as she accidently brushed Alice's arm and the girls appeared to stop breathing and had pained looks on their faces. Then the youngest one, Juliet, was about to jump at Madeline but the other two began dragging her back.

But it wasn't enough to stop Madeline seeing. Alice's eyes had turned a fiery crimson.


	8. VIII Surprises and Vacation

VIII) Surprises and Vacation

He glared at the girls. How dare they almost give themselves away so fast? Just after barely getting there! Voldemort paced the cave looking into the shimmering mist hovering in front of them, showing him everything the three 'new girls' were doing.

Voldemort, of course, knew what they really were. His servants. Third cousins of Bella and Cissy. In fact, new vampires in the clan. They would be 17 forever. He had tricked that old fool in thinking they were three 16 year old sisters hoping to get into Hogwarts for a year. Dumbledore was so stupid.

* * *

"How dare you! Alice?? I haven't been around as long as you Rose! Don't tell us it's Alice's fault we were almost exposed!" Bella screeched at Rose. The three were in their small dormitory set apart for them. It was attached to the Ravenclaw tower but just was a dormitory with it. Rose had been yelling at Alice for trying to attack Madeline. Alice looked a little sad but appeared not to be listening. "Now cut out this nonsense! You know why we came here! We have got to find it before they can hide it from us forever!"

Now Alice paid attention, "Yes your right Bella. I really am sorry Rose. But you_ smelled_ her! She was the most delicious thing I have smelt in a long time."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah yeah we get it. Anyway we must find it before the others do. Master will punish us!"

Bella, of course, was talking about the Ruby Heart. Voldemort, and everyone else involved in this, believed the Ruby Heart was a ruby... in the shape of a heart, hidden somewhere and thats where Madeline and the others got their powers and how the Chosen One is chosen every time. This wasn't true.

It was unknown to them that the Ruby Heart didn't exist. Or it did. In the beginning it was first a chinese legend but had expanded to a legend in the wizarding world. The tale of the four dragons. Each dragon represented an element and when they tried to help the people, because the Emperor was so cruel that he did not, the Emperor had them locked away on the mountains forever. Xinx Jing was a powerful goddess who controlled the elements. She was the Heart. Her lips were like rubies, her staff had a ruby on it, her hair was as red and brilliant as a ruby. She cursed the Emperor and took the elements from the dragons and combined it with her own. Sense then it was said five Chosen One's were taken and empowered with the elements (or in one case the Heart) for their life span.

Now it didn't exist. But it did. It was everywhere. It can never be taken, never be destroyed, never be used for evil. To bring it to short, Voldemort couldn't do anything. He couldn't take it or use it. The Hearts power was part of Madeline and Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry. It was part of them and around them.

"I realize why we are here, _Isabella,_ but we have to be careful. That girl is, unfortunately, smarter then we give her credit for, or what amount she deserves." Rose got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She ignored Bella when Bella winced and glared at the use of her full name. Both Rose and Bella HATED someone using their full names and prefered just Rose and Bella. The full names were actually Isabella, Rosalie, and Alice.

"You won't find anything." whispered Alice suddenly. "You are never going to find anything." She stood up and the sleeping gown she was wearing fell to floor. Well, she was still wearing it but while she was sitting on the bed, the bottom was crumpled up beside her. Now as she stood up, the bottom fell to the floor. It looked like a sleeping gown from the 1800. That was when Bella was changed. 1859. Rose was sooner, just 1798. And Alice had been done 1932, beginnging of the Great Depression. Voldemort had said the three were recent. It seemed only Alice was recent but really all three were. The rest of the clan was at least a thousand or so years old. The oldest is three thousand!

Now however Alice circled around her bed so she could climb into it. With one knee on the bed she looked back at Bella who was still fuming at the locked bathroom door, "I've seen what i've seen. It will never be found."

Bella looked at her sadly. "Don't worry about it Alice."

They swung around. No human could hear the door bang open, but they knew it happened; they could hear it, with their vampire ears. Rosalie was standing in the doorway. Her eyes were murderous, her hair slightly damp and she was wearing a bathrobe.

"How dare you say that! It will be found and we can find it! You were always the negative one Alice!" Bella snorted. "You and your fortune telling!" She would have disappeared to a human eye as the climbed into bed a second later, fully dressed in her dressing gown. Her hair dry.

None of them actually slept (sense they were vampires) but now the teachers had been assigned to go to each of there dorms and check that the students were asleep (or at least in bed trying to sleep.) They actually didn't need to have a shower, but it looked more natural if the teacher saw her with her hair damp. Bella thought it was silly to wear nightgowns when they could just wear their clothes underneath the blankets but Rosalie insisted.

Alice looked hurt as she was suddenly in bed too. "It's not fortune telling. The future is never exact. Right now, for sure, it will never be found. It doesn't exist so deal with it Rosalie." Right before she pretended to fall asleep (as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs), she muttered, "I have a plan to get her anyway." Ever sense Bella had begun yelling at Rose, a whole twenty seconds had passed.

* * *

Madeline was having a pleasant dream.

_She was gliding along the air, surrounded by lights and pretty colours. When suddenly it all went black. She hit something hard, but it didn't hurt. In fact she barely felt it, just knew it was hard._

"_Welcome, Madeline. Glad you could join us."_

_Madeline looked up gave a gasp. Rosalie, Alice, and Isabella were standing around her. They were all dressed in similar outfits._

_Rosalie had a mini skirt and tube top. Alice had a strappy dress that went almost to her knees. And Bella had tight leather pants and a tank top. They all had pumps, and everything was black._

_There skin seemed ghostly white, there eyes very dark. Almost burning crimson._

"_Who are you? Really?"_

_Rose gave a cold smile, "It's always the same inane question: Who are you?"_

"_What do you want?" They began pacing her._

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_However," Bella stopped, "we have come for you."_

"_Join us, see our sites." they began to chant_

"_Join us and see our privalages."_

"_Join us and become immortal."_

"_Join us, give us the Heart."_

_Madeline closed her eyes, she was on an adrenline rush, hyperventilating. She could almost imaging the dramatic music and scene. She slight rubbed her chest to soothe her heart; breathing fast. Suddenly behind her eyes she saw flashes of scenes, going to fast to see._

"_Come with us Madeline. Our way is better. Always someone to seduce." It slowed and and she saw a girl throwing a guy and herself on the bed, "Always someone to take." A girl lying dead on the ground, blood pouring from her neck. "Always, someone to service you." a scene where a maid brought expensive wine to a dark couple, before getting attacked and killed by a small girl. The couple looked proud of the small girl. At this, Madeline's eyes snapped open._

"_NO!" she cried._

_Madeline began to run. It was black everywhere. She couldn't see anything. Just the blackness all around her. She was not sure she was exactly seeing blackness. There! A giant stone desk! Though knowing it was stupid, Madeline hid there. It must have weighed a ton or more. Suddenly, Rosalie was standing a few feet in front of her. Rosalie picked up the desk as easily as picking up a twig and threw it away from her. It flew beyond Madeline's sight. But she heard a crash, sounding miles away._

"_Don't tempt us, Madeline. This is a fun game you've made it. Plenty of time, no one to hear your scream. We hear and smell your blood. Hear your heart. Taste your smell. You have a very delicious smell Madeline... and Alice is getting tired of waiting."_

_Suddenly Madeline recounted the vision where Alice had tried to attack in the Great Hall. Madeline shivered again. It felt cold here._

_A freezing hand, like ice, very smooth but hard as a rock, slid across her shoulder from behind. A seductive, velvet voice whispered in her ear._

"_I am longing to taste it, Madeline. Not one little bite can hurt can it? I am strong though. But of course, the frenzy may not control me. I might slip, not have the will power to stop. It would be sad to kill you." Alice's hand slowly wiped across her shoulder, her neck, and both hands rested on each shoulder. Madeline shivered again. Juliets freezing, yet intoxicating, breath was on her neck._

_Madeline was about to scream. But then Alice was gone. Madeline twisted around. The moment Alice had disappeared, Rosalie had too._

_She thought she kept seeing them from the corner of her eye as she kept turning, wondering where the three had gone. They suddenly appeared in front of her, standing in a triangler formation._

_Alice was standing in front. One arm wrapped around in front of Rosalie's waist, the other on her hip. Rosalie had an arm behind her back, the other hand on Bella's back. And Bella had an armed draped over Alice's shoulders, the other arm haning loosely. All had a smile smile on their faces, baring their glinting teeth. Their eyes were burning such a bright red. They had a hungry look in their eyes._

_The three jumped, all but disappeared, towards her so fast, Madeline never saw it coming. All she knew was that, one moment they were in front of her, the next, each just on top of her, Bella whispering in her ear. She felt like they were shaking her. Odd. They moved smoothly it could not be true._

"_We gave you the chance to join us. We gave you a chance to give us the Heart. Here is your pay."_

_And it all went black, as they tore at her and she barely had the chance to scream in pain._

* * *

As usual, Hermione woke early, as the sun rose. She stretched up, and got up to get dressed. It was a Saturday so comfortable casual was the ticket.

Hermione got dressed. Her hair was down and her bangs clipped back. She was wearing a red t shirt on, with dark blue jeans and her trusty sneakers.

At this point, Hermione noticed something odd about Madeline. She did not give a damn about Parvati or Lavender. They could wake themselves. Hermione was used to waking Madeline up. She was also used to Madeline tossing around a little bit. Madeline was not moving at all. She was breathing though. That was good at least.

As Hermione pushed back the curtains, she gasped. Madeline looked sick, and white. Hermione began shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. After a few minutes, Madeline moaned and opened her eyes.

Tucking back a strand of hair, Hermione asked, "Are you alright Madeline? You look sick. Bad dream?" Madeline shrugged, the colour starting to return to her face. All the blood rushing back.

"You could say that." While getting dressed and ready (wearing a purple shirt, black jeans, sneakers, and a burgandy jacket sweater) she explained to Hermione in detail of her dream. It appeared so real Madeline could easily tell her the details. It wasn't easy to tell her the dream though. She told of how the three new girls were the main part, how it seemed to real, that they tried to force her to give them the Heart, and the end. Madeline shivered when she told Hermione of how they attacked her like... vampires. Madeline gasped, and stared wide eyed into space. Not looking at anything at this point.

"They're vampires. The red eyes, fast moving, super strength. It all adds up. I read a book in the library about it for my mom's essay. And asking for the Heart? I mean come on. How would they... know?" now she gritted her teeth. "Voldemort."

At this point, Hermione looked bewildered. "Your mom's essay? We haven't even covered vampires yet. She said not until next term. Sorry... you were saying about Voldemort?"

"She made me do an extra vampire essay during the summer. Voldemort sent them to try to take my power. I knew there was something wrong about them! They are not supposed to be here!. We've got to tell Dumbledore!"

Madeline began running out of the dorm with Hermione close on her heels. Who knew where Dumbledore was on a Saturday? As she hurried down the staircase, Madeline hopefully glanced everywhichway, perhaps hoping to see him coming up an opposite stairway. No luck.

"Madeline, he's probably at breakfast. That is where we should be too. It is the most important meal of the day!" Hermione panted behind. Madeline stopped and stared at Hermione. She continued, "Look, we're leaving in a week. Let us just relax until then and deal with it when we get back. I'm sure everyone will still be alive." When Madeline shuddered, she smiled apologetically. "OK, wrong choice of words. But you know what I mean."

* * *

Over the course of the next week, Madeline tried to think about vampires as little as possible. It did not help that her mother reminded them they were starting vampires next term. Of course, Madeline told Harry, Ron and Ginny (and Dumbledore). Only the three seemed horrified. Dumbledore remained calm stating that he knew this already. Dumbledore seemed _amused_ at the idea of vampires in his school, controlled by the enemy.

Ginny had seemed frightened when she asked about what they ate. Sense obviously they didn't eat human food... just blood. The others realized this and Madeline stuttered when she said it was probably human blood, Alice had wanted hers.

They were all shocked that Hermione later told Madeline and Ginny she had almost want to wrap a thick vine around Dumbledore, covered in thorns. But apparently she felt remorse for even wanting that now. But they wondered how Dumbledore was gonna fix the cracks in his office floor that had mysterious green shoots starting to pop out... At this point the girls randomly started laughing and mentioning how funny it would be if his office had plants all over and became very green.

When the term ended, and the group was packed, Madeline was thinking about the previous week where she and Hermione had gone down to breakfast, but not before being cornered by Alice, Rosalie and Bella. As the group (Madeline, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Ginny) headed to the airport, she continued to mull it over in her head.

**XX**Flashback**XX**

"Hello Madeline," Rosalie said, her voice sounding like wind chimes, "did you have a good _sleep_ last night?" she smirked.

"Shut up. I know your secret!" Madeline taunted, getting angry pretty fast.

"And if you do? Madeline, no one will believe you." Alice grinned at her, her voice was like silver bells. The smile was given not in a nice way. The three girls walked off towards the grounds.

Madeline growled after them. But relaxed when Hermione put a warm hand on her shoulder. But Madeline was confused for a moment. What a strange shade of violet all there eyes were. Like blue tinted contacts over red eyes...

Once they sat down at the table, Madeline glanced at the cover of newspaper that Ginny was reading. It was always the same thing; deaths and disappearences, rumours from people who think they saw Voldemort. Lately there had been a whole bunch of disappearances close to Hogwarts. All homicidal. The level of killed people were going up that now the numbers in the area were reaching epidemic proportions. It was no different today.

But Madeline choked on her juice when she read the front page today. She continued to read the first paragraph, stopping there.

**STUDENT MISSING FROM HOGWARTS**

**Ministry Fears Gang Activity**

_There is a unimaginary number raise in homicidal killings within the past month. There is no serial killer ever sense Sirius Black was loose. Ministry believe gang activity are involved. All the bodies have been crushed and destroyed, with all the blood gone. All the bodies badly disposed of. Though some were burned beyond recognition._

_The acceleration in these homicidal killings is what the ministry fears is the most brutal part in this whole mess. Seven killings in the third month, 15 in the second and 21 in these last two weeks alone!_

_And other then that, it appears the choice for killing is but just to kill. All the homicidal killings selections are random. There seemes to be no other reason to kill, other then to kill._

Now Madeline began to read the rest. Just now remembering the main part of the article: Student missing from Hogwarts.

_Cho Chang of Hogwarts, 7th Year and Head Girl, disappeared last night. She was last seen by good friend Marietta Edgecombe (daughter of Madam Edgecombe Department of Floo Network), when she went into the bathroom and came out to find Chang gone, though she never heard her leave the room. If anyone has information to her whereabouts, send a letter to the Ministry._

_We can definitly say this: Something horrible is stalking Great Britian._

The rest of the article was filled about the gang activity and Cho Chang. But Madeline didn't really want to read anymore. She felt almost sick.

She looked all over the table. Most students seemed to be reading the article or discussing it. Ginny had already shown Harry and Ron the article and was now showing to Hermione.

**XX**Flashback Over**XX**

Now on the plane, Madeline did her best to relax for the trip ahead. They were meeting Lola and Damius (who had taken a different plane) at the airport. They had arrived yesterday and were picking them up that evening. She went to sleep, and prayed that she wouldn't have anymore nightmares (which she had been experiencing ever sense the three vampire girls had visited her in her dreams).

Right before falling asleep she took a look at Ron. He had his eyes tight shut but obviously not asleep. His whole body was stiff with fear from the plane. Madeline rubbed his hand, trying to soothe him enough to relax. It would be a long flight.


	9. IX To The Spa

IX) To The Spa

_A short little piece about the gangs trip. Not a big important part of the story which is why its only one chapter – and why the chapter is short. A few little bits of important information but thats about it._

How marvalous! Harrison Hot Springs was absolutaly wonderful!

The outdoor pool was warm enough that nobody would freeze (seeing as it was winter and snow surrounded the pools and everywhere), there was an adult hot tub (18+ only) outside and a regular hot tub inside beside a nice big swimming pool (which was the most awesome pool ever!). The inside pool building was also a part of the spa (which the girls wanted to check out immediately but were stopped because the guys said they needed to relax from the trip).

"EEEEEKK!!!! I can't believe we are finally here!" Madeline was bouncing on the bed.

Ron covered his ears saying, "Yeesh, you could warn me before screaming my bloody ear off." He shook his head with his eyes closed. He a bit if movement and suddenly a door slam. He looked around. "Where did the girls go?" The room was empty except for him and Harry, who was just coming out of the washroom.

"Dunno, I was in the washroom. I heard Madeline screech, you saying something, then a few seconds of silence. I saw the door slam just as I was coming out."

* * *

As female instinct goes, it went with these four. Ginny, Hermione, Madeline and Lola had gone straight downstairs to look around and then headed to the spa and pools, leaving the guys to unpack (which they did for their own things but refused to touch the girls' suitcases).

The Spa was quiet and had a calming atmosphere. There was lotions, nail polish and an assortment of other merchindise on a small shelf, some water for guests to drink (with fresh strawberries in it) and a waterfall as high as the ceiling.

After checking out what the Spa offered, each girl made an appointment for the following day.

"Hot Stone massage." Lola sniffed, acting like a total princess.

"Deep tissue." said Hermione.

"I'll try the Seaweed wrap." Ginny said, glancing again at the list.

"Massage package please. Facial scrub, seaweed wrap, deep tissue, nails, body cleanse, and life balance. The whole works." Madeline said cheerfully.

Lola rolled her eyes and left without them, flipping her hair and muttering, "Gets it everytime we come here."

Hermione and Ginny stared at Madeline. "You've come here before?" asked Ginny.

Madeline shrugged, "Yeah, every New Year with my family for the past five years."

"Why didn't you tell us we were coming here?"

"Well if you remember none of us knew where we were going until we were all in the car." said Madeline, as they started heading back out. Hermione shivered in the cold. "Oh trust me, it's colder at New Years. This is nothing."

"If it's nothing then why are there mounds of snow everywhere?" Snapped Hermione, quickly becoming irritated. "C'mon, lets get upstairs I need something and a bathroom."

"You know there ARE bathrooms down here?" asked Madeline.

"Well," blushed Hermione, "I need um... a few personal items."

Madeline sighed and giggled. "Hermione, you realized, I hope, that as a girl you need to be prepared for anything? You're lucky that we use the same thing because I have some here with me." and with that she slipped a few small pink packages into Hermione's hand.

Hermione blushed again while Ginny giggled. "That actually wasn't what i was talking about." she pushed the door into the interior of the hotel open. "Lets just get upstairs. The guys are probably all pissed at us for leaving."

"Sure, sure." Madeline grinned at Ginny.

* * *

That evening in the Copper Room, the group reserved a table for seven under 'Addams' (Damius's last name). The Copper Room was the fancier of the two restuarants in the Hot Springs. A main rule was no jeans. Women had to basically wear skirts and dresses. The men wore tuxes but didn't have to wear ties or whatever. It didn't have to be really fancy just following the dress code. It was fancy pretty much only on special nights, such as New Years and Christmas.

Lola wore a tightly fitted, red cocktail dress. Hermione just had a lavender blouse with a matching skirt. Madeline had the same outfit but in black. And Ginny just wore a simple, pale pink, dress.

The guys all wore matching tuxes (no ties).

"It's awesome!" Hermione said as they were led to their table. The group that had never been there before were looking around in wonder.

"Absolutaly wonderful!" exclamied Ginny.

"Bloody brilliant." said Ron. For the language he earned a jab in the ribs from Madeline's elbow.

They all ordered their drinks, chose what they wanted to eat and began chatting. Now was the perfect time to talk to Madeline. The place was almost filled and they weren't likely to be overheard. Sinse Lola and Damius were magical they could easily talk.

"Madeline, do you remember the note you found? Before you were kidnapped?" asked Hermione.

Madeline grimaced. "I've been trying not to remember."

"Well we've figured out with Dumbledore that YOU are the Holder of the Heart and that we are the four protecting you. That would be four elements surrounding the Heart!"

Madeline inclined her head. She had such an odd expression on her face, seemingly wondering where they were going with this, though they had already gotten to the point. Lola and Damius were just looking at them with confusion.

"It's true," Harry added after the small pause. "All of us have been experiencing weird things got to do with elements. We've figured out that i'm water, Ginny's fire, Ron's air and-"

"Hermione's earth." Finished Madeline. "Yeah, OK, so whats your point? I already knew about this."

"You did?"

"Yeah. I was there in Herbology when Hermione started talking to the that plant. I was beside Ron when he got pissed and there was suddenly a tornado in Snape's dungeon. I was so confused until I found the note, it explained everything!"

"Well," said Ginny, "at least we don't have to go over it again. Though that did take away from conversation for dinner."

"I really hope they take our order soon." said Damius.

"Me too." said Hermione. "I'm thinking of the pork roast."

"That sounds good," said Damius. Then he looked at the menu, scanning it quickly." Where is it? I can't find it..."

"It's in German. See... it's here on the menu." Hermione pointed it out. "Schweinesbraten. It's under the German name here for some reason."

Harry stared at her, his eyes narrowed. "You know German? Sense when? You never told us."

"Well, um...." stuttered Hermione. She suddenly seemed very nervouse. "Well.... I, um.... for a long time."

"How long is 'long'?"

"My whole life." whispered Hermione. Barely audible over the noisy restaurant. "German was my first language – my only language 'till i was five. I was actually born in Germany, but i moved to Great Britian when I was three."

"So your not actually British?" Lola asked nastily, speaking for the first time that evening. When Hermione shook her head she turned to Damius. "Let's get another table. I don't sit with any _Germans_. They're nasty and full of germs. Obiously, the first syllable starts with germ. Little scabs they all are! Especially these German Mudbloods. The worst! Either we leave or she leaves!"

Madeline, Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny rose as one, fully seething at Lola.

"How dare you." Madeline said dangerously. "You have no right to speak to her that way. Or call her that!"

Lola snarled. "Shut up Madeline. I can choose how I wish to speak to your nasty little friends, Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors alike! I, at least, have proper pride Madeline, whereas you just go and make friends with the worst of the kind!"

People had started staring at them now. How could they not? They were standing up talking so loudly. And on top of it, using the strangest of words and phrases!

"At least I have the respect for every person in our world not just Purebloods like you Lola!"

Suddenly Lola grabbed Madeline and frog marched her out of the restaurant. As they left, Hermione, Madeline, Damius, Ron, Ginny and Ginny could hear them arguing in Pashtu....

* * *

Madeline fumed as she stomped away from Lola. How dare she? Madeline, a disgrace and layabout? Deffinately not. A lazy rag? Not likely. A pompous pig headed blood traitor freak? No! Lola had called her more but Madeline didn't want to think about it. She knew there were many other things Lola had wanted to call her, but didn't have the words translated in Pashtu, and couldn't be said in English right beside the restaurants open doors.

She knew the first thing that Lola would would do. Write and tell mother that Madeline was being a meanie, oh and how Lola was innocent and that while Lola got along greatly with Madeline's friends, Madeline was so rude and made a scene in front of the whole restaurant for some little thing that the others had nothing to do with. Because it would all be Madeline's fault while she came off looking like the angel.

By the time Madeline got back to her room she had worked herself into an angry frenzy with a devilish idea in her head. She went to her bag and searched in the side pocket. Finally she saw the small plastic bag. She went into the bathroom and yanked up her sleeve. The cuts were barely seen scars. She had no need to open them for months, ever sense September, once she was happy again. Now she had to concentrate, to put her plan into action.

She looked at herself in the mirror fully. A gleam in her eye, a small smile on the corner of her red lips. She had the key to Lola's room. She knew Lola would go back to dinner. She raced into Lola's room and, putting the plastic bag on her hand, grabbed a pair of scissors she knew had Lola's finger prints on them. Then went into Lola's bathroom.

Holding the scissors in the hand with the plastic bag, she cut along her other arm, from the elbow to wrist. She made another cut, a smaller one, just on her shoulder. She continued doing this 'till parts of her body were all bleeding and dripping on the floor. The cuts weren't deep and they would probably be healed in a couple days. Then she dropped the scissors on the floor, knowing they had blood and finger prints on them, put the plastic in the garbage, sat on the floor with her head rested on the toilet, and waited for Damius and Lola to come back. Especially for Damius, so he could find her.

* * *

What an odd sound. It was so annoying and reminded her of an alarm clock. She tried to move her arm to turn it off, but couldn't feel her arm. She tried to feel her body and find her arm but she couldn't find it. Not her arms, nor any of her legs. She couldn't feel any of her limbs, or muscles. Besides the odd wailing, the only sound sound she could hear was her heartbeat. She wanted to sigh with relief. At least she wasn't dead.

Now she could hear some people muttering, but couldn't make out what they were saying. She couldn't recognize the voices. She couldn't tell if they were male or people.

A few moments later she found her voice. Maybe if she could make the voices hear her, they could explain what was going on. She tried to open her mouth, but all that was that she groaned. The voices stopped. It was completely silent, but for the wailing and her heartbeat. One of the voices then spoke, and she was glad that she was able to understand what they were saying.

"Oh thank goodness, she's awake. She'll be alright." A woman said. She had a slight nasal voice. "It's lucky that the cleaning woman found the girls when she did. Do you think they might've died?"

Died? What the heck happened? What cleaning woman? She remembered the dinner and screaming. She remembered the Pashtu speaking. She remembered the blood and cuts. She didn't remember seeing them as being bad enough to kill.

"No." A man's quiet voice answered. "The injuries are not so bad. The cleaning woman just got scared when she saw the blood and immediately had the front desk contact the ambulance. They will be alright."

That would explain things better. She remembered someone screaming, but she thought that was in her dream. She had fallen asleep before that.

The nasal woman prodded further. "I'll tell you what the cleaning woman told me. Well one of the girls was cut up and asleep and then beside her the other girl who fainted and hit her head. The cleaning woman found them both did you say? Thats what she said but I want to know for sure. They were together?"

"Yes."

"And the scissors were beside them? Covered in blood?"

"That's correct."

"Was there a struggle?"

"I do not know."

"Humph." the woman said. It seemed she was not so happy at getting these short answers. She guessed the man was a doctor or paramedic and he couldn't tell the woman any details.

She realized there was some feeling back in arms now. She twitched her fingers a little. She tried to open her eyes. Miraculously they opened at her will. Above her was the open sky, and she could smell the ocean. A little wandering with her senses told her she was on a stretcher. The loud wailing was the ambulance the paramedics had come in. She could see her friends and Damius above her, along with the paramedic and the nasal woman who were watching her now, close by.

Then Damius spoke, "Are you alright?"

She struggled to say something, other than moan. A few bubbles of air floated up her throat, enough for her to get something out, the first question to pop into her head, ignoring what she knew from listening to the paramedic and nasal woman: "Will Madeline and I live?"

On the other stretcher, the one Lola had not seen, which was right by her side, Madeline gave a small smile and took Lola's hand. "I'm sorry." she mumbled.

Lola's face went hard. She now remembered all the words she had said to Madeline, everything and name she had called her. sense Madeline was born she thought she had hated her. Lola was the star as she was the oldest. Then Madeline came and suddenly she was pushed the back. Lily was too but was subtle about. Though she still went out to make Madeline's life miserable. Now Lola realized she had just been jealous.

She thought of all she had said to Madeline's friends, to Madeline, even to Lily and all the students at her school. She had been wrong and she felt like she didn't deserve an apology. After seeing Madeline ravaged on the floor in her bathroom, it had been to much for her. That was probably when she had fainted and hit her head. It was lucky she didn't get a concussion, or amnesia.

Now, she squeezed Madeline's hand. "Don't apologize. I have done more to you then you could ever do to me. I am the one who is sorry. I hurt you long before this. I saw the cuts two years, four years, five years ago. I didn't do anything about. I felt pleasure, knowing that because of me you were hurting yourself. Less work for me right? Please don't hurt yourself anymore Madeline. I may not completely like you, but I don't want you gone either."

A silent tear rolled down Madeline's eye. She could feel the energy passing from Lola's hand to her own. She felt Lola's joy of knowing Madeline was alive. As they kept staring at eachother, Madeline's face went blank for a few moments. The she smiled again. She had seen something wonderful. It was fuzzy, because it was so far away in the future, but she saw it. Lola in a wedding dress, Damius in a tux. Madeline and Lola hugging at the reception as they were happy to be so close, at her most special time: Lola's wedding.

And Madeline knew, everything would be alright. Who cares if the vacation didn't go as planned? In Madeline's view, it couldn't have gone more perfect.


	10. X Truce

X) Truce

The trip had been cut short. Madeline felt weird and uncomfortable staying at the hotel while everyone continued to whisper about what had happened, and stare when Madeline would walk by. She knew that going back meant going back to the vampires, but Madeline wasn't used to the whispers and stares. Honestly, she would choose the vampires.

Everyone was happy that Lola and Madeline had made up. Sometimes all it takes is a big spat to get people together. Except for the times it tears the people apart. Luckily this wasn't one of those times.

"_Bon voyage_," Lola said, hugging Madeline as they got off the plane and dropped the five off at King's cross (they had owled Dumbledore and arranged a time for a small train to pick them up), "Owl me soon OK? And also..." she dropped her voice and whispered something to Madeline the others didn't hear. Madeline nodded and hugged her back.

"_Au Revoir _Madeline, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione." Damius waved to them. Damius had lived in France for six years and had just gotten back five months ago. He was still used to speaking French and kept speaking like that without meaning to every little while.

The other four stared at her curiously, but Madeline just shrugged and the five boarded the train.

"This is so cool!" Ginny exclaimed looking around. She dropped her bags into Ron's already full arms and started walking around the little train. It was cool. There were six compartments, each fitting about eight people.

"You know, you can take your own bags?" Grumbled Ron, disposing all of the bags in one of the empty compartments.

"Sure sure." Ginny waved a hand dismissivly while looking out the window.

They all sat down, mixed in different compartments across from eachother, laughing and chatting about any random thing that popped into their heads. A little later a small table appeared covered in food, lunch and dessert, and they ate greedily.

"I made a awesome poem for you guys, you know, because i'm awesome." Madeline giggled. "It goes like this: Run with the wind, Swim with the water, Dance with the earth, Play with the fire. I know... it's so awesome." she was having fun being overly serious and dramatic.

Hermione waved her hand, "Check this out you guys!"

A greenish glow emitted from her finger tips, they seemed to be quivering ever so slightly. A giant crack was heard from outside the puffing train and the other four ran to the window.

Outside, rising from the earth, a large oak tree was rising up. Except it didn't look normal. For one thing, the leaves were glittering like emeralds. The bark looked as luscious as chocolate. And multicoloured birds were fluttering around – blue, pink, green, red and silver.

"Yeah thats it Ron." Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, looking over at Ron, two compartments down from her and Madeline. The others looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"I didn't say anything Ginny." Ron said. "Well now I did but you get my point."

"What are you talking about I just heard you say something. Why are you denying it? You said 'I bet the tree is really a bunch of emeralds!'." She folded her arms.

Ron looked freaked. "I didn't say that. I... thought that. How the heck did you know what I was thinking?" He stood up and started walking towards her slowly.

"Maybe it comes with the element thing?" suggested Hermione.

They all started eating the chocolates on the table. After seeing the chocolate-like bark, they were hungry for some. The taste on the inside was a bit powerful though, in a good way. It sort of burned their throats.

"Well that is possible." put in Madeline. "It's so weird, but when we were at the hotel... I was well, um, talking to the TV."

"WHAT!!??" Ron cried, flailing his arms.

"I know I don't understand it either Ron," Madeline said, putting a warm hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. "You were all out of the room" (She looked around at the others) "at the time but it was crazy. The same thing happened with the fridge." Her face looked a little pink.

"You can talk to the electronics?" Harry and Hermione asked. Harry's breath smelled funny, but the others couldn't place it.

Madeline shrugged. "Apparently so." She took a bite of her chocolate and her cheeks grew rosier still.

"Anybody feeling lightheaded?" Ginny asked. Her voice was a little tipsy.

"Well maybe it's like how I can talk and control the plants. I don't really talk, I mean obviously the plants don't talk, but if they DID talk, it's like I can feel what they would say." Hermione empathized. "It's hot in here." Her eyes were slightly out of focus.

"Anybody else sweating out their breasts?" asked Ginny, her hands feeling the tops a bit (not in a sexual way though). The others looked down their shirts.

"Oh yeah." said Madeline.

"I'm sweating," said Harry, "Wait a moment. I don't seem to have any breasts."

"I have tiny ones." said Ron. The others immediately leaned over to look.

None had noticed that the chocolates all of them were eating were filled with alcohol.

Ron frowned. "Girls are lucky that have big ones. I don't think I'll get breast implants though." Then he got up to go the bathroom. They heard him puke. He came out with his eyes closed. "Help! I can't see through my eyelids!"

"Open your eyes." said Hermione.

Ron obliged. He blinked a couple times. "Oohhh. It's manual."

Then he seemed to remember the conversation somewhere in his intoxicated brain. "So why don't me and Harry get to do anything cool with these elementas?"

Harry spoke up, "Actually... Ron, I can do something. I can do this." And with that he grabbed Ginny and started kissing her in front of them!

(A/N. I wonder who ate the most chocolates? Harry or Ron?)

* * *

"He did WHAT??" cried Jane (Ginny's friend/roomate). They were standing in the middle of their dormitory and had been talking about their winter breaks. Ginny had been talking about to the last part where Harry kissed her. Of course she really didn't remember it.

Jane fell collasped on her back on one of the beds, absolute shock on her face.

"Just as we got to the station Hermione realized there was alcohol in the chocolates." Ginny said, sitting down beside her, holding the ice pack to her head. "Though this was after we all passed out. All thats left is this god awful hangover." she moaned and fell back beside Jane. "I don't think the teachers even realized what happened. Why would they send us chocolates with alcohol?"

"Maybe someone was playing a prank and slipped the chocolates in?" Jane suggested.

"Why would they do that? That's kinda a dumb prank."

"Ah well."

* * *

"Welcome back."

Madeline gasped and whirled around, then winced from the throbbing pain.

"What? Can't handle a little hangover? I thought you were the all powerful priestess?" taunted Rosalie. Bella and Alice were beside her, somehow suddenly appearing in Madeline's room. Each was wearing a tight halter dress that went to their knees. Alice's was dark green, Bella's was dark blue, and Rosalies's was black. Each had matching heels.

"Here you are, a pathetic little fledgling. You think you can destroy _us_?" Bella threw back her head and laughed. Somehow, in it's icy, cold, and taunting sound, it came out sounding like bells.

"Of course we might make a little deal with you _dear_. You join us and we won't kill you and your friends." Rosalie smiled, a her face twisting cruelly, and got up and almost glided to where Madeline was shaking by the door.

"And _we_ won't take over this school and murder anyone in it." Alice smirked.

"No thats masters job." Rosalie said, glaring at Alice.

"But if I become a vampire, then technically I will have died, and so the Heart would be gone from me." Madeline whispered, her lips so white. "The others can not fight without the Heart."

"Oh yes!" Bella gasped, her eyes wide, with false surprise.

"Dear, dear we _did_ forget something." Alice trilled.

Madeline didn't even have time to blink when suddenly the three were a few feet in front of her, each crouched in a hunting position, preparing to attack.

"So which is it little Maddy? Dead or undead?" Rosalie whispered dangerously, her dark red eyes flashing.

"Fine. I will become this vampire creature. But I have a few parts of the deal I want to throw in: You can not change me before i'm eighteen and it must be done BEFORE the final battle. Of course this means each of us must make sure that for the next two years, neither side plans an attack. And comments?"

Alice hissed and Bella echoed her. Rosalie held up a hand and they quieted, but they continued glaring at Madeline.

"Well will reconsider your offer. In the meantime you must uphold your side of the offer, as we will uphold ours. This is our truce. Tell no one." Rosalie hissed at her. Then the three were gone.

Madeline's knees gave out and she collapsed onto the floor. The numbness was gone and fear replaced it, turning to tears which went for hours.

* * *

"Where is Madeline? I sent that letter to meet over two hours ago!" Harry muttered.

He was pacing in front of the fireplace in the R.O.R. (Room of Requirement). Hermione, Ginny and Ron were sitting on couches in front of him, watching him pace.

Hermione spoke up,"Calm down, maybe she fell asleep from the headache. We all had it, but it could've affected her worse, it seems to during her menstrua-"

Ron held up a hand. "OK to much information alert! I do not need to know about your girly problems. I only care about the guy problems."

"Oh yeah? And what if the 'girly problem' is that she doesn't know whether the guy she likes likes her back and she's to afraid to ask?" Ginny shot at him.

"Again, _girly problems_." Ron empathized. "If that girl has a problem she should go talk to her other girl friends."

"Maybe I should go check on Madeline. I can run back to the tower and see if she's alright." Hermione started to stand up.

"Don't worry about it." said Ginny, pulling Hermione by her arm back down. Hermione fell back on her seat with a little _poof_ (A/N I know weird sound), but then threw off Ginny's hand and jumped up again.

"No. Something must be wrong if she doesn't answer a letter after two hours! We're her friends and we should go see her."

"Weren't you the one who just said she's probably asleep?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed. "Yes, but I'm getting this awful feeling everytime we say Madeline's name. Haven't any of you been getting a bad feeling?"

"Well now you mention it, i'm not feeling so great about the situation myself." Ron muttered.

"Maybe you two girls should go up to check on her, sense me and Ron can't get up to the girls dormitory." Harry turned to face them.

"OK but lets all go. I don't know when we would get back." Hermione rushed over to the door, with Ginny on her heels.

* * *

"Madeline? Are you alright?" Ginny said nervously as she pushed open the door.

Hermione and Ginny had gone up to see Madeline, while leaving the two boys down in the Common Room.

"GO AWAY!!" Madeline screached. The other two jumped back in alarm.

"Madeline what the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione said bursting in the room.\

"Yeah I mean – oh damn, Madeline, you look like shit." Ginny finally got a good look at Madeline.

"Yeah I get it, I look like crap. Now will you go away so I can mope in peace?" Madeline said angrily. Her eyes were red, and even as they watched, fresh tears appeared. She was paler then normal and her lips were still white.

"Ah hell Madeline we're not going anywhere. We're your friends and there is no fricking thing you can do about that!"

Madeline went paler, her eyes wider, at the sound of the power in Hermione's voice, and recoiled as if Hermione slapped her.

Madeline looked down at the floor, "I just need time to think things through. A lot just happened as I got back up here and I need to figure some stuff out."

"Like what Madeline? We're your friends and you can trust us!"

"Nothing. It's just stuff."

"Fine." said Ginny angrily, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "But when your ready to talk about your _stuff_, you might think of consider talking to your friends for once." And she turned on her heel and stomped out of the room.

Hermione's eyes were sorry but the rest of her face was expressionless as she followed Ginny out of the room.

Madeline broke into a new sob, a fresh wave of tears pouring down her face. _Crap. Crap I really have messed up this time. Big._


	11. XI Superstitious Vampyres

XI) Superstitious

_I have to do this. I can do this. I will do this. Maybe. Probably not. I HAVE TO! I can't! There is a one hundered percent chance that I will probably but maybe not do this. Just need to focus and breathe and just do it!_

Hermione was walking towards the Entrance Hall to meet Malfoy. He had sent her an owl (a flashy sleek black tawny) that said that they should meet in the Entrance Hall at 1:30 while everyone was at lunch. She agreed but was slightly scared. They had had no contact sense on the train to Hogwarts.

The sun was shining bright through the window on the Sunday afternoon as she hurried down the staircase.

Suddenly a freezing hand grabbed her around her neck from behind her. Hermione tried to struggle but it was like fighting against a statue. It was too strong and it refused to move. Hermione was dragged backwards and thrown into the broom cubboard.

"Don't say a word. Don't scream. Let me do the talking." A beautiful voice whispered in the darkness. Though it sounded like singing it was cold, and Hermione shivered and automatically cringed away from the voice. "Your little friend Madeline will not be with you much longer. I have been told not to tell anyone. But the more fear in your group, the better for us. Do not say a word." And the voice was gone as was the freezing temperature in the cuboard.

Hermione slowly walked out of the cubboard again and turned the corner. She could now see Malfoy standing at the bottom of the staircase. _What the hell just happened?_ A few students were milling about, just heading to lunch.

Malfoy didn't smile. He just glared at her with cold eyes and sneered. Hermione again wanted to flinch away from him but she kept her face smooth.

"You're late Granger. I told you to meet me half an hour ago. Just for that you have to do half of my work. Although," His faced twisted." I doubt that it won't be a problem for you sense your so used to doing Potty and Gingers work for them huh?"

Hermione gaped open mouthed at him. How dare he be so rude!?! She thought they had been getting along fine together. Why was he suddenly acting so hostile? So horrible? So much like he was before?

But then she noticed the handful of students that had been staring openmouthed as Hermione approached Malfoy. She understood. He wouldn't act all chummy with her until they were alone.

"Not going to happen Malfoy. You do your work. I do mine." Hermione threw back her head and folded her arms.

"And what will happen if I tell Professor Snape that you would purposely let me fail? I don't think he would like that very much."

The students lingering around rolled their eyes and continued to lunch. Same old same old argument they had heard a thousand times.

"Fine. But you owe me Malfoy. Swear to it. As long as I do your side of the work _this once_ you will owe me a favor of my choice."

"Fine I swear that I will owe you a favor of your choice as long as you do my work."

"So it is said, so it shall be done." Hermione said icily.

"OK well now thats over with, there are no more students around so can we cut the crap?" Malfoy rolled his eyes and unfolded his arms.

Hermione shrugged. "Fine by me. I ran out of the things to say anyway."

The two of them started walking towards the double doors to go outside, that way they wouldn't be disturbed. As they stepped into the chilly afternoon, they could see that though it was sunny, it had snowed overnight and the ground was covered in a thick, smooth blanket of snow. A few foot prints here and there were the only thing breaking the smooth snow.

"So whats new in your life?" Draco asked.

"Well, my friends find out about my heritage, Madeline is keeping secrets, we had a disaster of a holiday in Canada, and Ginny won't speak to anyone because she is so pissed. What about you?"

"You got me. Nothing is new. You know, you never told _me_ what your heritage was. I'm hurt," Draco teased, "No seriously though, maybe if you just tried to talk to Madeline she might open up."

"Oh nuh uh I know that won't work. I've tried a few times already and she has remained shut. Just keeps saying she's trying to figure out stuff. Always stuff." Hermione shook her head angrily. "Though why can't she just talk to us? We are her friends and she shouldn't be doing this! She technically is the big boss Heart holder and she has to tell us things! It's only right!"

"Woah back up! 'Big boss Heart holder'? What are you talking about?" Draco stopped walking to stare at Hermione.

"It's nothing," Hermione said quickly, "just something thats going on with me and my friends. I probably will tell you but at the present time, I can't and I am sorry."

"Can I try something?" Draco asked smiling at her. Hermione's stomache flipped.

"Anything." Hermione breathed, her heart pumping.

Draco leaned toward her slightly and then paused, giving her plenty of time to move out of the way if she wanted to. Which she didn't. He kept leaning toward her.

She could see the sun reflecting in his eyes. Feel his hot breath on her face, his just inches from hers. She closed the distance.

It was like something exploded in her mouth. Hermione could suddenly feel everything around her. The earth. Suddenly it wasn't gravity holding everything down, it was the earth holding the two of them together in this single, endless moment, where nothing could go wrong as the blood rushed to Hermione's lips, and it wasn't quite that chilly out anymore...

They both jumped apart as they heard footsteps. Ginny was just turning towards them as she walked back from the Quidditch pitch. Hermione read they emotions that went across Ginny's face as she caught sight of the two. Shock, pain, anger, more pain. And then she was pissed. Really pissed, and storming quickly toward them.

"Oh no!" Hermione whispered under her breath. _Had she seen them kissing?_ One look said she had.

As Ginny headed toward them, her anger was creating fire that was under her feet and in her hands, melting all the ice and snow around her. Hermione shot a fearful glance at Draco, wondering if her notice. One glance proved that he did.

"What the hell is going on with Weasley? She demented or something?"

"So you've been keeping secrets to huh? Why am I not surprised. Let me guess just meeting up before heading upstairs for a little snack huh? Playing the bookworm while acting the slut! Have you done anyone else too? Or are you and Madeline in on this together and gonna share it all? I don't think I can trust any of you anymore!" Ginny all but yelled at Hermione. Obviously she had already been ticked off and seeing Hermione kissing Malfoy had just thrown the switch.

"I am not a slut! How dare you suggest that! You know that I am still a virgin," Hermione said in a low voice so only Ginny could hear.

Ginny threw back her head and laughed. "Oh please! You think you can throw that rubbish at me! How am I supposed to believe you! We all hate Malfoy and here you are just sneaking around with him!"

And with that she stormed away. But not before bumping into Harry and Ron. They both looked up and saw Hermione still holding Malfoy's hand and scowled. Well Ron did, Harry's face remained blank. Ginny grabbed each of their arms and started dragging them towards the castle, without saying a word. As they neared the doors, however, they opened and Madeline came out and bumped into those three. They all stopped and started saying words Hermione couldn't make out. She headed towards the group.

"Are you ready to talk to us?" Ron asked. He had his arm around her and Madeline rested her head on his shoulder and nodded.

"Yes but Malfoy has to go away. No offense." She added smiling slightly at Draco.

"Thats fine. I have some Charms homework to do anyway."

As soon as Malfoy was gone the four pounced on Madeline.

"Talk."

* * *

_Slap!_

"Shut up. Just shut up!" she screeched.

"I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh of course you didn't. You never do, it's always the little ghosty that does all the messing up!" Rosalie's deep purple gown trailed behind her as she paced back and forth in front of her vamp sister. Bella stayed in the corner, half hidden in the shadows and glaring at Alice trembling in the chair.

"Why would you say anything. Do you have a death wish?"

"Over my pile of ashes bitch." suddenly Alice wasn't trembling anymore. She was standing straight up and was pretty angry. Of course she was so short that Rosalie just fixed her with a cold glare and didn't even flinch.

"Then why did you say anything? Do you honestly think that would have made things better?" Bella trilled sadly as she went to Alice's side in barely a moment of a heartbeat... well if there had been a heartbeat around at least.

"My sisters!" Rosalie turned dramatically, and gracefully, away from them and towards the giant window, where outside it had started to snow again, hail actually and a large wind had picked up. "It has come the time when vampyres must start to show. Perhaps we can have a little fun tonight." she turned back to them, an evil smile playing at her mouth.

* * *

"It would be horrible to be a muggle right now. I would hate to be caught in a storm like that." Ginny said, curled up on the couch and reading the Daily Prophet, though currently looked out the window at the storm outside.

"Yeah I agree." Madeline said, coming back downstairs with a giant bag in her arms. "OK boys it's time us girls had some fun!" Giggling she pulled out makeup, nail polish and accessories, obviously going to be put on Harry and Ron. Those two paled while the girls laughed.

* * *

A few miles away the screams of those poor muggles had started.


	12. XII Into The Unknown

XII) Into the Unknown

_What is everyone staring at?_ Harry thought, as he headed for breakfast Monday morning. He was used to people staring at him and whatever but that had pretty much gone away by now. _Maybe something stupid came out in the Prophet and thats what people are talking about._

He rubbed his head. He had a killer headache that he woke up with and that wouldn't go away.

* * *

_OK what the hell is going on? Did I put on to much blush or foundation or something?_ Madeline thought as she ate her breakfast. She groaned. She had woken up with the worst headache ever and it wouldn't go away.

* * *

Hermione glared at a bunch of third years whispering and pointing at her as she exited the portrait hole. _Jeesh what did I do? What the hell is going on?_ She thought as people who were just outside started pointing, staring and whispering at her.

(As you may have guessed) Hermione had a horrible headache today.

* * *

As Ron stepped into the Great Hall, he could see people, while already whispering, starting to stare and point at him. Everyone. Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins. So it wasn't just in the hallway. He spotted Madeline sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with her head in her hands. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"Hey." He said putting his arm around her.

"Hey." Madeline mumbled. "I have a really bad headache."

Ron frowned slightly. "Thats really weird because I do too."

* * *

Ginny was seething as she sat down opposite Ron and Madeline. Everyone at been pointing at her and she was really ticked off. As she started piling her plate with bacon and eggs she vented her feelings to her brother and Madeline, just as Harry sat down beside her.

"OK what the hell is with people this morning? I mean what is all the whispering and stupid pointing and staring all about? Arrgh! I am so pissed at them!" Then Ginny looked up as Hermione sat down and Ron gaped at her, as did Hermione and Harry.

"What is on your head?" asked Hermione, completely shocked.

"On my head? Whats on all of your guys's heads?" Ginny exclaimed.

All five of them got a good look at each other and finally realized what what going on. Each of them had an outline of a cresent moon in the middle of their foreheads that almost seemed to shine. On Harry's head it almost completely covered his scar. Though each was a different colour. Ron's was a dark grey, Ginny's was red, Harry's was blue, Hermione's was green and Madeline's was purple.

"Well no wonder people were staring at us. We have these cresents in the middle of our foreheads! Who wouldn't stare at it?" Madeline breathed, looking excited.

"It looks so exotic!" Hermione said.

Ginny was tracing Harry's with her finger. "Amazing!"

* * *

Besides the amazing tattoo moons on their foreheads, the rest of the week was horrible because it got tiring REALLY fast with all the staring.

And strange things were happening. On Wednesday evening as Madeline went to sleep she had such an odd dream.

_She was walking through amazing colours and she felt like something was calling her forward though all she wanted to do was stay in this beautiful place and not go into the unknown. She saw five large clouds of smoke each a different colour, (grey, red, blue, green and purple) and she felt the continuous tug toward the purple one._

_As she stepped through the smoke she saw a beautiful woman sitting by a stream, underneath a cherry blossom tree. As soon as Madeline saw her though, that was all she could see. Afterwards Madeline couldn't discribe her except that she was inhumanly beautiful._

_The woman in her dream, had red hair that was so bright and long and that danced around her playfully. She was wearing the whitest of dresses that was strapless and flowed around her softly. Madeline couldn't help but notice how her eyes were very bright and her lips were blood red, and they looked like they had crushed diamonds on them._

Madeline, my dear child, welcome to the land of the spirits, _the woman spoke._

"_Am I dead?" Madeline asked fearfully. Her words seemed to drift around her._

_The woman laughed lightly_ Oh no Madeline. You have simply vacated your body temporarily and come into the spirit world.

"_Why did you call me your child? Who are you?_

Madeline, all of my Chosen children have their chance of coming to the earth to protect it. They are born through man and woman and live their life discovering. I am what created it all. I am Xinx Jing Madeline. Others know me as Mother Earth or even in the religious group I am known as the Virgin Mary or Goddess

_Xinx Jing stood up so gracefully and walked (almost drifting) over to Madeline and wrapped her arms around her. _You are now my child that is Chosen and on this earth to fufil your duties of protecting all living and non-living things.

"_Your last Chosen kid was Burt Friggen wasn't it? Dumbledore told us that." Madeline said._

And he is correct. His spirit name is Aritos but his earth name was Burt and he served the people well. _Xinx Jing smiled down at Madeline._

"_What is my spirit name Goddess?" Madeline asked quietly._

Your spirit name is Vitra.

_Suddenly everything, excluding Madeline and including Xinx Jing, suddenly started to shimmer and fade _I have one more piece of advice for you my child. Remember, darkness does not always equate to evil, as light does not always bring good

_Xinx Jing kissed Madeline's forehead and then she was gone._

* * *

"Wow."

"What?" Madeline asked Hermione as she came into their dormitory.

"Your cresent! It's filled in!" Hermione said thickly and excitedly (she was currently brushing her teeth).

Madeline ran to the nearest bathroom. "Oh my god it is!" Her cresent moon was filled in and looked more exotic then ever. It was almost twinkling under the luminecinet lighting in the bathroom.

"Wow. Wow wow wow. It looks amazing. You are so lucky." Hermione came up behind her, wrapping her dripping hair in a towel.

Madeline momentarily forgot about the mark on her forehead. "Is the shower free now?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah I had to take a quick shower just before I got ready for bed."

Madeline rolled her eyes good naturally. Then there was a knock on the window. Madeline poked her head out the door and had to stifle a gasp. Alice was pirched like a big raven on the window sill and glaring in.

Madeline looked back at Hermione who was currently washing her face with her anti-zit facial wash. She also saw Hermione's wand on her bed. Quickly she shut the bathroom door and locked it from the outside and then went over to the window and threw it open.

"You better make this quick. I just had to lock Hermione in the bathroom and I don't know when Parvati and Lavender will be back!"

"Shush you little bitch! Or else your little friend will hear you." Alice put her hand over Madeline's mouth. Her hand was freezing and Madeline immediately felt her lips go numb with cold. "Rose and Bella don't know I'm here so I don't have long to talk and you better listen." Alice took a deep steadying breath and for the first time, Madeline saw a flicker of actual humane pass through Alice. "I am warning you that things are about to get a lot worse in your life. I can give my solemn oath that I will not change but Rose and Bella are getting worse. They don't have a lot of patience and your two year restraint is already taking it's toll though it's barely been a week sense the request was made."

And then she was gone. Madeline gritted her teeth. "I really hate it when they do that. Why can't they just leave like humans?" But she froze when she heard a ghostly laugh that seemed to come from no where.

The window was still open when Katja suddenly flew in with a note.

"Hey Katja what have you got there?" Madeline hurried over to the owl.

Katja blinked her eyes, _ A letter for you what else do you think I have? A strawberry daquiri?_

Madeline froze. "What. Did. You. Just. Say?!?!"

_Can you just take the letter so I can go to bed already? I am fricking exhausted! _Katja held up her legs and seemed to glare at Madeline. But Madeline didn't move.

"How can I hear you talking? You're an owl, i'm a human! This can not be happening!"

_You just notice that you could hear me talking and that your a human? Big deal get over it already. You're supposed to be all special right? Not like I care but this is probably why._ Madeline frowned. Katja apparently was exactly like Lily and Lola when they were all snobbish.

Madeline took the note from Katja and she flew off. The letter was from Lola just talking about random stuff, asking how Madeline had been, what had been happening etc...

There was a sudden knock and Madeline opened the door to the dormitory but... no one was there. There was another knock and Madeline slapped her forehead (then winced) and unlocked the bathroom door to let Hermione out.

"Why the hell did you lock me in?" Hermione said frostily, put her hands on her hips and glared at Madeline.

"Erm... I thought I saw something... bad... outside the, uh, window so, um, I locked you in just in case it was, well uh, really bad." Madeline fidgeted.

Hermione thawed and looked worried. "Like what?"

"Well... it looked sort of weird. It had wings, I think but I also so hands and feet. And the eyes, bright and frightening and I saw a pointy thing, i'm guessing a beak maybe? Maybe it was some weird bird..."

Hermione frowned. "I think I have read something like that. Did you see a weird sort of flappy darkness? Was it all cold?"

Madeline nodded. Hermione had completely bought her story! And best of all it was completely believable!

"I think it was called... oh what was it? Give me a minute." Hermione started pacing back and forth as she tried to remember. Then she snapped her fingers. "Oh! It was called a Mocker. Yes that was it! A mutant, immortal bird that kills by slicing the victims head off. It has the body and wings of the bird, but the eyes and limbs of man. It's black and cold and evil. Though they are supposed to be spirits. Their creator was trapped and they supposedly lost their bodies and are no more then spirits."

"Ugh. The body of the bird but limbs of man? That sounds nasty."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah they had a drawn picture of what it was supposed to look like. One word: Nasty."

* * *

"Fire come to me." Ginny whispered, her eyes closed. Immediately she felt the heat of fire fill her. She could hear the roar from a fireplace and felt strength fill her. "Melt my way so I don't slip on butt." And she pointed a finger in front of her, on the path to the greenhouse. There was still a lot of snow lying around but most of it had turned to slush. And it was really cold and slippery. Plus the little bit of ice underneath.

Now, the moment Ginny said so, all the slush, snow and ice melted and left the walkway quite dry. "Thank you fire, you may depart." And she felt fire dance around her before leaving. Ginny happily walked on the dry surface to the greenhouse while watching some other kids slip and slide. This was the life.

"Freak."

"Excuse me!?" Ginny rounded on some Ravenclaw seventh year who, with his pals, were snickering and pointing at her. The moment she turned around they made gopher faces and drew weird little things on their foreheads, all the while still laughing and pointing.

"F off losers. What powers I have are no business to you." Unfortunately this only made them laugh harder. Ginny saw red. She had been a perfectly good mood and she wasn't about to let these whelps ruin her day!

"Fire, come to me!" Heat swirled around her, already hot with anger it was almost unbearable, but the guys stopped laughing. They were staring with fear at Ginny. There was no wind yet her hair was crackling with electricity and lifting as if with a breeze. Her eyes felt hot and the guys saw her pupils change to a glowing red. She was glaring at them so much she didn't notice her glowing hands, shimmering with the element of fire. "Have these yo-yo's take a hike!"

Immediately they all jumped as if someone had electrocuted their bottoms and they ran off. But Ginny saw that their behinds had been burned off and now they were flashing their polkadot undies. Ginny giggled and continued on her way.


	13. XIII Discoveries

XIII) Discoveries

_Crap i'm late!_ Ron thought, as he looked at his watch, grabbed his bag and bolted out of the common room. If he ran fast he might just make it to charms. _I just need to go faster to charms class and I would make it._

However as soon as he made that thought, his feet seemed to fly away from the floor. For a wild second he thought he had tripped down the stairs. But he never landed down again. All he could see was a whirl of colour around him. The only sound was the rushing wind. Then amazingly his feet _did_ touch the floor! He looked around and found himself... _Outside of charms in a matter of seconds_. Grinning, but still confused, he opened the door and sat down beside Seamus.

Most of the class was still getting their books and quills and parchment and ink out and so his entrance went unnoticed. By most. Madeline was shooting a confused look at him, a few desks ahead and in the other row. Ron just gave her a look that said _Don't ask_. She smiled and rolled her eyes and started chatting with Padma Patil, who she was sitting beside.

Pretty much all of their classes were still with the Slytherins (ugh). Charms and Care of Magical Creatures were the only classes without. Charms with the Ravenclaws and Care of Magical Creatures with the Hufflepuffs. Normally Padma and Parvati sat together but Flitwick had asked them to sit with people they didn't normally sit with. So Madeline had ended up with Padma Patil, Ron with Seamus Finnigon, Harry with Terry Boot and Hermione with Anthony Goldstein.

Harry leaned across the isle towards Ron, "How did you get here so fast? It's a ten minute walk down from the common room and I left ten minutes before you, and I know that you didn't get up to leave until a minute ago."

"I'll explain later." Ron said hurridly, glancing to the front of the classroom as Flitwick entered and motioned for everyone to stop talking.

She walked toward the darkness, towards the large, dark wooden door made of mahogany. She hated muggles but this was a time of desperate measures. She sipped through the pink squiggly straw. Ugh stupid teenage muggles with their stupid ideas. Straws that are squiggly? And pink? Gross.

Bellatrix groaned and quickened her step. She needed a bathroom. Fast. Six months of pregnancy had taken it's toll on her four months ago and it was not getting better. She was proud to bear the Dark Lord's heir, but the pregnancy itself was no joyride. But sense when was it? It was horrible, especially if there were more then one kid on the way.

Oh god her back ached! And her feet were swollen like balloons. She felt like a whale. The first few months she couldn't look at the finest cheese, or the loveliest meats without throwing up her stomach. Her breasts felt like they were constantly on fire. Now it had gotten only slightly better. Her feet were constantly sore. The only exciting thing so far (besides producing the Dark Lord's heir!) was that four weeks ago she had felt the baby kick for the first time.

Bellatrix had been thinking. Judging by the size of her stomach, either this was a big baby or it was twins. If so she would have to kill one. She was supposed to be gaining a centimetre a week (so at the end of forty weeks it would be forty centimetres), but it seemed more like a centimetre and a quarter.

The doors opened. "Bella! How are you! I have not seen you for two months! You have gotten so big. I can't believe that you got the honour of having our Lord's child!" Narcissa met Bellatrix at the entrance to Malfoy Mansion and gave her sister a slight hug, being careful of the rounded belly.

"Narcissa. I did not realize that you were allowed back here? I was under the impression you were banished from our Lord's base." Bellatrix did not return the hug but stepped swiftly into the dark, warm entrance hall. The lamps cast shadows of unknown creatures. Nothing Bellatrix would worry about.

She had been ashamed of both of her sisters now. Was there no one left who knew of the purity of the oldest family tree's? Few left. Bellatrix sighed and felt her eyes tear up. No she would not lost control. Of course she knew that she might get a little weepy with her hormones going crazy. But just because her body wanted her to cry didn't mean she was going to.

"The Dark Lord..." Narcissa began slowly, fidgeting, "wishes that I remain here. So that he might find use for me." she closed the door.

Bellatrix snorted. "_My_ Lord, could not possibly want the likes of you anymore. You have failed him many times. I am surprised he hasn't killed you yet!" she cackled. Narcissa moaned.

They entered through the doors into the dining room where Lucius, Wormtail, Voldemort, Crabbe Sr. And Goyle Sr. were waiting.

Bellatrix swept into a bow, or as low of a bow she could make over her stomache. "My Lord. It is such a pleasure as always."

Voldemort nodded his head in acknowledge to her. "Bellatrix. You are looking... well."

Bellatrix walked quickly over to where Voldemort was sitting and simply stood there. Voldemort touched her belly with his long pale fingers and contracted his hands. "When is this child of _mine _to come?"

"May 18th, my Lord." Bellatrix winced when his hands contracted.

"So soon." Voldemort hissed. "Therefore we need to arrange our army to destroy Dumbledore, Potter, and little Madeline." He turned to Wormtail. "You are disposible. Recruit the dementors, giants, and werewolves, it doesn't matter if you're taken out in the process. We have a battle to plan."

_I think I have found the most effective means of communication, Hermione, _Ginny thought. _At least now you won't have to worry about people overhearing our convo's._

_Yes but now we look completely retarded just sitting here in what other people see as silence. _Hermione picked at her plate, while answering Ginny.

They had been experimenting and had found out that a long with the mind reading, Ginny could translate thoughts. Or just simply talk to people telepathically. They also found out that Hermione could control plants, talk to them, grow them and heal them. She had found a flower that someone stepped on, and wept over it. The tears had gone into the soil and the flower had come back, brighter and fresh and alive.

Ginny giggled,_ Yeah at least I'm friends with my roommates so burn!_

Hermione jumped out of her seat at Ginny's last comment as her seat burned her butt. She glared at Ginny who smiled at her innocently. But smiled swiftly at a couple of Gryffindors who had been staring at her.

Just then Ron, Madeline and Harry came down and sat beside them.

"Whats up Hermione? You look like you could kill someone." Harry grabbed some juice and started piling up his plate.

Hermione snorted and sat down again beside Ron, "Yeah you could say that. I could wrap some vines around your little girlfriend if it weren't for the fact we're surrounded by a hundred plus people." (A/N I don't know how people kids there are at Hogwarts!)

Ginny blushed. "I don't think it's actually official Hermione. We went to the dance together. Ummm... that was it?"

"Oh yeah, try and pull that one off. You're as red as your tattoo." Hermione smirked. It was true. Ginny had turned so red that her cresent tattoo almost disappeared. It had been a couple weeks sense their tattoos had appeared and most people had (finally) stopped talking about it. Now it was Slytherins and just the jerks (ok that included the Slytherins too) who talked and made fun of them.

Madeline turned to Harry, "Well Harry, maybe you should make it 'official'. After all, know one except us" she gestured her hand to include the whole school, "knows that you two are obvi dating."

"Obvi?" Ron asked.

"Obvi. As in obviously." she rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Just like totes for totally and retar for retarded."

"Oh Ron, don't rethink dating Madeline, she's not weird. She's special and its like you're her opposite." Ginny sighed, picking at her meat loaf.

Ron glared at her. "OK enough with the mind reading!"

The others laughed lightly and returned to their meals. Except Madeline. _He's rethinking of the two of us being together? I thought, I guess in a waste of my time, that we might be falling in love._ Madeline chewed her lip, not bothering to eat as the rest of the group tucked into their lunches and went on chattering. _I _do_ love him. But... I guess things have changed for him... maybe I did something? Oh no! I bet it was Lavender! _Madeline turned to glare at the back of Lavender's head, _Lavender got to him that bitch! Some blonde bimbo who shares my _room _stole _my_ boyfriend!_ And these thoughts followed Madeline all through the rest of lunch, and her next class, and the next and all the through the rest of the week. Until she thought of a plan.

Ron had seen the look on Madeline's face at lunch. It had gone from hurt, to confused, to suspicious, to angry, to devious._ Uh oh_ was his only thought. _Good god_ was his second. _Run_ was his final thought. And run he did.

Madeline was in a rage for a week and he made sure he was never around. Unfortunately that seemed to make her angrier. And when he was around, she was on him like a leech. Ron thought of asking Hermione or Ginny (maybe it was some sort of girlish phase?) but shuddered at the thought. He didn't want them explaining girly stuff to him.

His first thought was that Madeline still thought Lavender was hankering around. But she had wisely kept her distance for many months.

The one who seemed to be hanging around a lot was that Alice girl. She had been seen in the Charms corridor and then less then five minutes later up in the Ravenclaw tower and soon down in the Great Hall. And she had been walking. And Alice had also been walking around the five of them a lot recently, seemed to be eavesdropping a lot. All the guys in the whole school were always panting after the three newcomers. Who wouldn't? The three were goddesses and even Ron had to admit they were beautiful. _But I feel no pull to them so why should Madeline be jealous? Maybe I'm not obvious enough?_

Bella paced in her bedroom. Alice had been acting strangly suspicious lately and wasn't around her and Rosalie as much. Instead around that group of bitches with their 'oh so awesome' powers.

Bella sighed. She needed her Edward. If he could read Alice's thoughts then she would know what was going on. In the meantime, Bella felt like a snack.

"Rosalie?" Bella walked over to the window. She heard Rosalie walk swiftly in the room within a second behind her.

"What do you want?" Rosalie was annoyed, "I was busy convincing that delicious Terry Boot if he would like to join me in a little snack. He's hard to sway unfortunately, unlike the rest of the male population. His blood sings for me so I will not rest until I get him." Rosalie joined Bella by the window.

Bella laughed lightly as she swung herself out the window and onto the roof in a thiry thirdth of a second, "Careful my sister, don't give the Volturi a reason to visit. Otherwise the student attendance might waver down more then it already is. Of course that may not be that bad." She paused, giving it some thought. "In the meantime, why don't we journey on to Paris tonight? There is a festival and we can have ourselves a little feast."

"Alice?"

"She can follow if it pleases her to. I don't want to bother waiting for her. I am quite thirsty."

"Alright Bella," Rosalie jumped onto the windowsill and down to the ground (which was about twelve stories high) with Bella following her, "let us feast."


	14. XIV Danger

XIV) Danger

He traced his finger down the page until he found the spell he was looking for. _Secedo Omnipotens_. It meant 'withdraw all power'. Perfect! Who needed to kill Madeline when Voldemort could simply just take the Heart from her? Sure he would kill her after but that would be once he had her powers. She would be defenseless.

Underneath the spell was it's description:

_ No matter what powers have been hidden inside a person, this spell will withdraw everything until they are more or less a dying muggle. Few rarely use this spell to it's fullest extent, only wishing to withdraw the top layer of power of their enemies. It is extremely dangerous. The defender may protect themselves, with a shield charm but that would take the work of three or four others helping._

It was more then perfect. It was everything Voldemort needed.

And in that case he needn't worry about killing her when the baby was born it would just mean he could do away with the child too. Simple. Easy.

Voldemort decided that even if he was going to use this spell on Madeline, he might as well kill everyone else at Hogwarts too. He had received a note the day before that the giants were traveling to his lair. The nogtails and chimera's were too (A/N yes I realize they are mythological creatures but then again so are vamps right?). The dementors were breeding, and he had vampyres on his side this time around too. Arius, Brennus and Adelina made up some of the high vamps. The Volturi sent their regards but they were staying in Volterra.

Unfortunately, he had been unable to get any Sphinxes or reborn mummies from Egypt. Or the mutant wolves and Cu Siths from Ireland. They had all gone over to Dumbledore's side. The fawns too but those Voldemort didn't care about so much.

"Master." A beautiful singing voice said behind him. There was no doubt in Voldemorts mind who it was. He turned around.

Rosalie, Bella and Alice were standing by the door. Voldemort had called a formal dinner party to arrange his attack, and to actually give the Malfoy's something to do in their useless lives.

The three vampyres here were already done up in their best. Rosalie was wearing a strapless blood red dress that went down to the floor and had a slit up to her thigh and matching red gloves. She had red stilettos that had three real rubies on each. Her hair waved down past her waist and she had a pearl choker necklace around her neck. Bella's dark blue dress went to her mid thigh and had only one long sleeve. She was wearing black-blue heeled boots that went to her mid-calf, her hair was piled up on top of her head, and she had some silver hoops and bracelets. Alice had a dark green and grey dress. The sleeves hung off her shoulders and flowed outward just past her knees. Her hair was spiky like always and she had grey ballerina flats and greenish grey gloves.

Of course, none of them ate, but they were still required to attend to the dinner.

Rosalie, who had spoken first, continued. "We know that you are planning a war but there are things we must discuss."

Voldemort snarled. "You doubt me, Rosalie?" There was much danger in those four words and if it were anyone else, they would have collapsed onto the floor and be trembling in fear. However, it was not anyone else and Rosalie stood strong and glared right back at him.

"I do not doubt you, my lord. However, we have a truce that you cannot attack for another two years. When those two years are up, we will change Madeline into a vampyre. She will be dead, or undead I suppose, which means the Heart will be gone for her."

"Fine then. Bellatrix can always have another baby within that time and this first one will be killed." Voldemort waved his pale hand to let them know they could leave.

Bella's eyes narrowed, "And what if the second child is not a male? Moreover, I doubt that the army you have assembled will be OK with waiting. You must send them back knowing that the next time it will be harder to convince them."

Voldemort almost slapped her. The only thing holding him back was the fact she wouldn't be hurt. Damn vampyres. "You promise that she will be dead?"

"It is our promise. Madeline McGonagall when changed into a vampyre, will be dead."

"Master." said little Alice, "Why were you looking at this spell?"

"Another reason I called the army now. IF we attack right away there is no need to worry about vows, promises and babies. While Dumbledore is busy with the dementors and such, I will seek out Madeline and perform the spell to take her power."

"But master-."

"I KNOW ABOUT YOUR PROMISE!" Voldemort roared, "DO YOU THINK I CARE? DO YOU THINK I NEED VAMPYRES FIGHTING A BATTLE I HAVE WON MANY TIMES BEFORE?"

Rosalie smirked, unfazed by Voldemort as always, "If you had won this battle before, Harry Potter and Dumbledore would be dead. Yet they are still breathing, luscious blood pumping through their veins. And here you stand, hidden and plotting and failing many times over."

Voldemort lost his cool (as if he had it in the first place) and pulled out his wand. "Crucio!" he screamed. The light flew to Rosalie.

Rosalie smiled and raised her hand just as the light hit her. She simply flicked the curse away as it hit her hand and it hit the bookcase instead.

"Careful. You might have ruined my dress. You cannot hurt me by such mundane things."

"We had better be going I believe." Bella spoke, her eyes on Voldemort, "You guests are waiting and Bellatrix has just arrived." She cocked her head. A moment later, someone knocked on the front door.

* * *

Narcissa sighed. How could she possibly bring Burt back if there was no power to bring back the dead? By body or spirit. Well there was one way but that Madeline had that power.

She snapped her fingers. Ursula! Of course! Madeline may have the Heart but the main part of the power Ursula had too from after Burt became sick. However, where was she? Around water obviously but how can Narcissa trace her? Wait a moment. Ursula had told them that after Hogwarts and saving people was over, she would go to the muggle world and be a lifeguard at some beach. And Narcissa knew where.

She would trick Ursula into giving her the power, bring Burt back, and use him as a decoy to Madeline.

First, she would need to get to Loren. Ugh but again how was she supposed to go to the Goddesses realm without Burt? OK she would have to do things one way.

Narcissa stood up, walked over to the dresser, and peered into the mirror. Age was starting to take an appearance in wrinkles around her eyes. She pulled a tissue out of the box and rubbed at her forehead until all the makeup was gone. As she watched herself in the mirror, she felt stronger, as if taking off the makeup gave her more power. She felt younger. Narcissa closed her eyes.

Yes, this is how Narcissa was. Her true form and though she was no longer in charge of saving people, she still had her power. However, she wanted more. She wanted more power. She opened her eyes. A younger version of herself peered back at her from the mirror. Narcissa glance at her forehead in the reflection. The red crescent moon glistened in the low light.

Miles away, Madeline's eyes flew open from her dream. The moment she woke up she couldn't remember. She just knew she was in grave danger.

* * *

**Wow another chapter. Huh took awhile - finally got my school done for the year so i had to take a break from fanfiction****  
****Luckily I've started to write chapter 15 already. The next chapter is called XV) Guardians.  
**

**~Slytherin_Princess44 R&R!**


	15. XV Guardians

XV) Guardians

_**Massacred in Paris**_

_**The festival in Paris had started with a bang… and ended in one. No one saw it coming but by the end of the night, almost all of the partiers were dead, drained mostly of blood and half the festival was burned down.**_

_**The ministry has every Auror on the case to determine who is responsible, for they feel it is not the work of muggles. However, what wizard could have done this and left no clue to whom they are?**_

_**It started in Britain and is moving to France. The Russian wizarding community now fear for their people and more. Sense last September muggles and wizards have been killed. Students from Hogwarts are disappearing still but that number is going down. The muggles are going up.**_

_**Ministry warns the public not to panic but to calmly take the measures to keep your family safe.**_

Madeline could not read anymore. Her hand was shaking as she put down the newspaper. She looked up at her four friends. "We need to talk to Dumbledore. These murderers have to be stopped and I have a feeling we're the only ones who can."

Hermione nodded solemnly, "He's in his office now. Let's go."

Within ten minutes, the five were up in Dumbledore's office and seated.

"What can I do for you? Is it about the murders? Or something else I may assist you with?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"A bit of both, sir." Ron said.

"I think we need to know more about our powers, and others who had this job before us." Hermione said. "It can help us know more so that we'll be in control when trying to stop these attacks."

"Well, well, well." Dumbledore sighed. "Where to start? Well the first thing you should know is the proper name for your group is that you are the Guardians. The second is that it is rare of the Guardians names to not form an acronym."

"Really?" Ginny asked. "Can you give us an example?"

"Hmm. Well there was W.I.T.C.H. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin. There was L.A.H.O.K. and C.H.Y.K.N. and M.O.M.M.A. and Z.E.B.R.A. and the most recent, until your group of course, N.E.B.U.L."

"Who were N.E.B.U.L.?" asked Harry.

"Narcissa, Eva, Burt, Ursula, and Loren."

Four of the five jaws dropped. "Narcissa?" they said.

"Eva?" Madeline said by herself.

"Yes, Narcissa Black (now Malfoy) was a Guardian, she controlled fire. In addition, Madeline yes there was Eva controlling earth. I believe you would recognize her."

"My mother…" Madeline whispered faintly. "Why did she never tell me?"

"She couldn't tell anyone. Madeline would you tell anyone?"

Madeline shook her head. "No. No, I would not. You are right Dumbledore." Inside she was thinking, _I am a Guardian after my mother and she could never give me a hint. I feel like I was betrayed. _"She's not bad is she? She's my mom and I think she's great but is she really?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Eva is a wonderful woman and very kind hearted. She is good. But all five of you must remember this: The black and darkness does not always equate to evil, just as the white and light does not always bring good."

Madeline gasped, "That's what Xinx Jing told me in my dream! When we first got our Marks!"

"Yes I know. Now perhaps I will continue the story."

"Well as you know, Burt controlled the heart of the goddess. However, Narcissa got greedy and wished it for herself. She tried to use her powers to take it from him in later years and he fell ill. Narcissa believe that if Burt were gone the heart would have to be turned to another Guardian. Burt died from the pox because of Narcissa. I believe she did come to regret it but never could admit she was sorry."

"What about the other Guardians?" inquired Hermione.

"Well Ursula is muggle born and after completing her years of Hogwarts, she needed a job. No more was there danger to work against so she ended up working as a lifeguard and swimming coach at a beach. Loren works with the Goddess in the outer realm where humans are able to be and still live. Eva became queen of Kadima, another world where the people are the earth and trees. She holds the power of Kadima but rarely goes back there. Her subjects keep everything in order during the time she is gone. This is often. She cannot betray the secret. And of course you know what's been going on with Burt and Narcissa."

Madeline's mouth flopped open, "My mother is a queen? Wow does that make me the princess AND Head Guardian?"

"There is one other thing, sir. We cannot keep saying that Madeline's power is that she is the holder of the heart. So what would her power be called?" asked Ginny.

Dumbledore chuckled. "That my dear is a good question with an interesting answer. Madeline has the power over spirit but to the more physical way of it: Energy. You might just see it as lighting but it does more. She could make something inanimate come to life and call up the heart to transform all over you into more then humans. Into the Guardians. Madeline why don't you try it now?"

Madeline looked up shock at Dumbledore. She stuttered, "UH… O-ok…" Then she paused, "What do I do?"

"What you feel is right."

Madeline took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Suddenly the others could see her hand was pulsing and she threw her hand open. Inside was a shimmery reddish pink orb. Madeline threw back her head and cried, "Water!"

A blue teardrop of magical essence flew to Harry and engulfed him in watery magic, transforming him.

"Earth!" this time the green magic went to Hermione and she was wrapped up in magic to begin her transformation.

"Fire!" a second teardrop, this time bright orange, went to Ginny and she was encased in fire.

"Air!" a silver teardrop flew to Ron and he was inside a tornado.

"Guardians Unite!" cried Madeline and a purple teardrop of magical essence went to her. She cried out when it hit her and she could feel magic taking place within her body. Her limbs were lengthening and becoming stronger. Her hair was longer and silkier. She felt taller and powerful but soon the sensation was over and she was on her feet.

The five gasped! They had changed! They had become taller. They had muscles (more clearly seen on the boys) and had changed and grown more mature. Harry and Ron had trouble taking their eyes from the girls' 'grownup' bodies. However, the most exciting bit was the wings! They had wings fluttering behind them. Well the girls' wings were fluttery. The guys' were slightly more substantial and flappy and they were bigger.

The girls were giggling together over their changes. Madeline's hair was past her waist and was perfectly straight with purple lowlights. Her outfit was silver and purple. A long wavy skirt with a tight top that showed her midriff and funky striped tights. Hermione and Ginny had similar outfits (same colours). Ginny's hair was in two pigtails that were silky and long, and instead of a skirt, she just had short shorts. Hermione's curls had formed a neat, half bun but the rest of the hair came out, first, as a ponytail then split off into dozens of long braids. Hermione got a short flirty skirt (this really surprised her but she decided not to complain) and her top was a turtleneck and the sleeves when wide and past her wrists.

The boys mostly had the stripped leggings with longer shirts and belts (with a place to stow their wand). Their colours were silver and blue.

"It's incredible! We're totally different!" Hermione said looking down at herself. Ginny experimentally flexed her wings.

"I must say, I am impressed." Dumbledore rose from his chair. They jumped and the girls giggled again. They had completely forgotten Dumbledore was in the room! "When in your guardian form that is when you are strongest. But only if you work as a team, in harmony."

Narcissa cackled as the wind from the mountaintop swirled around her, lifting her hair and robes. Black swirls of magic pulsed as they swarmed around her hands from the ground. Yes, this was a place of magic. Dark magic. A place where Narcissa could replenish her strength and gather power.

Being a former guardian meant she could still contact Loren from the Goddess's realm. However, she needed her strength to bring Loren over.

She closed her eyes and imagined a warm heat spreading over her, bringing her to Loren. She felt the ground beneath her feet beginning to burn but she didn't move. The burn moved up her legs, flames licking her skin. Still Narcissa didn't move. She smiled.

When her whole body was aflame, she felt the familiar sensation of flying to the other realm. Too soon, her feet landed and she opened her eyes.

Finding Loren was easy. He was working with the air to stop some earth bugs from leaving. Besides the guardians, bugs where the only thing able to cross realms. Still, it was only the bugs that could fly. Nobody liked bugs to get in the realm. As soon as they crossed over, they became giant insects that were hard to tackle.

Loren was the same as ever. Slightly tanned his shoulder length black hair in a ponytail and well toned muscles not hidden in his button down t-shirt. He was wearing jeans and just had bare feet. He turned to face Narcissa. His silver Mark glimmered. The soft Celtic knots coming down the length of his face.

"Why are you here? Xinx Jing ordered that you never returned after what you did to Burt!" Loren snarled.

Narcissa smiled. "Why be so angry Loren?" She purred, "I only came to visit an old friend."

Loren didn't buy it. "Whatever you need, get it and leave."

"Yet it is you, Loren, who can give it to me. But let's forget that now." Narcissa knew how to get Loren, and she was thankful that she was the only one who could read minds. "Do you remember Zeda? How is she?"

Loren narrowed his eyes. He knew that Narcissa knew the topic of his old love was forbidden. He was angry. "Of course you would know I haven't spoken or seen her in year's sense she went into the coma. No thanks to you!" His anger rippled off him in red, seeping to Narcissa and fuelling her, she was getting control inch by inch.

"Ah Loren, though I wish different it's true. But I didn't do it alone." Narcissa lied, "Ursula helped me. Don't you know, burning water can do that to a normal human?" Narcissa twirled the dark magic and sent it to Loren. The red anger turned black and he was trapped within the black flames. His anger was still seeping out and Narcissa kept getting stronger.

"N-no!"

"My dear Loren," Narcissa smiled wickedly, "I can bring you to her. I could bring her back to life. Awaken her. But you must bend to my _will_!" On the last word, a crack, like lightening, shot through Loren and he slumped down. When he looked at Narcissa again, his eyes were blank, his mind empty. He was hers. "I could say I was doing a good deed." She used her hand to make Loren look straight into her eyes, "But then again… I'm not one to do good deeds."

Narcissa's cackles shook the mountain as she brought Loren, under her spell, back to earth.

She stroked Loren's face with her long, sharp nail. "Now. I believe your tracking magic still works wonderfully. We will find Ursula."

"How can we learn to use our magic properly, Dumbledore? Sure we can practice on weekends or something but that won't get us very far." Hermione leaned against a desk while the other four sat down. They had managed to change back to normal, though Hermione felt weird wearing her jeans again.

Dumbledore considered for a moment then clapped his hands. "I know the perfect place for you to train! There is a world where people with power of the elements are common. They also have a school, where you can learn and practice in whatever class according to your element."

"Who are these trainers?" Ron asked.

"The Element Warriors."

"When will we go?"

"Now." Dumbledore said. "I will arrange with your teachers so that you five are excused. I will give an excuse that this is like an exchange program, a few students from the element world, who have lesser powers will come here. I do believe that once you have mastered your element, are fully able to control it, you can stop these killings and attacks."

All five shuffled guiltily. They had completely forgotten about the muggles being killed!

"Now join me in the circle and clasp hands."

They all got up and, with Dumbledore, stood in the circle, all of them holding hands and staring at Dumbledore.

His eyes were closed and head thrown back while chanting under his breath. Silver magic whirled around them putting them in a mini tornado. Dumbledore ignored it and continued chanting. They tried to pull their hands away but were stuck!

A fiery heat made the wind almost uncomfortably hot and the ground began to heat up like a furnace.

A cool feeling, like a sprinkler, dowsed them until they were drenched, though the heat remained, the six felt a lot better.

They could spell a wheat field, hear birds chirping and feel grass beneath their feet.

Suddenly Dumbledore started shouting the chants, a spark took their breath, and they were gone.


	16. XVI Element Warriors

XVI) Element Warriors

Their feet slammed to the ground, onto a grassy terrain.

"Where are we?" asked Hermione.

Harry looked around. They had landed in a shady area under a blanket of trees. There was a large forest all around and four mountains surrounding that. In the very center was a castle, slightly smaller then Hogwarts but just as grand. About a hundred yards each way (before you got to the forest) was just empty fields of grass.

The castle was made out of bamboo, wood and stone. It had a Chinese style to it. Something, which Hermione noticed too.

"Have we gone to China? I thought Dumbledore said we were going to another world?" Mentioning that, the five noticed Dumbledore wasn't with them.

"Maybe the element world has similar designs." Madeline spoke up.

"Over there!" Ron pointed to a spot, about fifty yards away.

Two people were fighting. It looked like martial arts except that the earth around them kept rippling and changing. Rocks flew up from the ground, vines thick as tree trunks tried to wrap themselves around the other person. Nevertheless, water was also flying around. It was forming into whips and tiny spikes and hitting the people.

"Should we stop them?" Hermione asked horrified.

"Let's go see what's going on first!" Harry said eagerly.

As they got closer, they saw it was two women. One dressed entirely in green, the other in blue. The only other thing they could see (they were moving so fast) was both had incredibly long brown hair.

"Excuse me!" Ginny shouted to them. They both stopped in mid-air and fell back to the ground in defensive crouches.

The girl in blue had her long brown hair in a braid that went to her butt. She had blue beads braided into the sides. Her eyes were a very bright blue and she was tanned. She had a blue choker necklace that had some weird circle design in the center. Her clothes were a blue robe (short sleeve and went past her knees), underneath leggings and long sleeves. She had a white belt and the robe bottom was trimmed in white fur, on the sides were slits going all the way up her thigh so she could move. She had brown boots also trimmed in fur.

The green girl was pale, her thick brown hair in a ponytail on top of her head. Her hair was long enough that it still almost to her butt. Her eyes were dark green. She too had a robe on (this was green) but instead of fur, it had a lining of a darker green all around. She too had long sleeves and leggings underneath but had bare feet. The leggings had a strap that went under her foot. The shirt underneath was green and was a turtleneck (the robe crossed in a low V). The sleeves of the robe were long.

The green girl glared at them. "Who are you outsiders?"

The blue girl was not defensive anymore. "Peace, Sal, I can feel they mean us no harm or attack."

Sal caught eyes with the other girl, snarled, but did come out of defense.

The blue girl turned to the group, "I know why you are here. Nevertheless, _who_ are you?"

Ginny stepped forward, "I am Ginny. This is my brother Ron, his girlfriend Madeline, my friend Hermione and my boyfriend Harry." As she pointed to each person, they gave a little wave or said hello.

The blue girl smiled, "I am Katara, and this is my friend Sal."

"Why were you fighting?" asked Ron.

The two girls giggled. "We weren't fighting!" Sal laughed, "We were practicing! We have to keep in shape and practice as warriors."

"Warriors?" asked Hermione, "Wait… are you the element warriors?"

Katara and Sal put a fist over their hearts and bowed in unison. "Yes. We are two of the five warriors. And this," Katara gestured to the castle, "Is the element school."

"Are there any students?"

"Yes but it's the weekend. Some stay on the weekends as well as the week, but most go home. It is only an hour or so travel to wherever their homes are. It is the central lands so no matter which way you go, it's the same time."

Madeline was confused. "Central lands?"

"Yes of course." Sal said. "The Central Lands of Energy. Well, the Energy city is the exact center, it's not far from here but we needed a place where students who have a power over the element can come easily."

"Wait! People here can actually use the elements? Like us?" Harry was shocked.

Katara laughed. "Yes. You must remember this is a different world then your own. Elemental people are common."

"That's what Dumbledore said." Ron whispered to Madeline.

"What are your elements?" asked Ginny.

Katara spoke. "I am the Water Warrior. I have power over water, and at this school I train those who, from the Southern Water Tribe, have a water power too."

"Only the South?"

"Well that's the only place where water fledglings come from." Katara said.

Sal put a hand on Katara's shoulder and stepped forward. "I am the Earth Warrior. Obviously, I have power over earth and those who come from the Eastern Earth Kingdom, I train. And I will add," she sounded smug, "the Earth Kingdom is the largest nation out of the five." Katara rolled her eyes.

"OK maybe we should introduce them to the others." She smiled at the five, "You must meet the other trainers." She walked over they gathered they were supposed to follow her.

Sal looked over her shoulder as she followed Katara, "And you should know: We will be training each of you personally. We didn't want to bother putting you in the classes. It will take to long and you guys need to learn as quickly as possible."

It was still morning (apparently time passed the same here) so the sun was facing the other side of the school. However, it was slightly chilly, a cool wind was blowing and the five shivered. Katara and Sal (besides her bare feet) seemed to actually be equipped for this temperature.

They did not notice the figure in the trees following them.

They rounded a corner and the sunlight hit them. Shielding their eyes, the group could make out a bunch of people standing in the direct sunlight doing what looked like yoga.

"The firebenders always enjoy a morning yoga session to celebrate the sun. They are just finishing up now." Said Sal.

Indeed, the firebenders stood up from the grass and all turned to the same direction and bowed to a young woman who seemed to be the teacher.

"Now you can meet Shaunee." Katara said.

There was no way, from this distance, that the woman could have heard them, but she still turned her head immediately and narrowed her eyes. She started sprinting towards them and then jumped into a series of front handsprings to land perfectly in front of them.

"A little stiff, Shaunee." Sal grinned.

"Well I'm not trying to be perfect!" Shaunee said haughtily.

Katara snorted. "Sense when?" Sal giggled.

Shaunee rolled her eyes and turned to face Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Madeline and they got a good look at her. She had a heart shaped face, with big brown eyes. Her skin was dark and rich and she had long lashes. Her lips were a perfect double curve. Shaunee's outfit was a mix of Katara and Sal. It was the same as Katara except there was no robe on top. It was mid sleeve (went to her elbows) and leggings and bare feet, then a skirt that went to her mid-calf and was slit in five different places up her thigh so she could move freely. There was no fur and she wore colours of fiery red and orange. She too had long thick hair just past her waist, though it was currently pulled up into two pigtails close together on top of her head so the hair only went to her mid back. Her hair was slightly curly and black as night.

What drew their attention was the tattoo branded on her right arm: flames coiling in her palms and twisting their way up past her elbow, in full colour.

"Introduce yourself Shaunee!" Sal grinned.

Shaunee huffed, "Alright very well." She turned to the five, "I am Shaunee, Fire Warrior, yada yada! I come from the Western Fire Nation and train those who strive to become firebenders and the men become true Warriors. Fire is more used in offence then defense."

Katara giggled, "Thank you Shaunee. That was very, er, _warming_!" Katara and Sal dissolved into more giggles.

Shaunee rolled her eyes, but ignored them and spoke, "So who am I training?"

Katara caught her breath as her eyes widened, "Oh! Good point!" She turned to the group as well. "We need to know which of you we are training. Which one of you is the firebender?"

They looked at each other before Ginny raised her hand. Shaunee nodded and beckoned with her tattooed finger for Ginny to approach her. Ginny stepped foreword.

"Hmm." Shaunee circled around Ginny once. "Yes she will be a very good firebender. I will start immediately tomorrow." Then she gave Ginny a warm smile.

"Where is Venus?" Sal turned to Shaunee.

Shaunee pointed to the trees behind them. "There! Come on out Venus!"

The shadow figure, which had been following them, came out of the shadows. She was perched on the top of the tree and, even so far away, they could see her grinning, her hair, which so blonde it was almost silver, was blowing in the wind. Suddenly she launched herself out of the tree and flew into the air!

Venus took forever to come down but when she started to come back to earth, she did a couple of summersaults in the air and landed softly and painlessly on the ground. Venus was different then the others.

She was pale too and had a pretty face with glittering grey eyes. Her hair was as long as her waist but, unlike the other three, it was not tied back. Her clothes were a mix of silver and white. She wore a dress that was slightly low top and the long sleeves hung off her shoulders and were cut in so many places that it made up a cool pattern. Her dress (which was mostly white) went to her ankles and was slit up both thighs. She had silver leggings and bare feet. Silver designs were covering parts of the dress and there was a silver ribbon that went around her waist. Venus was very beautiful as you might imagine.

Venus grinned at their shocked expressions (well, Sal, Katara and Shaunee weren't shocked but the others were).

Katara and Sal giggled. "Stop showing off Venus." Katara said. Venus just shrugged.

"OK now that I'm here should we split up the partners?" Venus said. The others nodded.

"I'm done already," said Shaunee pointing to Ginny, "So we need just you guys." Shaunee faced the last four. "Which of you is the waterbender?"

Harry stepped forward. "I control water."

Shaunee nodded and pointed to Katara. "You will learn from Katara. Now who is the earthbender?" Hermione raised her hand. Shaunee motioned for her to go to Sal. "And the airbender?" Ron pointed to himself. "You will work with Venus."

Madeline frowned. "But there's no one left! Who will train me?"

"Oh!" gasped Sal. "I completely forgot! Madeline you're going to be trained by Lecta, she is the energy warrior of the central lands and the trainer here."

Madeline looked around. "Where is she?"

All four warriors pointed to a large hill. Now they could see a figure standing on top of it, her hair and clothes blowing the wind.

The hill wasn't far so Lecta was easily seen. She was slightly tanned, had large dark eyes (long thick lashes) and full pouty lips that were bright red. Her hair was dark, nearly black, and was long and not tied up. It fell far past her waist, almost to her knees. She had a long flowing dark purple skirt that covered her feet and matching bands that were around her wrists. Her whole midriff was showing and her top was a turtleneck collar with no sleeves and a band that went around her back. It had a very large teardrop middle and ruffles that concealed her chest. A gold bead sat on the bottom and white feathers were attached. The top was a mix of dark purple and blue and outlined in white.

Lecta closed her eyes and in a flash of white light, she disappeared, almost instantly reappearing beside the group.

"Whoa! Did you just apparate?" Madeline asked.

Lecta looked down her perfect nose at Madeline and said. "Of course not! I was teleporting!" she said coldly.

Lecta turned to the four warriors and they all place a fist over their hearts and bowed to each other in unison.

Lecta waved her hand towards where Madeline. "I will be training her?" The other four nodded. "Very well then." Lecta turned towards Madeline. "You will begin your training tomorrow morning at six." With that, Lecta walked away towards the school. Madeline gaped after her.

"I have to get up at six! As in AM?" Madeline saw red.

Katara put a cool hand on her shoulder. "Everyone here gets up at six am Madeline. Well," she corrected herself. "The firebenders get up at six and anyone else who chooses to. Everyone else gets up at seven."

"But why do I have to get up at six? I'm not a firebender." Madeline almost cried at being picked on.

Katara, Sal and Venus glanced at each other in confusion. Shaunee just looked bored.

"Umm Madeline… you do know that you have powers over all the elements right? Not just energy? We just call them energybenders because that sums up everything in an easier way."

Five jaws dropped. "I have powers over all elements? Really?" Madeline's face lit up. She started fanning herself. "Ohmigod I can't believe it!"

"Those with element powers from the central lands always are able to work with all five elements." Venus said.

"So our power is not completely unique to us?" Ginny asked softly.

"Of course it is Ginny!" Harry said, putting his arm around her. "It's unique 'cause we have the power, and Madeline's unique 'cause she has all the powers!"

Katara nodded but she narrowed her eyes on Harry's arm, which was still around Ginny. Thankfully, no one noticed this.

Sal clapped her hands together. "OK We'll show you around the place, and to your bedrooms, and then tomorrow morning we can begin training!"

Everyone nodded in agreement. Sal grinned. "Then you can explain those odd tattoos of yours!"

The air crackled with power, the wind whipping around two figures.

Narcissa had her hands on Loren's shoulders. His eyes were blank.

"You still have your tracking power, Loren darling. Bring us to Ursula!"

Lighting crashed and darkness engulfed them. A heat rushed into their skulls before they finally landed in the dark shadows.

Narcissa smiled. They were standing on a sandy beach and no one noticed their arrival. She closed her eyes and in a few moments, both she and Loren were under a glamour charm. No one except Ursula would be able to see the two as they really were.

Narcissa walked forward out of the shadows with Loren trailing her. She had taken on the image of a pretty girl with long blonde hair in a purple bathing suit and a see through skirt wrapped around her waist and dark sunglasses. She looked around and spotted Ursula almost immediately.

Ursula blew her whistle. "You two!" she yelled at a couple of teenage boys about 13 who were causing a bunch of trouble. "Get out of the water now!" The boys just laughed and swam in farther. Ursula growled under her breath "Damn kids."

Another lifeguard came up and the two ran into the water, grabbed both of the boys and literally dragged them out. A mother came running and started scolding them in front of everyone.

Ursula giggled as she strode back to her lifeguard seat and grabbed her towel. Then she looked up.

Narcissa and Loren were standing in front of her. Ursula gave them a tight smile. Just trying to be nice. "Narcissa! What brings you to a beach? You never wanted to step foot in water that's larger then a bath."

Narcissa waved her hand, "Oh dear Ursula, it's simply a courtesy visit to see old friends. Why don't we walk together to catch up?"

"Well." Ursula bit her lip, "OK! My break started two minutes ago." She picked up her towel and started drying her shoulder length black hair. "Let's go!"

As Narcissa, Loren and Ursula started walking towards the shady area; Ursula glanced over her shoulder at Loren. "So what's with Loren? He hasn't said anything and looks a little stoned." Ursula giggled.

When they got to the enclosed area, where no one could see them, Narcissa rounded on Ursula. "How would you like to stay with me? I know a way to get ALL our powers back. We could be powerful again and all you have to do is say yes!" Narcissa knew that Ursula loved having all her powers at full strength. She was heartbroken when most of their were sapped away when Burt died. It was her weakness.

Ursula sighed. "I don't know Cissy. I love working here as a lifeguard, being around water. I don't want to go back home and leave this all behind."

"Ah but that's exactly that! You can go home. You can see your family, have your full powers and," Narcissa laughed softly, "I am sure there are plenty of beaches and pools for you to choose from."

Ursula shook her head, "No! I don't want to leave! I feel at home here!"

Narcissa gave a fake sigh of defeat, "I am _truly_ sorry to hear that my dear. It would have been wonderful to look young again, with full powers. Unfortunately, we need all old guardians to do it. We could have seen dear, sweet Burt again." Narcissa turned her back and pretended to sob, "But those are shattered dreams now."

"Oh Cissy! I didn't realize how much this all meant to you! I'm sorry! Of course, yes, I will go with you!"

Narcissa smiled wickedly, her back still turned. Smoky magic had already begun twisting around Ursula's ankles and climbing up her legs without Ursula knowing. Narcissa turned around.

"That was all I needed!" She cackled and Ursula's eyes widened in shock of what she had done.

Narcissa held her hand, brimming with dark magic, towards Ursula. Ursula shuddered and collapsed the magic twisting and covering her completely. Then the magic disappeared and Ursula opened her wide, blank eyes.

Narcissa smiled. "Now at last I can get _dear_,_ sweet_ Burt back. After all, the Goddess gave you, Ursula, some of the magic of the heart. Of course, the rest went to that whelp Madeline, but you have enough. I have to collect the old Guardians in a certain order, depending on what power you still have. And with Burt back, we will get Eva, and be at our most powerful again!"

"Here are the rooms." Sal swept a shimmery gold curtain aside and they all trailed in. It was a small room with a couple tables, chairs and couches, a fireplace, and a simple kitchen set. Otherwise, there were five doors of various colours (blue, green, red, silver and purple of course).

"Um, the rooms are kinda small don't you think?" asked Hermione.

Sal laughed. "This is only the entrance. Separate into your groups and you will see. There have been problems in the past and only those with the element to a certain room, may enter that room. The energybenders have a barrier so while they command the elements; they cannot enter the other rooms beside their own."

Within moments, they split up (Katara and Harry, Ron and Venus, Hermione and Sal, Ginny and Shaunee and Madeline with Lecta, who had returned), and entered their doors.

"Wow this is nice." Harry said.

Inside the water door was another small room. Besides the two doors, the whole place was glass. Through it, you could see all the water animals swimming around. Because on the other side it was all water.

"Isn't it?" cooed Katara. "I always feel water is a very calming element, don't you?" she batted her eyes at Harry, who didn't notice. Katara stuck her lip out in a pout.

She pointed to the blue door with a five-pointed compound symbol with a center triangle pointing down. "That's the boy's door." She said stiffly. "You're not allowed in opposite genders rooms and you would get a serious zap if you tried. Your room is number 216. Go up the staircase on your immediate right and it's a couple doors down the hall." She saw Harry's confused face and thawed out. Katara remembered being new and she shouldn't be so hard on him just because she was jealous.

"They built the girls and boys rooms the same way so no one gets confused. I'm in room 101. It's just inside the door." She smiled at Harry, "One of the waterbenders will help you inside. Usually you might have a roommate but right now, you don't. If your training is still going on in two weeks you will get a roommate." Katara put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him. "I must go now. One of the girls has a private lesson before lunch and she always practices in her room beforehand."

With that, Katara turned away to go through the opposite door into the girls rooms. It was also blue but the symbol was a circle containing a crescent moon and ocean waves.

"Does your school have rooms like these?" asked Shaunee.

Ginny shook her head. "Kinda but it's not as cool. Besides, the students aren't separated by their powers. Actually, nobody has different powers. We're all the same."

Shaunee's jaw dropped. "All the same? Then how are they sorted?"

"When we first come to school we get sorted into a different 'house'. Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

"And what, er… house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." Ginny grinned.

"Well this is the entrance to the firebender's rooms." Shaunee said, and Ginny gasped.

It was a small square room with two cherry red wooden doors and the walls and ceiling were on fire! One of the doors had the same five-pointed symbol with an upside down triangle, and the other had a stylized flame with three sharp points on top and a rounded bottom. Shaunee took Ginny to the door with the flame. "This is the girls' room." And opened the door.

Inside was a long hallway (that ended up turning to the right) with many wooden doors. The walls had the illusion of being on fire even though they weren't and the door handles were burning hot. To their immediate right was a wooden staircase that was glowing with heat. The light source came from small fireballs floating around everywhere. However, the heat didn't bother Ginny or Shaunee.

"The first floor is rooms 100 to 150. The second floor is 200 to 250 and so on."

"About many floors are there?" asked Ginny.

"Four." Shaunee shrugged, "It's for each level and then each warrior gets to choose their own room. Most get a roommate but some don't."

"Do I have a roommate?" asked Ginny.

Shaunee's smile got bigger. "Yeah! Her name is Ty Lee Lee. She already knows your coming. She is in room 128." Shaunee pointed to the end of the hall. "Just down the hall and second door on your left. We already have brought in all your stuff that you require."

"Thanks!" Ginny said brightly. "But is her name actually Ty Lee Lee?"

Shaunee shrugged. "Her first name is Ty Lee, but it just happens that her last name is Lee."

Fine with that answer she turned to head down the hall. Then she turned back to Shaunee, "I am curious. How did you get your tattoo? I love it!"

Shaunee stroked the flames on her arm thoughtfully. "Every firebender who gets through school will get a tattoo of fire. They can even choose where they want it, whether along their face, the neck, arms, back, shoulders, chest, stomach, or legs. One girl had the flames start at her belly and work up the sides of her ribcage. On the other hand, another had flames starting at his feet and going up to his calf. It's about everyone being unique."

"So they all finish year four and get tattoos?"

Shaunee shook her head sadly. "Sometimes it happens where a student, whatever element they have, will suddenly loose it. Whether at the beginning in first year, or they will be strong and then suddenly in their fourth year it is gone. No one can understand why. It's not their fault but it does mean they have to leave and go back to their city."

Ginny grimaced. "It must be horrible."

"I don't think you need to worry about it Ginny." Shaunee said. "Well, I should add: it's not just firebenders. Waterbenders, earthbenders, energybenders and airbenders all get a tattoo when they finish year four. You just can't always see the tattoos because they are usually underneath clothing.

"Huh, interesting." Ginny said. "I'm going to go see this Ty Lee Lee now." She smiled, "I'll have to get my room sorted just the way I like it!" And with that, Ginny started heading down the hall, nearly skipping.

Hermione observed the room she entered with Sal. Unlike the previous two, these doors were made out of elephant leaves with wooden door handles. The rest of the room was wild life, with every type of plant, flower, and tree (with fresh fruit) imaginable.

Sal was standing beside the girls' door. It had a square within a larger circle, within a larger square, (the boys' door had the same as the rest). "Come on Hermione and I will show you to your room." She opened the door.

It was a long hallway like before (and the staircase) with all the doors. The difference was the walls were made up of flowers and leaves, and the doors were fresh cedar, mahogany, and cherry. The staircase was made of cedar and had flower petals strewn all over it. There were large bluebells hanging from the ceiling and were lit from within to give off a pretty blue light.

"There are no keys to get into rooms, you can just go in. Hermione we have roommates here and a girl is coming in tomorrow from the east. Would everything be alright if she roomed with you?" Sal asked Hermione, her facing scrunching in worry lines.

Hermione beamed, "I would love to be her roommate!"

Sal relaxed, "Thank you. Now you are at the very end of the hallway in room 149. Those who are going for there first year are on the ground level and so on up."

They were in the clouds. A soft wind was blowing around them as Ron and Venus paused inside the room. The doors were white, semi-substantial doors with silver handles.

"Unfortunately," Venus licked her lips, "I can't go in your room with you. However, I told one of the boys to show you around. He is in room 433 but is waiting just inside. His name is Toph Zee and has bright red hair. Now Ron," Venus turned back to the door they came through, "you are in room 103 which is a couple doors just inside. Toph will help you with your schedule and so on. I will see you at lunch." Venus blew Ron a kiss and then left.

Ron sighed. Why did the blondes go after him? He already loved Madeline and was not interested in anyone else.

Ron went through the door with the guys' symbol on it. The other door (the girls) had a large stylized swirling orb on it.

Madeline huffed. She was not liking Lecta with her I'm-all-that queenly attitude. Sure, she was impressed but it was not because of_ her_.

"This is the entrance, of course." Lecta waved her hand airily. The doors were glass and the walls, ceiling and floor were as dark as the night sky and covered in bright twinkling stars of all sizes and shapes. However, the stars weren't just attached to the wall (and ceiling and floor) they were literally floating all around!

Madeline couldn't help herself, "Wow." She gasped softly, cupping one of the smaller stars in her hand. It didn't sit there, but instead hung in the air above her palm. Madeline let the star go and it floated up towards the ceiling.

Reluctantly Madeline turned towards Lecta but took a step back in shock.

Lecta's eyes were closed and a small smile crossed her lips. The stars were racing playfully around her, making a sparkling tornado that lifted her hair and skirt. She literally glowed. Finally, Lecta opened her eyes and everything went back to normal.

Lecta gave Madeline a tight smile, "The stars are happy. Each and everyone has a soul. They greet you. And there!" Lecta pointed to the start Madeline had been holding. It had started to shimmer brighter and brighter and was coming down on Madeline.

Madeline gasped and covered her face. Lecta laughed softly. The star started spinning and slowly began shrinking to its original size. Finally, it came to rest in front of Madeline's face. Madeline blinked at it.

"This is your star, it has chosen you." Lecta explained. "It is happy you finally arrived."

Madeline smiled as the star began wiggling around in the air. Then it suddenly zoomed into Madeline's purse.

"The star stays with you." Lecta said. "Almost every energybender has a star choose them. They are like obedient pets and can help you with anything. It will become your closest companion and will always be there for you. Of course," Lecta turned serious, "they will not always be around, they like to go places, but will come back when they are called. Remember, as soon as you start abusing your star, it will vanish forever. Another one will not choose you."

Madeline trembled at the ice in Lecta's eyes and voice, but Lecta continued. "It is a dishonour to have a star leave you. Enough of that!" Lecta seemed to warm. "I will show you to your room and then you're on your own."

Lecta opened the door to the girls' room and motioned for Madeline to go ahead of her. The girls' room door had stylized teardrops (in midnight purple).

It was much the same inside, all the doors to the rooms were made of glass (the handles in the shapes of stars) and the walls and ceiling were the night sky. The floor was rich velvet in dark purple and the stairs were glass. The light came from the stars shining all over and there was even a beautiful full moon. Madeline could see that down the hall there was another moon in an eclipse.

"You are in the first room here," Lecta said, pointing to a glass door on the left. Written in bold purple it same the room was 100. "I am next door in 101. I will leave you now to sort out your things, for they are already in there." Lecta then went into her own room and shut the door behind her.

Madeline slowly walked into her own room and gasped. It was a mix of the night sky and dawn. The floors were the same purple velvet and shining from the ceiling was one giant star. There were a couple smaller stars around, but that was it. The bed was mahogany and was quilted with dark purple, blue and green designs over the blankets and pillows. A closet, upon inspection, held similar outfits that the warriors wore, along with a couple dresses. At the bottom were boxes filled with boots and shoes, for casual and fighting (all in Madeline's size) and on the shelf were extra blankets and pillows. The dresser was filled with similar things and all girl needs (bras and panties and the comfortable pyjama's!). There was a bathroom attached and inside was as if an electric charge went through Madeline. It was light and looked like a normal bathroom (sink, shower, toilet, cupboards etc...). Madeline giggled when she saw the bathroom was stocked with feminine needs. There were plenty of stuffed cushions and fluffy chairs in various colours. A bookshelf s filled with, well, books about so many things, and it had scrolls with detailed pictures and instructions for different bending moves.

Madeline smiled, "You know? I may just really like this place."


	17. XVII Air

XVII) Air

_Ding Ding Ding_!

Madeline jumped out of bed like she had been electrocuted. She raced to her closet and pulled on a green long sleeve that was off the shoulders, a white skirt that went just past her knees and the bottom had green swirls on it, and soft green flats that felt like socks but were as sturdy as sneakers.

She ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her hair and pulled it into a long braid. No time for makeup or anything else.

Madeline pulled open the door to her room and the glass door to outside was just closing. She wrenched it open and followed another girl with short black hair who was walking quickly toward the dining hall.

The girl pulled open a bamboo door and both of them went inside.

It was very large and built slightly like a cafeteria. A long one side was where the kitchen was and the counter (with a giant stack of trays) so you could get your food and drink. The rest of the room was about thirty tables, each sitting about eight people. Plus one large table for the warrior teachers. In each place was a flat pillow to sit on. The tables were short and there were no chairs. Everyone sat on the floor.

Madeline spotted her friends almost immediately. Half the people were still standing in line to get food and her group were already sitting down eating. She quickly grabbed a tray and got in line.

Madeline frowned. It was Sunday and yet, most people seemed to be dressed, maybe not in their uniforms, but it wasn't really that casual. They all wore similar things to what she saw the warriors wearing yesterday, just less detailed. Madeline grimaced. It was too late to change now.

Madeline got some porridge and a steaming cup of tea and sat down beside Harry.

"Madeline! Finally you're here." Hermione said.

"Well I heard some bell go off and that kinda woke me up." Madeline shrugged.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You just woke up? Why didn't you have the element wake you up?"

Madeline's jaw drop. "What do you mean?"

Ginny cut in "Uh… Madeline. That's what everyone in this school does. There is a glowing sphere beside your bed. You didn't notice it? It's cool because it shows you the time!"

"It's like an alarm clock." Harry put it.

"But the numbers are in roman numerals." Said Hermione. "It's a bit tricky to figure out the time."

"But you just tell it the time you want to wake up, so it will wake you up then. It kinda goes inside you and you just wake up, and you don't find yourself drowsy or falling back to sleep or anything. You're just ready to get up. It's amazing! " Ron finished.

"Huh." Madeline said. To tell the truth she had noticed the pulsating ball of energy beside her bed, but she thought that was just part of the room. Moreover, she hadn't bothered to take the time to look closely at it. Well that definitely backfired.

"The bell you heard was just the warning bell." Ginny said softly, then she laughed, "It was basically saying 'you better get up or you'll be in trouble!'" the others laughed too.

"Well I see you've all settled in nicely." A sugary voice said behind Madeline. They glanced up to see Lecta standing over them. She was wearing a long flowing, peach-colour dress with very long sleeves and a rounded neckline. Her dark hair was slightly curled and her already dark eyes were outlined in black, her lips bright red. She had a choker necklace that was little more then string and had a pink flower bead in the middle.

Madeline winced; expecting Lecta to scold her for not being awake and ready at six, but Lecta just gave Madeline a nod. "You better eat up quickly Madeline, you have a busy day ahead of yourself, and I have many things to teach you." She started to turn away but found her path blocked by the headmistress.

The group had learned that the headmistress, Madame Mirau, was from the central lands. The headmistress or master was always needed to be powerful, less something go wrong. Madame Mirau was a very strong and beautiful woman. Her skin was the colour of rich, well polished dark wood, smooth and flawless. Her hair was impossibly long. It fell well past her waist, in a heavy length of shining black silk. She had large dark eyes that were shaped like almonds, a long straight nose and full lips. Her dress was what looked like a pale pink saree. It was pink band around her chest and a floor length skirt. Overtop was pale pink wrap that covered her all the way to the bottom and had silver flowery designs all over. It went over one shoulder, took the shape of her arm, and was past her hand. She had silver necklace, bracelet and sandals. She held herself like a queen.

Lecta bowed to the headmistress, fist over her heart. "Madame Mirau." She murmured. Mirau smiled at her.

"Lecta, I thank you and your warriors for helping our five new arrivals become at peace here. Please go back and join your group. I will join you all shortly." Lecta nodded and left.

The five were to amazing by Mirau's beauty to say anything, until she turned to them.

"Have you all settled into your rooms? Your headmaster warned me that your homes are not quite like ours and we all put in effort to make your stay enjoyable, if not comfortable."

They all nodded. Hermione spoke up, "We're glad that you could take us in. I admit, I was kinda worried there wouldn't be room. I thought so many people must be going to this school."

Mirau laughed. "That is partly one reason why we have roommates. However, we have many rooms and the school is so large it is not a problem. Now eat up. You have your lessons soon." She started to leave then turned back. "OH! I almost forgot to tell you. My daughter, Abha, is being wed this evening. Unlike me, she is a waterbender like her father. Everyone is attending the marriage ceremony. Ladies, clothes will be delivered just after lunch to your rooms. The same goes for the men."

* * *

"Now Ron, before we begin your lesson I need to teach you certain things about the airbenders." Venus said.

She and Ron were standing by the edge of the forest. Ron had changed into some of the clothes in his drawers and he thought they were suitable enough: Kinda puffy grey leggings, knee high soft brown boots, and an off white, no sleeve shirt that went mid thigh and he had a brown fabric belt around his waist. Something that farm boys wore in the 1600's, one would say.

Venus had changed too. She had a white, short sleeve top with a rounded neckline and it only went to her ribcage. She had knee high, light grey wide pants and off white flats. Her hair was down, a bunch of it was pulled forward on both sides and two braids fell over her shoulders. At the top of the braids were large silverish blue ornamental plates (_A/N Think Yue's hair from Avatar:The Last Airbender, *sigh* I just had to, I love her_).

Ron nodded. "Makes enough sense."

Venus nodded and grasped his arm. In a moment they were on a ledge on one of the mountains, so high up that the only thing they could see where the clouds below.

Venus sat down; criss crossed and motioned for Ron to do the same.

"We love the air. Whether it's flying or simply a walk on a windy day. The power to control the air is a precious gift and I for one, will always honour it."

"Now first thing you should know. I don't know whether the others told you but while you're going through school here, there is a chance you might lose your powers. It happens to those who have doubt in their minds. Also, those born as an air nomad will ALWAYS be an airbender. No one knows why. But it's the way things are."

Ron nodded again. This was simple so far, easy to keep up.

"We are peaceful people. We only use airbending in defense. If you see an airbender bending offensively, you have seen something that is a once in a lifetime experience."

Venus stood up and started pacing in front of where Ron was sitting.

"We are honest people. Forthright. Lying is just not a good thing for one's state of mind." She looked toward Ron, "for your mind and soul to be at peace."

"Autumn is the season of the airbender. More air nomad children are born in this season than any other. Are you taking this all in?" she asked him. Ron nodded so Venus continued.

"Airbending is a dynamic skill. Benders use air to enhance natural abilities, allowing one person to defend against multiple attackers from different disciplines. Because no special weapon is required, airbending is well suited to nomadic life."

Ron raised his hand. Venus laughed lightly and pointed to him. "What about the bending itself? The movements?"

"Hmm. Well air bending movements employ the whole body with smooth coiling and uncoiling actions, utilizing hand techniques, dynamic footwork, and throws. Rapid-fire movements draw energy from the abdomen." Venus stopped pacing, grinned and faced Ron. "You think you got that?"

Ron stood up and brushed the dust off. "Yeah, it seems complicated but I'm sure it's pretty easy."

Venus rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't be so arrogant about that. That isn't quite honest or kind. It changes your state and your bending might not be as powerful. You need to focus, on what's right and good. Watch."

Venus drew back from Ron and started shifting her body and arms. The air whistled as it flew to Venus, lifting her hair when it swirled around her. The mini tornado started sucking in a bunch of rocks from the ground which then started to spin around inside. Suddenly Venus flung her hands out and the rocks were thrown back into the mountain. They hit it so hard that the rocks made giant dents into the side. She turned back to Ron.

"Impressive." Ron folded his arms. "But can you do this?" And he then sent a blast of air behind up and ran up the side of the mountain. Unfortunately, Venus was beside him in a second.

She smirked at him. "Better go faster then that slowpoke." And she ran ahead until out of sight in the clouds. Ron glared at her retreating and figure and stepped up the pace.

He reached the top of the mountain where Venus was waiting for him. However, there were so many clouds that neither saw the other until Ron ran into her and they both toppled over.

Venus giggled as Ron quickly got off her and stood up. She remained on the ground, propping herself up on her elbows. The clouds were much thicker and it was really windy.

"How old are you?" Ron asked suddenly.

Venus looked surprised, but said. "Sixteen, why?"

Ron shrugged, "Just wondering. So are you gonna teach me anything else?" he asked.

Venus cocked her head, "Well I could teach you to fly? But maybe that's too difficult for you right away."

Ron felt it in his intuition. She was testing him, seeing if he had any courage or was manly enough to go on the first try. How the hell he knew what she was testing him for he had no idea. One thing was certain though: He wasn't backing off. Ron shook his head. "No let's do it!" He stood on the rim of the mountain. "What do we do?" The idea of flying was kinda scaring him a little. He was used to a broom but this would be completely different. However, sometimes you just gotta suck it up and go!

Venus went to stand beside him, "Use the air currents and create them. It's mostly on instinct and when it comes to flying, there's not a lot I can teach you except the basics. I usually have new students start a bit lower to the ground."

"No this is fine." Ron said. "We'll go together on the count of three." Venus nodded her agreement. "OK. One… two… THREE!"

They both jumped off and at first started to fall to the ground. Then Ron automatically started paddling the air and amazingly, he lifted off. Something zoomed by him and he saw that Venus was already spinning in circles around him. They both laughed and started to chase each other through the air.

Ron had to admit that flying wasn't as freaky as he first thought. Then he heard something.

Venus was dancing in the air, almost on top of the clouds. Her body was moving just as she had described airbenders to move. Graceful, coiling and uncoiling her body, her movements soft, dynamic and fluid. She was also singing. Her voice was quiet then louder, fast then slower. Sometimes it sounded more like chanting, and then it was singing. A beat of music in the air.

Ron was so entranced he almost forgot to stay airborne. Her voice was hypnotic, alluring and hauntingly beautiful. It drew him in and yet she continued to act as if he wasn't there.

Suddenly the clouds moved around her, encasing her figure in a soft pearly light. Ron couldn't see her anymore and then the clouds separated.

Instead of Venus, there was a young woman with bright red hair, pale skin, ruby red lips, and a dress as white and bright as the moon. Streams of white ribbon wrapped loosely around her feet, arms and hair. Her whole body was encased with a glowing white light.

The woman beckoned Ron to follow her and she turned back toward the mountain. On the mountaintop, she floating a couple inches above the stone and watched as Ron landed.

"Who are you and what have you done with Venus?" he nearly yelled at her. The woman raised her right hand to silence him.

_Ronald Weasley, I did not come to rid you of Venus. I am warning you with a message, and I beg you pass it along to the rest of your group. It is very important and you must listen closely._

Ron gaped at her. Her voice had the haunting beauty of Venus's singing. Who was this woman? Moreover, why were they being warned?

_It may not sound serious or very important but I assure you, my child, it is_

Ron sighed. Might as well get it over with. "OK what's the message?"

_There is a girl here at this school. She is in the top energy class. She may not seem dangerous at first, but I promise you; she will try to have you and your friends help carry out her deeds so her power grows. And if it happens, then many will be in danger. She has a dream of over powering the four nations. She believes those with command over all elements are worthy to rule, to dominate. _

"What's her name?" Ron asked.

_You will know her, Ronald, by listening to her words and trusting what you feel_

The woman started to fade away but Ron yelled. "Wait! How am I supposed to figure out she's bad by listening? I suck at listening to my teachers at school! How am I supposed to listen to some random girl? Wait!"

_I cannot always give you the answers; you must choose your own path, make your own mistakes and learn the lessons in life. Listen to Venus, she is your teacher_

She was gone. In her place, Venus lay on the ground, passed out. Ron ran to her and started shaking her body. She moaned, blinked, and took a few minutes to bring Ron into focus.

"What happened? We were flying and then I felt like dancing and singing and before I knew it, I totally zonked out." She sat up and rubbed the back of her head, "Ouch, Damnit!" She looked at Ron, "OK did I fall or something? What happened?"

Ron shook his head, "You didn't fall. C'mon lets get going. I have no idea what the hell happened and I just wanna get off this damn mountain." He helped Venus stand up.

Venus nodded. "I'll teach you how to bend the clouds and make air blades another time."

"Damn. To bad this happened. It would be pretty neat to make air blades."

Venus shrugged. "Another time. For now we need to go." She glanced towards the sun. "By the looks of the suns position, it's going to be high noon in about an hour. I want to time to freshen up and change before lunch and meeting." She grabbed Ron's forearm and with that all too familiar blinding light, she took him off the mountain.


	18. XVIII Fire

XVIII) Fire

Shaunee had told her that she didn't need to wear anything in particular. OK. She could do that.

Ginny pulled on her soft black boots and laced up the sides. She had chosen to wear a raw red tunic (short sleeve) that was black around the edges, went to her mid-thighs, and was slit up one side. She also put on brownish red pants that she tucked into the boots and a thick, matching belt.

Standing up she checked herself over and decided she was ready to go. She left her hair down but kept a few ties around her wrist just in case. I mean, who knew what they were going to be doing? She may be a tomboy but she didn't want to accidentally burn her hair off!

Ginny went to the door but looked back, checking her room in case she forgot something.

They had seriously great rooms here. It had a giant fireplace (which was always lit) and a large area for practicing. The bed, closet and dresser were made out of metal and the furnishing were all warmed up and mixes of red, orange, and hot blue. There were dark red banners with different symbols, all meaning fire. The lighting came from hundreds of lit candles.

The bathroom walls were reddish orange, door handles were on fire, the water was burning hot, and there was an unlimited supply of burning body lotion and cinnamon toothpaste. Yes it was kinda cheesy.

It seemed that even though they roomed up people, they all had privacy. Ginny's roommate, Ty Lee had almost a room to herself. Their rooms were doubled together but there was a giant red curtain separating them. They even had separate bathrooms.

Ginny had first thought that with all the heat, even her, miss fire, would get too overheated. Instead, her body just seemed to intake the heat and Ginny felt comfortable.

She stepped outside and closed the door behind. She headed down the hallway, nodding at a couple girls that she passed. Thankfully, they put the effort into not staring at her crescent moon. Huh, Ginny hadn't given their tattoos a lot of thought lately. She had just gotten so used to it.

Shaunee was leaning against the fiery wall just outside the entrance to the girls' rooms. She smiled at Ginny, stood up and walked over to her. The leftover flames from the walls that were on her hair and clothes curled up in smoke and disappeared.

Ginny shook her head in shock, "I swear this is all too weird. I'm just used to people burning up when they touch fire. To see the fire do no harm to you is just freaky!"

Shaunee snorted. "Let's just get started on practice." Then her eyes widened as she took in Ginny's full appearance. Shaunee laughed louder.

Ginny frowned. "OK now what's so funny?"

"You." Shaunee said breathlessly. "It's not cold out, and the day will be warm. You don't need to be so overdressed. Well sorry," she corrected herself, "It's not completely overdressed. Just overdressed for today and the season."

Ginny gaped and looked at what Shaunee was wearing. Shaunee had the same knee high pants as Ginny except hers were black and so were her flats. She had what looked like a dark red short sleeved shirt with rounded shoulders except it was only at her ribcage and the middle came down in a point. It a small circular design in the middle. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head with bangs framing her face. A medium sized, red hair ornament was stuck into the front of the bun. It was in the shape of the insignia that was on the girls' door. The fire sign.

Shaunee smiled and pointed back at the girl's door. Ginny took this as a hint to go change.

When she next came out, Ginny had put her hair up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a red top with only one strap, and ended at her ribcage (she couldn't find anything else). She had dark brown pants that just went past her knees and she had a kinda skirt thing that went to her mid thigh, and was slit up all the way around. It was dark red and outlined in black. She had her wrists and knuckles wrapped up in some sort of white gauze-like material to keep them from being injured.

Shaunee nodded in approval. "You look ready for the part. Part casual, part fighter, you know what I mean?"

Ginny grinned and did a quick twirl. "I know exactly what you mean." She faced Shaunee, "I think I could get used to this new style. No jeans, no real 'uniforms', no pressure to always look perfect perfect… and the clothes in this world are seriously comfy!"

"I'm glad you are settling in OK. Madame Mirau will be pleased to know." Shaunee hesitate then said, "Your headmaster, Dumbledore, he came to us about a week before your group arrived. He told us everything that was going on, and the war you are preparing for. He also told us that many things, from your clothes, to your rooms, to your food are quite different; and that our way is considered, almost ancient."

Ginny nodded. "It is weird. I admit, I kind of miss fancier things like pumpkin juice, treacle tart, and chocolate frogs, but-"

"You put chocolate on your frogs?" Shaunee recoiled in disgust.

"No!" Ginny laughed. "They're not real frogs! They just make the chocolate look like frogs. And then magic is used on them to make them hop and ribbit."

Shaunee still looked a little disgusted, but she nodded.

"Come on!" said Ginny. "Let's get to my lessons!"

The two headed outside, then Shaunee took Ginny's arm and they disappeared. Only to reappear on top of… a volcano. Ginny could feel the intense heat and was surprised at the shivers of pleasure she got from it. What drew her attention was the bright boiling lava, not so far down, that was churning in the rock.

Ginny eyed the lava nervously, "That doesn't look to good. Are you sure it's not going to erupt?"

Shaunee smiled. "It will. However, it won't for another few months. It erupts every year at the same time. We hold a big festival. It symbolizes the ending of the school year, beginning of summer. Also, those top students who either finish their fourth year, or lose their powers."

"Uh huh." Ginny said. "And what about when it destroys the whole school? And all the area around it?"

Shaunee shook her head. "It won't. Part of the tradition is the top class of waterbenders stop the lava from getting anywhere near the forest or ground. The top firebenders suck in the heat of the lava. The top earthbenders form the earth to make barriers, and then afterwards take all the molten rock and return it to the earth. They also bend a bunch of it for making new furniture and other. The airbenders take all the air away from the lava area. Fire is partly fuelled by wind and air, and if there is none, the destruction is a lot less, almost none. The energybenders channel the lava's energy into their own bodies which decreases the fire's natural chi."

"What about when the volcano becomes dormant?"

Shaunee shrugged. "We will worry about that when it happens." Then she took Ginny's hand. "Now we must get to the lesson." Ginny nodded.

Heat began building in their hands. Shaunee focused on the lava and squeezed Ginny's hand to stop her from running back. The lava began climbing up the sides toward them and wrapped around their feet. Ginny cried out.

"Focus on the heat! On the fire!" Shaunee demanded while her eyes never left the lava that was crawling up their legs. "Believe you are part of it. Let it become you!"

Ginny tried to focus, listening to Shaunee's instructions. She copied her and stared hard at the lava, which was reaching her knees. She tried to feel the heat spreading through her body, while letting the burning and pain go.

It worked! The pain lessened while the lava got heavier. By the time it had reached her shoulders, she felt completely normal. Suddenly Shaunee yanked her hand and they fell feet first into the volcano.

They were completely under the lava and Shaunee let go of Ginny's hand. Ginny panicked for a minute but then remembered what Shaunee had said: Let the element take care of her, and become one with it.

The burning went away again and Ginny surfaced. The lava no longer covered her (except the part of her that was still underneath) and it had slipped down the slides back into the volcano.

Ginny laughed at a sudden thought. _Here I am swimming in a volcano. I wonder what the others are doing?_

She looked toward Shaunee, who had also surfaced.

Shaunee was lying on her back, eyes closed and using her arms to drift around. Ginny laughed again and Shaunee opened her eyes.

"Follow me!" she said and started paddling to the ledge. Ginny followed.

They both got out and the lava dripped off them. It was if they were doing nothing except swimming at a pool.

"Watch this." Shaunee said. She started to wave her hands around and the lava lifted out and took shape in mid air. It twisted and in a few moments, in lava, was a giant shape of Lecta, with her full facial features and a big frown on her face. Ginny snorted. "I give you Lecta!"

"Uh, I think you kinda messed up her nose." Ginny giggled harder.

Shaunee rolled her eyes, "OK fine. Lecta with a broken nose. Happy?"

"Oh yes, just great."

While still focused on the lava, Shaunee began her lesson: "Many see fire as a destructive force. That can be true. Unlike the other elements, fire will continue even after the bender stops bending. You don't firebend from the muscles. You use breath, your center and focus."

"The origin is the sun. That is why every morning, before breakfast at sunrise, we have meditative yoga session to celebrate. The beginning of a new day, the Sun." she let the lava drop down into the volcano. Shaunee sighed, "Very few even listen to their teachers anymore. The firebenders just fight. They put no thought other then over powering their opponent." Shaunee shook her head and pulled herself up. "Firebending is the most aggressive of all the bending arts. Firebenders are quick and agile, using long-range punches and kicks to get the upper hand. These punches and kicks generate hot, hot fire as you can imagine."

Shaunee stood up and motioned for Ginny to do the same. Shaunee started to move her body slowly. Changing shape and moving around on the spot in different bending positions. Ginny copied her every move.

"For firebenders, there is no such thing as a simple kick or punch. From our palms, fists or feet, we can shoot out fireballs, jets of flame, blades made out of fire, and even crackling lighting!"

Ginny froze. "Lightning? But wouldn't that be an energybender thing?"

Shaunee smiled, "Yes. You know energybenders control fire too, but it is not as strong. None of the elements are as strong as energy is for them. However, lightning is fire and energy. It is the strongest point for both firebenders and energybenders."

"Wow." Ginny said softly.

Shaunee resumed her Tai chi. "Firebenders tend to be hotheads. Literally," she laughed, "we can have quite the tempers."

Suddenly she lunged forward and punched the air toward Ginny. A huge jet of flame shot from her fist and sped towards Ginny. Ginny lunged out of the way and hit the side rock. Shaunee stood up straight.

"Rule number one young pupil: Always be prepared. That one second you put your defensive wall down may cost you your life. Dumbledore told us about those, what do you call them? Death Eaters. You need to be prepared for attacks. Whatever they throw at you, you must be able to throw back, ten fold. Take the upper hand." She bent down until she was level with Ginny (who was still on the ground). "You get what I'm telling you?"

"Yes." Ginny said breathlessly.

"Good." Shaunee stood up and backed off a few steps. "Then let us continue."

Ginny stood up and brushed herself off.

Shaunee bore down. Then she jumped up, whirled around and created a whirlwind of fire, which she threw like a lasso at Ginny. Ginny retaliated by grabbing the lasso in midair and seemed to turn it into a whip. The fire melded onto her arm and she kicked her foot and fist toward Shaunee. Shaunee ducked under the fire and sliced the air. A blade of hot blue fire hit Ginny's feet and Ginny fell to the ground, hit her head on a stone, and was immobilized. She wasn't out, she just couldn't move.

Shaunee raised her arms and the lava lifted in a wave behind she threw her arms forward. The lava raced past her and wrapped itself around Ginny's ankles and wrists. Shaunee took back the heat and the lava turned to stone.

Shaunee kneeled down next to Ginny, who was struggling against her bonds. "Lesson number two: Never underestimate your opponent." She waved her hand over the rock, and the bonds melted into lava and Ginny stood up.

"To bend the elements we must first look at how to attain a mind, focus and concentration that has the same frequency as the molecules within the element or particle. In simpler terms, how do you hunt or tame a beast? You must think like it. The elements should be treated as beasts of nature that man can only fear and watch in awe in its abilities of creation and destruction. With the right mind, focus and meditation, we can tame, bend or work with the elements. It is a fool's game to try to control the elements, for they are uncontrollable. I know, I know." Shaunee raised her hand, for Ginny had opened her mouth to interrupt. "We have said that benders learn to control the elements and that is partly what they teach in school, but it is the simplest way to understand what is happening."

"So basically all the elements are similar because we can bend and work with them but we can't control them?"

"Exactly." Shaunee beamed. "You are a quick learner. When we bend, it's calling the elements to us. As soon as we stop, their energy is gone too. It's gone back to its source. We do not control it; we simply lure it as it feeds off our energy." Shaunee raised a finger and pointed to Ginny, "Here is something you should also note: the more disciplined high moral character people should find ease with earth. Dramatic and passionate people with fire. Creative and reflective with water, and imaginative with air. But of course, there is a fifth element, which is the void or nothingness that over powers all elements and is all them. The fifth element is reserved for the old souls who have been deemed wise at young age and can bend their thoughts and emotions, having mastery over their brain, rather than the other way around. What I mean is, what others have to master is not letting your thoughts and feelings control you."

"Wow." Ginny said again. "I wonder if the others are getting as much information as I am."

"My sister warriors, I'm sure, are teaching them the things they need to know, and feeding the wisdom into their thoughts."

"Sister Warriors?" Ginny asked.

Shaunee nodded. "We have known each other a long time and our relationships are based on love, friendship, and family."

"There's one thing that confuses me though." Said Ginny, "How is it that you guys are the teachers, and yet, most of the students look like they are the same age as you guys?"

Shaunee turned away and faced the sun, "The five of us were not trained here. Even though it is the best school, our parents did not send any of us. Instead, Madame Mirau came and found us. She traveled for weeks to come see us. She is the one who taught us everything and more. However, it wasn't just her. There were four other masters with her: Master Kairos, she taught Venus, Master Caldar, who taught Katara, and there was Master Ila, and she taught Sal." Shaunee bowed her head.

Ginny put a hand on Shaunee's shoulder. "Who was your master?"

Shaunee said nothing for a moment. Then: "Master Cham. He became my closest friend. Closer then my sisters. I remember the day we met well. I was eleven. I was playing with fire just outside my house, under close supervision by my mother. Then Master Cham came up to us and said he had seen me Firebending. He told my mother that he was a Firebending master and it would be his honour to teach me. My mother agreed but was a bit reluctant. My father had died a year before and she was not happy that I would have to leave home. But in the end, she let me go."

"I traveled with Master Cham for two years. Yes he taught me how use fire and many different moves, but his most important lesson was how to channel it into my chi. I meditated for hours every day, focusing. He had me hold a leaf, and to keep the fire in the center. After a few months, I was able to keep the fire from burning the whole leaf for a day. I learned to give and take the heat. Even after I met the others and their masters, my one place to turn to was Master Cham."

Shaunee suddenly clenched her hands into fists. Ginny could see a tear pouring down her cheek.

"I and my sisters were staying in a home together, while our masters went traveling. The other four stayed relatively close, but Master Cham went to the Earth Kingdom to visit some old friends." Shaunee shook as the tears cascaded from her eyes, "But he had enemies there too. Some earthbenders believed that firebenders were not good people. They took him down using earthbending and made it look like an accident. The story is he was crushed under a rockslide."

Ginny gasped and covered her mouth with her hand but Shaunee wasn't done.

"You don't understand the pain and loss I went through. After all his teachings, I let my rage and hurt control me. I went after the men who killed him… and they got it." Shaunee glared at the ground.

"Did you actually kill them?" asked Ginny. Shaunee nodded. Ginny sighed.

Shaunee gave Ginny a small, pained smile, "I thought I would never forgive those men. Now, almost four years later, I think I do. Slightly."

Ginny nodded again. "That's good. Forgiveness is divine and the first step to healing. My mom told me that." Shaunee smiled, and they hugged.

"Your mother is a very wise woman." Shaunee whispered in Ginny's ear. Pulling away, she wiped away the last tears and took Ginny's hand. "I don't think i will ever, truly, forgive them though." She pulled herself together. "Come on. It's almost noon and I think you've learned enough for today. Besides, we still have the wedding to get ready for!"

Ginny grinned, "I had forgotten about it. I definitely wouldn't want to miss that."

Shaunee squeezed her hand tighter, and in a flash of blinding white light, they were gone.


	19. XIX Water

XIX) Water

"I was never around water that much when I was younger. It was mostly because my aunt and uncle wanted me to drown. But when I was in the water, I did enjoy splashing around and even then, I noticed the water seemed to respond in unusual ways. Does that make sense?" Harry asked.

He was kneeling beside the lake, letting one hand drift in the water. Katara was standing under a tree near bye, removing her tunic. Underneath she was wearing pale blue wrappings. It was the best way to describe it. Nevertheless, she was ready to go in the water.

"Yes it means you have an abundance of chi, which means further meditation will bring it out. The water molecules were aroused by the positive energy waves you were giving off. Water is a medium for all forms of force from sound to chi so it will move in accordance to its more favoured force." Katara answered nonchalantly while unlacing her brown boots. She looked up when Harry said nothing and found Harry gaping at her. "What?"

"Do you realize how weird and _old_ that sounded?"

Katara laughed. "Well it's something that has been passed down in generations. So yes, the lessons and wisdom within are old."

Harry waved his hand over the area of water where he was sitting. The water started spinning, making a mini whirlpool.

"You already have simple manipulation over water." Observed Katara, "However, it is only the beginning. Simply waving your hands and thinking about what you want to happen is not enough. Discipline is an absolute necessity for the bending arts. The bending arts are all about manipulation of the subatomic world. You cannot manipulate anything if you do not understand it. It takes time to understand how to concentrate, what to think, and how to breathe."

"Breathe?" Harry asked, "Uh, I think I've got that down already."

Katara shook her head. She walked forewords until knee deep in the water. She turned back and faced Harry. "I don't mean just to breathe. It's not that simple. I can only do these techniques because I spent considerable time training, practising, with my master and in the wilderness all on my own, so that the element would become my only thought."

"Wow." Harry said.

"You know tai chi as a soft, flowing martial art that is great for your health… but there's also an aggressive side to it. That's why it is perfect for Waterbending, a bending art known for healing and attacking. One of the most famous tai chi stances, the single Whip, is the same movement that is most practised by Waterbenders."

"Waterbending is the element of change, so a lot of Waterbender attacks use the ever-unpredictable nature of water to their advantage. Waterbenders can freeze water into deadly blades, or boil water into a camouflaging cloud of steam."

Harry shook his head slowly. "OK you totally just laid it all on me in a single blow. If Voldemort or some element during practice or whatever doesn't kill me, I could just bombard them with information. That would kill them."

Katara rolled her eyes, "OK that was a little over exaggeration." She shifted her stance in the water. "Maybe I should start teaching you a few things."

"OK." Harry nodded. He joined Katara in the water.

Katara took a few steps back from him, putting about five feet difference in between their bodies. She swooped her arms up and foreword. A large amount of water splurged into the air and turned into a mini tsunami that engulfed Harry, who didn't have time to react, and who got knocked over and under. Katara snorted as Harry came up, spewing water from his mouth.

"Maybe that was too big for you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Very funny." Said a disgruntled Harry.

"Oh lighten up. You're going to learn how to do that with even bigger waves soon, so why bother me about it?"

"You could have at least warned me!"

Katara glared at him, "An attacker won't warn you! 'Harry Potter I'm about to attack you from your right side so consider yourself warned!' No!" she snapped, "You have to be prepared. And if you're not you at least need to be able to retaliate immediately." She shifted and sprang, but Harry was ready for her. He may not be an experienced Waterbender yet, but he still was gifted with water from the goddess and he already had experience at using water in different ways then Katara knew.

Harry threw water and turned it to ice. However, Katara saw it coming and boiled the ice into steam and Harry couldn't see anything. He felt water wrapping around him and tried to bend but found his whole body (except head and shoulders) encased in thick ice as the steam evaporated.

Katara stood, almost up to her neck in water, smirking at him with hands still outstretched.

Harry blew on the ice and it melted. Katara's eyes opened in shock.

"You're not the only one with a few tricks." And he whirled his arms around, and shot his hands out to Katara, sending spiked icicles flying towards her. Katara waved her arm, the water formed a protective bubble around her, and the ice melted as soon as it touched the shield. Katara spun around, taking the water bubble and forming it into a ring around her. She reared back and turned it into a whip, which she flicked at Harry. Harry dodged it, and it sliced through a small tree, cutting it in half. Harry blew a large chunk of icy breath at her and he was able to freeze one of her hands as she back flipped toward land.

Katara landed out of the water, in defensive, the water dripping off her hair and body. She ran toward the water and launched herself in the air. Unfortunately, for Harry, the sun came out from behind a passing cloud and hit Katara and the water droplets on her, making it look like she was glittering and it hit the water that was flying off her too. This just made her look gorgeous. Harry (being a sixteen year old guy obviously) admired the view. At least he did until water rushed over him and encased him in a giant bubble of ice. And there was the end of the fight. He couldn't move or Waterbend. He couldn't even melt the ice with his breath.

Katara stood up straight and bowed to him formally, fist over heart. Straightening up she said, "You are an excellent student and a fast learner." Her blue eyes twinkled, "I am glad you have plenty of time to learn. Who knows? You might teach me a few things." She laughed and started to turn away. Then she stopped and turned back, "Whoops almost forgot!" she waved her arms in front of her and the ice melted, causing Harry to fall about three feet down into the water.

The two started to dry off, Harry using his shirt (which he left out on the grass) and Katara wringing out her hair and using a large piece of thick cloth.

"So did I prove as any kind of competition?" Harry asked hopefully.

Katara assessed him for a moment, "Harry, I barely used half of my abilities in that small fight. You are going to need a lot more training. Not just in Waterbending but in hands on combat as well. You will also learn proper meditation to bring back your focus."

"Maybe we should do that now? I mean please, we have plenty of time." Harry said, "We haven't been out here that long."

"OK!" Katara said brightly. "Sit down and cross your legs and just keep your hands in your lap."

"I don't put my fingers together and say 'oommmm'?" Harry asked.

"Ugh no!" Katara huffed. "Just close your eyes and listen."

Harry quickly obeyed and sat down, criss cross [applesauce (_A/N *giggle*)]._

"Face the sun." Katara said, encircling him.

Harry opened one eye and scooted himself around. He was facing the sun and had to shield his eyes against the glare.

"Close your eyes and look upwards. It will be painful on your eyes but don't think about it, focus on the images you see forming. Count backwards from one hundred if that helps."

Eyes closed Harry saw the images. It went from a mermaid, to a frog to a fish, to a penguin (?). He opened his eyes.

"What did you see?" Katara was now sitting across from him in the same position. Her face was calm and tranquil. Now that she was sitting and wore only the wrappings, Harry could a sapphire blue tattoo, which looked like frothing waves, encircling her calf, going up her knee and disappearing beneath her skirt wrap.

"A... fish." He said, ignoring the tattoo. Shaunee had one so it shouldn't be weird that Katara had one too. He didn't mention the mermaid because, as far as he could tell, there were no such things. Real life or fantasy.

She smiled and closed her eyes. "Close your eyes and focus on your image. Let you and the fish become one."

Harry didn't comment on how cheesy that sounded. He closed his eyes and focused on the fish in his mind. He imagined becoming the fish.

He felt odd, liking his skin was rippling. Off handed he rubbed his arm and his eyes opened in shock. Scales! His arm was covered in scales! He started to breathe quickly but found it was hard and he got light headed. The ground seemed to becoming closer and Katara's scared face was getting bigger, and farther away.

"Oh my _goodness_." Katara exclaimed. She wringed her hands, unknowing of what to do. Then she picked up the Harry-fish and half flung him into the water.

Harry landed in the water and tried to yell, but all that came out was gargles and bubbles. Looking up through the water, he saw Katara's face swimming in and out of focus. She had a scared look and he had to strain his ears to understand what she next said. It sounded mostly like garble but he caught most of the words.

"Harry... get help... stay... I'll be back..." and she was gone.

Harry swam in circles, unable to really stop moving. It was the weirdest feeling being a fish. Even weirder then in his fourth year when he took the gillyweed. But how did he become a fish? Surely Katara didn't have the power to transform him into a fish? What did he do?

Then Harry remembered. He had been focusing on a fish and had transformed into one. Maybe he had a new power! Could he transform into animals? Even, specifically, water animals? How cool is that?

_Well it should work both ways_, Harry thought. He tried to focus on humans. He imagined becoming a human again and was focusing so hard that he hardly noticed it when he splashed out of the water.

He came face to face with the grass, sopping wet and still in his clothes. It took him several minutes to get over the changing of forms.

"Whoa." He stood up and started running toward the direction of the school. "I've got to tell the others."


End file.
